Life and Times of A Hayle
by Glitter.and.Gold
Summary: On Paige's eleventh birthday all she wants is to go to Hogwarts but when an unexpected "gift" comes along, it seems impossible. Now she's sixteen, and thanks to a certain bespectacled wizard is going to Hogwarts for the first time. What could go wrong?
1. Part One: The Wolf and the Necklace

Life and Times of a Hayle

Preface

Magic. Do you believe in magic? Some muggles do, some don't. Even some witches and wizard don't quite believe what they live in but magic however, is real. Magic's in every look, every smile, every kiss, every wish and every spell. This story holds a very large amount of magic: many looks, smiles, kisses, wishes and spells. A fair few pranks and near-expulsions. Good times, and bad but all were magical. Shall I get started?

One. The Wolf and the Necklace.

I had never been a new student in all my life. I'd grown up in Heatherville and had remained there for the past sixteen years. My first eleven years of school were at a place called St. Peter's Primary School and there I'd been friends with almost everyone. My best friend was a girl named Julie. Then on my eleventh birthday I got a letter. On my eleventh birthday I got an unsuspected gift. On my eleventh birthday my whole life changed forever. My mum was a witch and I lived with her. She rarely spoke about my dad; she said I was too young to know. I never really minded not having one- I loved my mum with all my heart and she was all I needed. The letter I'd received was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They'd warmly invited me to start my magical learning's there and to one day enter the world as an educated young witch. I was overcome with excitement; it had been such a wonderfully strange day. See that morning I'd woken up to something licking my face. It was a snowy white dog. I immediately gave it a big hug which it seemed to return fiercely. My mum came in with a wrapped parcel in her hand and near dropped it when she saw my new canine friend. I sure hoped she'd let me keep it.

"P-Paige darling, where did that come from?" she'd asked coming towards me cautiously.

"She was just here when I woke up, don't worry mum she's really friendly!" I'd chirped.

"Sweetie, _she_is a wolf cub," my mum said in forced calmness.

A what? Then the strangest thing happened, my little wolf (?) looked straight into my eyes, straight into my soul and I saw things that were wonderful and cruel. My body was filled with a warmth I'd never felt before. For a moment I was blind but by God I could _feel_. I could feel every little thing around me; I could feel its soul. Then it all stopped and I could see again.  
>"Wow," I breathed.<p>

At first I thought my mother was going to shout and throw out my little friend but she stopped and looked at me with awe and fear. I looked to her for answers but as I gazed into her warm, loving eyes I felt myself drift off. I felt the darkness sweep over my eyes and before I knew it I was somewhere else. I think- I think I was inside my mum.

_"I thought you would understand," a tall man said to a younger version of my mum. She was still as beautiful as ever._

"Understand what! That I mean less to you than your blood status Robbie?" mum snapped viciously.

"I-I love you Bella, it's just hard and I shouldn't! It's wrong..," he continued to say. She looked really hurt, "But it feels so right."

Then my vision returned. I felt sick, oh no wait. I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. What was happening to me?

"Paige are you okay?" my mum asked still managing to keep an air of calm.

"I don't know mum. Who's Robbie? I saw him when I looked at you. You two were talking about blood or something. You were younger too, I don't understand," I whined.

All the coloured drained from her face at the mention of what I'd seen. The little wolf cub trotted into the bathroom and placed her paws on my knees and I swear, she smiled.

"We'd better phone your grandmother," she said twisting her long, luscious hair.

My gran was a very wise old witch who knew everything about anything. So I sat on my bed and waited absent mindedly petting my new friend. Everything was so confusing. What was happening? Who was this little wolf? How did she find me? I thought back to what I'd seen. What was that? Was it a memory or something? My mum sure was beautiful with her long dark hair, big eyes, pouty lips and gleaming smile. I thought she was the prettiest thing in the whole wide world. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

Once my gran arrived everything started to make sense- as much sense as crazy can anyway. When she walked in she came over to me going "aah" and "yes" and "great power". She really was crazy sometimes but I loved her. She sat and whispered away to my mum while me and wolfy sat with blank faces.

"Will I name you?" I asked suddenly. She piped up and wagged her little tail. I thought for a bit.

"What about Anieu?" I asked.

She approved with a big face lick and tail wag. Anieu it was. Then I noticed something poking out from underneath my duvet, a necklace. I picked it up and looked at it carefully. It was orb shaped and on a thin yet strong looking silver chain. It had intricate swirls around its glass form.

"Mum," I said until her and gran stopped talking, "Look."

My gran came over with a knowing look. She sat down on my left and gave a loving smile as did my mother on my right.

"Paige sweetheart you have been given a wonderful gift and it is no coincidence this wolf found you. This is destiny in motion my child. You are young still but this young spirit," she said pointing at Anieu who seemed to very much like my gran, "will be your guide and wisdom throughout your life." I took it in for a moment.

"But what is it exactly, this gift?" I said puzzled. I hated not understanding!

"You have a strong spirit my little one and that is why this spirit guide gave its power to you. It's old magic my dear and old magic is most powerful. What you have been given is the ability to see into a person- their soul, their memories, their darkest secrets and desires. It is very seductive and dangerous but with training you'll be able to control it and with this," she said holding up the necklace, "you will be in control without trying so nothing like what happened with your mum there will happen."

She placed the necklace around my neck and I felt it press against my chest lightly. Why couldn't things ever just be simple? There was something else of course. My mum hesitated.

"Darling I'm sorry but with this happening with you now and when you're so young and vulnerable I think it'd be best if your grandmother and I home schooled you for some time instead of you attending Hogwarts," she said solemnly.

My face fell. I knew then I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts like everyone else, I'd be stuck in the muggle word forever. As those thoughts went through my head Anieu rubbed herself against me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay," I whimpered.

They both gave me encouraging hugs in the hope I'd warm to the home-schooling idea. The day went on, I had loads of presents and Julie came over for a big birthday dinner. When they brought out my cake I wished that I could go to Hogwarts after all but store bought chocolate fudge cake didn't have that kind of power.  
>Before I went to sleep that night my mum said, "Robbie was your father." That was the last she said to me about him for a good few years.<p> 


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**This is my first story so I'm sorry if things are a bit jumbled, please give me feedback on what you think so far. Thanks for reading so far, P x  
>I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters apart from Skye Rose and Carrie Jennson and Paige Hayle.<strong>

Two.  
><span>Albus Dumbledore.<span>

One week after my sixteenth birthday I came home to hear a man's voice as well as my mum's. Weird how it had been five years since Anieu had come to me as a baby and now she was a full grown wolf. She wasn't confined to the house but she was always there in the morning to wake me up. I'd pretty much mastered my "gift" if you could call it that. The main up side to it was I had an uncanny sense of people, I always knew if they were lying or if they were worth knowing. I hadn't told a soul about it as my mum, gran and I had agreed all those years ago. All the magical home-schooling and my friends being at their own schools really made me distant from them all. There was still a small part of me that longed for that Hogwarts life I was deprived off. Mum was an extraordinary teacher though, understanding and with vast knowledge- I never understood why she didn't become one.

The voices were coming from the kitchen. I walked in to see a spectacular looking man. He wore long billowy robes and buckled boots. He had a long silver beard and equally long hair tied back. Over his eyes sat half mooned spectacles and he had the kind of eyes that looked as if they'd lived a thousand lives. I got a good vibe from him and also a powerful one. He was clearly a very important man. Also, very familiar. Had I read about him before?

"Paige! You're home, lovely. Oh Paige, I want you to meet Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts, and a dear friend," she said with a smile.

"Miss Hayle, it is indeed a pleasure! You're mother was once a student and a truly gifted one at that. I hear you too have her talents," he said with a warm voice.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you Professor," I said politely. Yes, of course Dumbledore was highly renowned in the wizarding world.

"You are probably wondering why I am here?" he asked.  
>I nodded as my mum pulled out a seat and refilled Professor Dumbledore's cup with tea.<p>

"As I've just told dear Bella here, I have the feeling dark times are approaching and I feel most fiercely that the best place for you to fully learn and achieve is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you accept, then in two weeks from now- September first- you will be enrolled at our school as a sixth year," he explained. I felt like I was eleven all over again and wishing on my cake.

"Yes! Of course, please!" I erupted all at once.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore smiled. That was pretty much that.

"Wait, Anieu...," I began awkwardly.

"Yes, your mother has informed me all about your gift," he smiled and I looked to my mum for reassurance even though I knew I could trust him. She nodded.

"The wolf you have called Anieu will come with me if you don't mind and I'm sure will find a substantial home in our forests," he continued kindly. Everything was perfect.

"Perfect, I can't wait!" I eeped. I was actually giddy.

"Well, Bella, Miss Hayle, I bid you my thanks and goodbye. I will see you in the new term, goodbye," he called as Anieu trotted up behind him, "Oh and Bella I hope one day you take up my offer to become a teacher at Hogwarts, you know you are always welcome." I looked to her with a small smile and a burst of pride went through me. They both- Dumbledore and Anieu- apparted out of the kitchen. I looked to mum in shock and delight and she held a big smile. I was really going to Hogwarts. Alone. When everyone already knew each other for the past five years. Great.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were more than a little hectic. A whole day trip to Diagon Alley and I had all I would need to tackle my sixth year at Hogwarts. Sixth year? First really. I had everything apart from, you know, friends. I spent the next few days reading through my books in a desperate attempt to prepare myself but ultimately I knew I'd keep up. It was the whole "new kid" thing that bothered me the most. It was the day before I had to go to Hogwarts and my mum was attempting to give me a pep talk of sorts.<p>

"Honestly, you'll be fine you know you will. Hogwarts is the best school in the country, it's where I went. You'll have the time of your life sweetie. I'm just, just sorry that it's now you're going. I just didn't want you to get hurt. You had so much power and you were just my little girl, I didn't know what to do," she half sobbed. I gave her a big hug,

"I know mum, it's okay. It was for the best, I was so scared. You did a great job, you really are a wonderful teacher," I smiled, "You should take Professor Dumbledore up on his offer."

"Oh I don't know," she said bashfully.

"You should!" I insisted.

"It's just that place, there's so many memories for me I think it could be too much," she admitted. I knew she was talking about dad again. I sighed and tactfully changed the subject.

"I am really excited though. Promise to take me all the way to the train," I giggled.

"Of course I will and you better remember to write to me all the time," she said getting a bit teary eyed.

"Of course," I laughed returning her embrace.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said.

* * *

><p>It was a disgustingly early start for me but a calm day at least. Everything was packed and all I had to do was get dressed and we were off. I brushed my past my shoulders length brunette locks, they were a bit wavy because I'd just come out the shower. I eye linered my blue eyes with their golden flecks and smiled. I looked okay. Well, I'd have to do because my mumma was shouting on me. The drive to London was about an hour and then we were on the busy, grubby King's Cross. In the dense crowd it was impossible to tell who was magical and who was muggle. That was until we reached the wall between Platform Nine and Ten.<p>

"What?" I said mouth agape.

"Run toward the wall, magic honey. It's real," she winked as I scowled.

Okay here goes my face. I ran and ran and wow. I went through the fricking wall! Our world never seized to amaze me. The great red train was amazing. I saw my mum go tight lipped but she smiled when she caught my eye. Unfortunately this was as far as she could go. After a hug we said our goodbyes and my luggage and I clambered into an empty compartment. Empty- this was going to be my whole year wasn't it. Me in a big compartment alone. Well, that was until the door was seized open and a chic, raven haired girl strutted in.

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here? The train's filled up as always. I haven't seen you before, what year are you in?" she asked all at once.  
>I nodded and she and two other girls came in. All three of them were absolutely stunning in their own way.<p>

"Sixth year but I'm new this is like my first year," I explained as the black haired girl and a red haired girl sat across from me. The blonde girl sat beside me and gave me a friendly smile.

"Well welcome! You should stick with us, we'll look after you. Won't we ladies?" the black hair girl beamed. They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm Carrie, Carrie Jensson," the black haired girl said. I shook her hand. I got a good feeling from her; she was obviously confident and full of life. Her aura was beaming.

"I'm Lily Evans," the red haired girl said with a wide smile. As she shook my hand I felt her fierce loyalty and strong mindedness. She was a good person, she had a good heart.

"Skye Rose," the cheery blonde girl beside me chirped. I shook her hand too. She was just a bubble of optimism. I could feel myself warming to her quickly.

"I'm Paige Hayle, thanks Carrie. I mean I was freaking out about being Loner Girl for a whole year," I half laughed and they joined in.

"Do you know what house you're in? Usually you get sorted in first year," Lily said.

"Oh no, what's the houses?" I said, man I was clueless.

"Aw honey, we'll fill you in about everything you need to know about Hogwarts," Skye said putting her hand on my shoulder with a sympathetic smile.

"The teachers, the classes...," Lily started.

"The parties, sneaking out...," Carrie continued with a quick glare from Lily.

"The boys," Skye finished with a giggle. I smiled as I realised that these girls could turn into lifelong friends.

We chatted for ages and it felt so natural. We laughed and made fun of each other and they gave me all the vital gossip. It turned out there were four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Slytherin was a no go as far as the girls told me. It was a house of blood status fanatics. All three of the girls were in Gryffindor- that's where they'd met in first year.

"I better be in Gryffindor," I sulked thinking about what would happen if I wasn't. I'd just made friends, I didn't need them taken away from me already.

"Don't worry about it," Skye smiled. I was beginning to think I liked her best. Lily and Carrie were lovely too though. I'd quickly discovered Lily was the smart, straight laced one; Carrie was the party girl and Skye was the happy go lucky one.

"Besides, the Sorting Hat does take your opinion into consideration," Carrie winked.

"So speaking of boys, do you ladies have anyone special?" I said waggling my eyebrows as they laughed.

"Well, I've been having this on off thing with a total dream boat Ravenclaw named Phoenix. He's really exotic," Carrie smiled.

"Carrie gets all the guys," Skye said dramatically and then giggled making her blonde ringlets bounce.

"Me and Skye are single although someone's heart is irrevocably taken," Lily teased. Skye went an amusing shade of red.

"Shut up Lily! Hey Paige, you should ask her about James Potter," Skye smirked evilly.

"Who?" I said interestedly. Lily's brow furrowed but before she could answer the compartment doors were opened by a good looking carefree lad.

"Evans! So good to see you my little Lily-flower, ready for another year together?" the boy with black messy hair asked. She glared at him furiously.

"Not even a tiny little bit Potter," she hissed. Ah, so this must have been James. Then his eyes fell onto me.

"New girl?" he enquired.

"Paige Hayle," I answered.

"James Potter, at your service," he bowed dramatically and I stifled a laugh.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"Hope to see you in Gryffindor," he grinned making his features more defined. He looked like a right cheeky chappy but completely harmless.

"Oi Prongs! Is that you harassing old Lily Evans again?" a voice rang with an air of mischief, "Well, well, well and who do we have here?" he asked pushing his way into the compartment.

"You my friend are a dog," James laughed as the boy gave him a side glance. Well, he was- in short- gorgeous. Honestly, he had messy dark hair and these sparkling grey eyes and really, really nice arms. Don't drool- that's not attractive Paigey.

"Hello there, I'm Sirius Black and you are?" he asked pulling me out of my day dream.

"Paige Hayle," I said again, I guessed I'd be doing a lot of introducing my first few days.

"Enchanter," he said kissing my hand and my God, I blushed. Slick.

"Carrie, already made the social calendar up have you?" Sirius asked while squeezing in beside me.

His arm made its way over my shoulder. I just kind of froze. I didn't know what I was feeling but I was all tingly and embarrassed. This was something I'm sure Carrie had noticed.

"Of course I have Sirius, you know that anything that's worth going to- I know about," she winked.

"Looking forward to another year Evans?" Sirius smirked at Lily. She looked highly unimpressed.

"Between you and Potter it will be just as insufferable as the last," she quipped back with a sharp smile.

"Touché," he nodded with a laugh.

"James, Sirius I'd wondered where you two ignoramuses had gotten to," a playful sarcastic voice said from behind James. In came a sandy haired boy who was also good looking but in a more subtle way. I felt Skye clench up beside me.

"Mooney just in time, we're all getting acquainted with the new girl," James said shooting a grin my way.

"New girl? Ah, hello. I'm Remus Lupin," he said quietly and with a polite hand extension.

"Paige Hayle," I said once again. I should have really gotten myself a name badge. Whoa. Feral. That's what I felt when I shook his hand, a strong sense of wildness, of pain and secrecy. He almost noticed my wide eyes but I quickly shook it off and gave him a kind smile.

"Hey Skye," he said shyly. She smiled a little too much and said "hey" back. Cute.

"Remus," Lily grinned, ah so at last one of them she liked.

"Lily," he said returning her smile. They were good friends I figured.

"Where _is_ Wormtail?" Sirius asked- arm still around me. I was going like jelly.

"H-Here Sirius," a small voice said. A shorter boy with a dark blonde hair colour squeezed in. He wasn't as good looking as the other three but he seemed nice enough. By this time Lily and James had gotten themselves into a heated debate about quite frankly- nothing. I could see he was enjoying winding her up a lot.

"This is Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail this is Paige Hayle," Sirius said with an adorably sexy half smile. He extended his hand shakily and I touched it gently. I immediately jumped back. Black. Evil. Traitor. He gave me a hurtful and confused look.

"C-Cold hands," I said quickly, "I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you," I said with a really, really big smile which seemed to ease him. I couldn't shake the wrongness of that boy. The feeling I'd gotten had been cold.

"Well troops, I think we ought to leave these lovely ladies to get changed," Sirius piped, "Hope to catch you at the Gryffindor table," he winked as he got up to leave. Oh my.

"Ladies," Remus said before following Sirius.

"Until we meet again Evans," James waved. Then Peter scurried out behind him. Once the door was shut again I looked to the girls.

"I _hate _that boy. Honestly, Potter is the most pig-headed, arrogant sod I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!" she snapped.

"You'll get used to the Potter/Evans love/hate relationship," Carrie laughed.

"They've been arguing from day one," Skye added.

"James has been madly in love with Lils here since day one too," Carrie added. Lily looked really annoyed at that fact.

"Stupid Potter," she grumbled.

"You like Remus," I said wryly.

"W-what! What are you...," Skye started with her cheeks going bright pink.

"He's nice, polite," I smiled. Her blush began to calm as she got her cool back.

"Yeah, I like him. A lot. Since like, third year," she admitted all at once.

"Skye refuses to believe she has a chance with him," Carrie said.

"So they smile at each other and she laughs at his jokes but neither of them will grow a pair and admit they're crazy for one another," Lily explained as Skye protested with splutters.

"So, Sirius Black," Carrie said with one of her thin, black eyebrows raised.

"Oh Paige no, he's a git," Lily said.

"I saw you're little smile there," Carrie went on.

"I don't know, I mean I just met him. He's good looking and charming I guess," I said tactfully.

"That's Sirius for you," Skye said with a sad smile.

"He's charming like a snake," Lily said with spite.

"What my two dear friends are trying to say is he's a player. The most desirable guy in our year and he's had almost every girl- twice. He has an, incapability, to commit to anything you see," Carrie explained. My face fell.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Just be careful okay?" Skye said with concern.

"I mean if he hurts you Lils will jinx him into the next dimension," Carrie warned and then we all had a good laugh which defused any tension.

"We're almost there," Lily said with an anxious grin.

"We better get changed," Carrie said. Her and Lily got up to do just that, before Skye and I followed she stopped.

"I'll be crossing all my fingers for you," she smiled with her bright, bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you Skye," I said and she pulled me into a quick hug. I'd have my fingers crossed too. It seemed being in Gryffindor would certainly be...interesting.

* * *

><p>From the train we were taken by carriages (that pulled themselves!) to a huge, looming yet utterly enchanting castle. The castle. It was Hogwarts. I'd finally made it. My mouth stayed gaping as I made my way into the castle itself. Everything was absolutely beautiful! There was magic in every crack in the wall, every tile on the floor, every painting, and every candle. The place was beyond words. It was surreal. I became confused as I realised I couldn't follow the girls into the Great Hall and sit at the Gryffindor table. Dread grew in my stomach. Would I have to be sorted with the First Years? That would be so embarrassing, everyone's eyes on me- the tall girl in the sea of eleven year old newbies. I could feel my stomach churning when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped before realising it was Professor Dumbledore!<p>

"Sir," I said.

"Come quickly Miss Hayle," he ushered and I followed him into a small room near the hall. He held something in his hand...an old, dusty hat.

"I hope you are settling in well. A good bunch of girls they are: Miss Evans, Miss Jensson and Miss Rose," he smiled with his kind, twinkling eyes. Out of everyone I'd met he was the hardest to read. If I truly wanted to work out Albus Dumbledore I'd have to look into the darkest corners of his inner self and that was something I would have never done.

"Come, come," he ushered as he placed the old, enchanted hat on my head. I almost screamed when it sprang to life and started talking in my ear.  
>"Ah yes, yes here is a brain to be picked. One of two sides: great talent, dedication and a will power to persevere yet bravery, loyalty and a great need to care. You'd do well in Slytherian," the hat whispered, my heart froze, "Then again you would do well in GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted. I set out the biggest sigh in the world.<p>

"Thank you! Thank you!" I gushed.

"Yes now run along and enjoy the rest of the evening. I must take the hat to the hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Truly, welcome Miss Hayle. You will do extraordinary things," he smiled in a knowing way that both scared me and made me happy. He left swiftly after that. As the first years nervously shuffled into the hall, I slipped in behind them.

"Hey," I said quietly as the ceremony had already began.

"Paige!" Skye exclaimed. I'd slipped in beside her at the Gryffindor table. She was tapping Carrie excitedly on the shoulder. She whipped around annoyed until she saw me.

"Paige!" she shouted quietly. I returned her smile as she leaned over to give my shoulder a good tap.

She then hoarsely got Lily's attention who looked delighted but of course had to stay quiet for the ceremony. We all contained our excitement in order to let the first years find their places and have Professor Dumbledore do his welcome speech. After that the feast commenced. Oh. My. God. I had never eaten so much food in all my life. I could definitely get used to Hogwarts. As the table began to clear our chatter became more relaxed.

"I can't believe you're in Gryffindor, this is fantastic!" Skye eeped.

"I know, I know. It's unbelievable," I said, I couldn't stop grinning.

"This is going to be the best year yet," Lily gushed.

"You're going to fit in quite nicely I think Paigey," Carrie smirked. The welcoming feeling they gave me was amazing. I felt like I was home.

"Hey Gryffindor, you made it," James Potter grinned as he shimmed down the table to sit across from us.

"I did," I beamed.

"It's definitely a treat," Sirius smirked.

"Down boy," Remus laughed and there was Peter, skulking. Light conversation took us away into the late evening. I noticed those looks Carrie had told me Remus and Skye shared. There were an awful lot of them. Sirius stared at me quite a bit and admittedly I found myself doing the same from time to time. Gorgeous. _Player._I didn't need that, I'd been taught better than that. I had more respect for myself than to knowingly let myself be played but that didn't mean I couldn't still look, right? Then again, every time he made a joke I laughed and when he laughed at what I said I couldn't help feeling...out of this world. The time came for us to head to bed though. There was one heck of a first day ahead of me. Transfiguration, charms, potions...I was interested in learning how to heal you see. I wanted to be able to help people. The Gryffindor common room was really cosy and had a fire that never stopped burning and the comfiest furniture.

"Goodnight Skye," Remus said ever politely but never breaking direct eye contact with her.

"Goodnight, Remus," she blushed.

"Goodnight my little Lily-flo...," James started before dodging a jinx from Lily's wand. Here were the sixth years- setting an example. I saw Peter stare longingly at Carrie like most boys had that day.

"Night," she said to him before sashaying up the dormitory stairs. He almost fainted. Everyone made their way up to the bedrooms apart from Sirius. I looked at him curiously as I lingered at the bottom of the stairs. He hesitated for a bit before looking at me with those confident eyes and that smile.

"I'm glad you came here Paige, I think you'll definitely shake things up," he smirked edging closer towards me.

"I think that's a very likely possibility," I said quietly. Was I flirting?

"This will be an interesting year then," he said, his face almost touching mine. I would have whimpered but something was making me hold my stance.

"Very interesting," I whispered before leaning closer to him so we were virtually half a centimetre from each other. Then I curled my lips into a smile.

"Goodnight Sirius," I said before walking away. I would not fall for Sirius Black. I would not be played. I pushed our room's door open and found my luggage placed neatly on my bed. I pulled my trunk onto the floor before changing into pyjamas.

"Did you see Remus smile at me? Doesn't he have the nicest smile?" Skye was gushing.

"Oh it's just the cutest," Carrie said sarcastically. Skye sighed dreamily.

"He's scared," I said suddenly. Skye looked at me, "Remus' scared to tell you what he's feeling," I smiled. I had no idea where that had come from but the other girls seemed to agree.

"He's a shy boy," Lily nodded. Skye sighed again and snuggled under her covers.

"I wished he felt the same," she whispered before drifting off. Next to sleep was Carrie.

"Paige?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yeah Lils?" I replied.

"You and Sirius? Did you talk?" she asked softly.

"Yeah he was just saying he was glad I came and then he got really, really close to me but I walked away," I smiled at my own will power.

"Good girl," she smiled before we both fell asleep.

**R&R please!**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**This is a pretty long one, try hang on until the end haha, happy reading!  
><strong>

Three

Welcome to Hogwarts

The next morning I was woken up by Lily- I was _not _a morning person! She was a brave girl. As we walked down to breakfast I caught a few Hufflepuff girl's conversation.

"Oh wow, isn't he the best kisser?" one had gushed.

"I think he's much better than Gerard Yeoman!" one squeaked.

"Sirius Black is the best kisser in the whole school," one concluded and they all agreed.

Wow, four friends- one thing in common. They'd all been had. Lily shook her head and gave me a "you're doing the right thing" look. The boys had seemed to keep the area across from them completely free so for Skye's sake we took the seats. Well, maybe not entirely for Skye. Breakfast was just as delicious as the feast the previous day.

"I like your hair. It's straight, uh, it's nice," I heard Remus stuttered. Skye had gotten up extra early to straighten her bouncy locks to see if a certain Mr. Lupin would take notice. She gushed her awkward thanks and we all rolled our eyes. It was so obvious they were into each other. I didn't even have to go inside their minds.

"We're having a party next week to celebrate the new Quidditch season," piped Carrie who looked effortlessly cool with her raven locks back combed slightly and eye liner flicks on either side of her dark blue eyes. I knew a bit about Quidditch but I wasn't all that interested.

"Quidditch, right," I nodded.

"Jamesy here is the captain of the Gryffindor team," Sirius grinned. I gave him an impressed look.

"Sirius here is trying out for Chaser," James said shaking off Sirius' shoulder grasp.

"Seen many matches Paige?" Sirius asked with a sexy undertone. Stay strong girl.

"None actually," I answered. I thought James was going to have a heart attack.

"What! You have to come to the first practice of the season then. Never been to a Quidditch match, insane!" he rambled.

He then dove into a deep descriptive history of Quidditch and all its brilliance. Lily looked as if she was going to slap him around the head. Arrogance she must have been thinking. Then the bell rang taking us away to our classes. Lily and I had Potions first. She led me to a desk in the middle and shot me a smile. It didn't take long for me to realise she was pretty much the Potion's Master of the class. I was pretty good myself but nowhere on Lily's level. She did everything with an air of modesty though. Her brains were just a part of her and that was that. I liked that about her. As I headed to Charms Lily asked,

"What do you want to do after all this?"

"Healer maybe, I like the idea of that," I replied, "You?"

"I'm not sure, teacher maybe," she mused.

"Professor Potter sounds nice," I smirked as she clicked. She hit me with her books and sent me a sharp smirk.

"Evans, thank you very much," she said. I entered my Charms class and sat at an empty desk. I was really looked forward to the class, I loved learning all the little tricks and tweaks of magic.

"This seat taken?" a dark voice purred.

"Not at all," I replied as Sirius sat himself beside me. Throughout the class I felt him stare at me. I gave him a small smile every now and again. At one point he proceeded to prod me with his quill.

"Can I help you?" I whispered.

"I'm bored," he whined.

"Man up Black," I said as I continued to scribble down notes.

"You're pretty," he mused with a smirk.

"You're nippy," I smirked back. We continued like that throughout the class until the bell rang. He shot me a grin as we parted ways and I shook my head but found myself grinning. What was happening to me?

* * *

><p>Lily was in my Potions class, Sirius in my Charms, Skye in my Herbology, Remus and James in my Transfiguration and we were all in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I liked chatting with the other two boys. Remus was lovely and James had a wicked sense of humour. Everyone was really friendly and by the third day I was completely used to the PotterEvans arguing about nothing-a-thon. I noticed Sirius flirting with almost every girl with a pulse which did nothing but remind me he was a _player_but when he smiled at me-just me- I felt all fuzzy and silly. Maybe I was smitten. I felt like I'd settled in nicely by the time the night came of the pre-Quidditch party. It was on Saturday night in the grounds- it was a Bonfire. The girls and I were getting ready.

"What do you guys think, shorts? Is that too fashion over practical or what? Do you think he'll think I'm trying to hard?" Skye rambled as always.

"He'll think you look beautiful as per always," I said with an eye roll.

I hated to pry and I rarely did but I thought a light look into Remus' opinion wouldn't hurt. It wasn't major. When I really looked into someone my eyes glazed over white and I was lost from the real world. All I did was drop some books and "accidently" touch his hand as he helped me pick them up. As obvious as his feelings for Skye were, I thought I ought to make sure. After all she was fast becoming my best friend. Also, it wasn't difficult as all his thoughts were about Skye at that moment.

"Put on some tights and the shorts are a go, besides if you get really cold you can snuggle up to Remus," Lily teased.

"And you can get all snugly with Jamesy-Boy," Carrie sniggered.

"When hell freezes over!" she announced.

"Harsh, Lily-Flower," I joked and we laughed.

Carrie had told me everyone went kind of Festival-chic for the Bonfire so I was wearing high-waisted shorts, a vest top and a baggy checked shirt. Carrie had went for a rock chick look and Lily went kind of flower power. Carrie left first as she was the one who had pretty much organised the event. The girls and I followed behind her about half an hour later.

"Skye you look gorgeous," Lily said for the millionth time.

"Don't be so nervous," I said.

She nodded unconvinced as we went out into the still air towards the large orange flames in the far distance. There was music playing already- both muggle and magical. The flames danced and everyone had already arrived. The atmosphere was amazing. We were greeted almost immediately by the Marauders (that was James, Sirius, Remus and Peter). Why did Sirius have to look so good? Lily shook off James quickly and flounced off into the crowd.

"Enjoy the chase," I said encouragingly as he grinned and headed after her.

"She'll toss him straight into the lake," Carrie laughed before going to mingle with everyone.

"Hopelessly devoted," I giggled while giving a look to Remus. He raised his eyebrows at me as I smiled slyly.

"Oh Sirius look, over there looks great. Let's go," I said grabbing him and therefore leaving Skye and Remus alone.

"When are those two going to just shag?" Sirius laughed.

"You, Mr. Black, are adorable," I shot sarcastically.

"Why thank you," he smirked cutely. I couldn't stay mad, honestly it was impossible. I was slowly but surely being wrapped around his finger. No! Time to get some breathing room.

"Hmm," I said looking him in his curious eyes and then I left him lingering. I exhaled, he smelled really good.

"Hello, I'm Sean Trent, I don't think we've met before," a burly, good looking boy said to me. He had thick brown hair and matching eyes and a welcoming smile. He seemed an all around good guy.

"I'm Paige, I just came here," I explained.

"Ah, I was just thinking that I couldn't have possibly overlooked someone as pretty as you in my six years here," he said with a charming smile.

I continued to talk to him and when he went to get me a drink I noticed Sirius gawking over. I felt slightly triumphant in having bothered him. It was short lived as he quickly looked away and grabbed himself a gorgeous blonde and proceeded to play with her hair. My stomach squeezed.

"For you," Sean said bringing me back to him.

"Thank you," I said taking the drink.

I tried to focus on him but in the background there was Sirius and his floozy and he was practically all over her! I swear he smirked as he looked over her shoulder at me.

"Let's dance, I love this song," I said to Sean.

"Sure," he replied taking my hand. We joined the many others around the bonfire and I made sure I pressed real close to him. I wondered how a certain someone would like that. Sean slid his hands down my back and I felt slightly disgusted at his thoughts, they were far too loud to block out. Oh well. Sirius had resorted to nibbling on floozy's ear which really, really made my blood boil. He knew what he was doing, he knew I cared. I wasn't sure how it happened but next thing I knew I'd thrown my arms around Sean and brought my lips crashing down on his. He got into it a bit too much so I pulled away shortly after but Sirius had wasted no time and was leading floozy away from the crowd. Why was there a lump forming in my throat?

"I'll see you around Sean," I said with a flirty air not wanting to lose face. He looked pretty happy with himself. He didn't leave a particularly nice taste in my mouth and what he was thinking! Everything about him was screaming what he wanted to do; I didn't even have to concentrate to be hit with an image. Boys.

"What do you say? Be my girlfriend, go on," I heard James' ever cocky voice ask.

"I'll be your girlfriend the day that werewolves tap dance and go around giving out free hugs you foul git," she spat before storming off. I looked to James with a half smile and he shrugged.

"She wants me, what can I say?" he said. I laughed and sat down beside him.

"I think she does," I smiled.

"Really? Has she said something?" he gushed excitedly.

"Not quite," I laughed.

"Oh, I wished she'd stop being so stubborn," he huffed.

"Maybe, one day," I said.

"When werewolves tap dance?" he suggested.

"There's more surreal things," I giggled.

"I like you Paige," he said with a grin.

"I like you too," I laughed.

"Say, how are you at flying?" he asked.

"I can if that's what you're asking," I replied.

"Interesting... You will come to the practice won't you? Sirius would be moody all day if you bailed," he laughed.

"I think Sirius is a little busy right now," I said bitterly.

"Ah, I see. That's Sirius for you." That made me feel tonnes better. James must have seen my face fall because he then said, "But you want my honest opinion? I think you're different. I have never in my six years of knowing Sirius seen him so determined to get one girl's attention." I thought about it and found myself half smiling.

"It'll be because I'm New Girl and he's not had it off with me yet," I suggested.

"Ha! Sirius could have anyone but he's going about making you jealous. He's a complicated git but he does like you. And between you and me, he won't have done anything too major with that blonde...," he began.

"Floozy," I smiled and we laughed. Perhaps complicated was an appropriate description for Sirius after all.

James and I returned to see Remus and Skye hand in hand under a tree laughing.

"Looky there," I grinned.

"I find it hard to believe he's finally made a move," James laughed.

"Knowing Skye she won't ask what's going on, she'll just smile and let her little heart pound and then later say it was all a mistake and he still doesn't have any sort of feelings for her," I sighed.

"Mental," James said.

"Exactly," I said.

They were so cute together; it was the most romantic little thing. I quickly gave my wand a wave and brightly coloured leaves proceeded to flutter around them. Skye looked at them with a big smile and stretched out to touch them.

"Prongs there you are. I just saw Evans storming off; ask her out again did you?" Sirius bounded over.

He shot me a wry grin. I was in no mood to return it. However, rationally if I was going to play games then I needed to look less bothered about him retaliating.

"It's only a matter of time," James mused.

Before Sirius could do anything else further infuriating Carrie came over with the most wonderfully eccentric boy I had seen so far. He had long, wild dark hair and big hazel coloured eyes. There was a tattoo of a line of stars going down one side of his face and he wore a series of leather bracelets.

"Paige this is Phoenix, Phoenix this is Paige," she said with slight giddiness in her voice- a first for Miss. Cool and Breezy.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as he grasped my hand. He must have been the exotic Ravenclaw Carrie was having a thing with.

"Would you like to dance Carrie?" Phoenix asked her with playful smile making him look much friendlier. She nodded enthusiastically and headed toward the bonfire.

"First time I've seen her like that," I said out loud.

"That's because he's the first person who's more unpredictable than she is- never gets bored see," Lily explained, suddenly appearing much to James' delight. She shot him a look which stopped him saying whatever he was going to say.

"Unpredictable?" I said. That seemed both a good thing and bad.

"Oh you'll hear all about it soon enough, they definitely go through ehm, the motions," Lily worded carefully. I nodded.

"Want to dance? It's getting a bit cold," I said to Lily. Taking one last look at James she agreed and we headed towards the dancing flames also.

"I see you were talking to Sean Trent," Lily started.

"Yeah, I just met him. He seems like a nice guy," I said half heartedly.

"He is...at times. You kissed him?" she continued with a brief eye brow raise.

"I...I just, I wasn't thinking," I stuttered.

She gave me a kind smile which said she understood exactly why I'd done it but really didn't like how I was feeling toward Sirius. Next thing I knew there were loud cheers and whoops as James let off a whole load of fireworks into the starry sky. They were amazing!

"Really, could have taken someone's eye out," Lily mumbled but the sides of her mouth were twitching considerably.

* * *

><p>The fire was dying out as everyone made their way back to the castle in dribs and drabs. Once out from underneath that tree Remus and Skye were back to being their awkward selves much to everyone's dismay. James and Sirius ran ahead of us laughing as they made the few remaining fireworks dance with their wands. I couldn't help laughing even when Lily scoffed. She loved it really. The boys kept the fireworks dancing up until we reached the common room and it was definitely time for a gloriously long sleep. Remus smiled at Skye looking like he wanted to say something, but didn't, and then left hurriedly up to the boy's dormitories. James gave Lily a wink as she left up the stairs.<p>

"See you tomorrow Gryffindor," James waved at me.

Before Sirius went entirely up the stairs he threw the last sparkling firework my way and then he disappeared. It fell into my hand as a dark red rose head. I couldn't control my smile as I closed my hand gently around it and placed it on my bed side table. Once we were all in our beds I got all the gossip of the night. Lily complained about James- naturally, Skye talked non-stop about Remus and how he'd actually held her hand! They'd talked the night away but she was too shy to ask anything of him and he probably would think that meant she didn't want anything. Tonight had been a good night for Carrie and Phoenix but Skye quickly whispered that it wasn't always this cheery- one time plates were thrown. Our chattered died down to a mummer which then died down to our light breathing as we drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>The days went on quickly and the clouds were rolling in over endless sunny days. Homework would have been dire if it weren't for Lily, she was an angel. I was really enjoying my classes though and I'd been practicing some healing charms on minor injuries and they'd worked out perfectly! Of course there was one thing on my mind I knew I had to sort out (no, <em>not <em>Sirius), it was Anieu. She was in the Forbidden Forest but I hadn't seen her in weeks and weeks. I needed to find a way in there. I had a plan, in a sense. The games keeper, a gigantic man named Rubieus Hagrid, had a rather large love for magical creatures and his hut was on the out skirts of the forest. I thought I could talk to him, not give him all the details but simply ask if he could help me. As it turned out Skye was really friendly with him as he had known her family members who had gone to Hogwarts. I didn't tell her much about why I needed to get to the forest but she never pried. So in the evening after classes she took me down to his hut. He was preening pumpkins in the garden.

"Hello Hagrid," Skye said sing songily. She was like a little pixie next to him.

"'Ello Skye! What brings ye down 'ere?" he asked with a kind smile, "Oh and who's this. Looks familiar?" he asked looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Paige Hayle," I smiled bravely. I always got a little nervous around new people but so far they had all turned out to be enormously friendly (no pun intended).

"Hayle? Your mum wasn' Bella was she?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, Bella Hayle," I half laughed.

"Blimey! I knew you look'd familiar, got 'er looks. She was a lovely girl Bella was," Hagrid said beaming.

"Thank you! Well Hagrid, I was hoping to ask you a little favour," I started innocently.

"Yes, go on," he said.

"Say I had a...treasured possession in the forest here. How would be the easiest way to see it?" I asked coyly.

"The forest? Well you see that's out of bounds," he said firmly.

"Yes of course but just say it was really important that this...treasure was to be seen so it was given the proper care it needed," I said with some emphasis.

"Er, would this treasure perhaps be a-an animal?" Hagrid asked with sparkling eyes.

"Perhaps," I said with a growing smile.

"Well, I suppose if ye were really needin' to be attendin' anything in that forest, I'd perhaps come to my hut in the evening and stay fir a while," Hagrid hinted airily.

"That would be perfect!" I exclaimed, "Thanks Hagrid!" After that Skye and I hurried off.

"What was that all about?" Skye finally asked as if she'd been holding it in for a long time.

We were sat outside. I looked around, no one was about. I considered her for a moment. I was fast beginning to love Skye to pieces and I _knew _she was trustworthy but tell her everything? What would she think! Would she ever look at me the same knowing what I could do? I couldn't- I couldn't risk it. Maybe she didn't need to know all the details I thought as I fingered my necklace.

"I-I have a pet, kind of. She's more of a friend. Her name's Anieu and well, she's a full grown white wolf," I said all at once. Skye's mouth lay agape.

"A _wolf_! Isn't that, well, dangerous?" she asked but her eyes sparkled excitedly.

"No, not Anieu. It's kind of complicated but she just showed up on my door step when I was eleven and hasn't left me since," I said carefully.

"That's...That's extraordinary! Do you think, I mean if you wanted, could I come with you?" she asked nervously.

"Come with me?" I said.

"To see her," Skye said in a small voice.

"Of course you can!" I said happily. Her face was spread with a smile.

"Wow! I can't believe it, a real white wolf! This is...wow!" she repeated.

"I-I'm not sure I want everyone knowing just yet," I said tactfully. Skye looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Oh look! It's Sean Trent," she said excitedly and sure enough there he was walking towards us.

Then Skye gave me a nudge and saw from behind us were Sirius and Remus bickering away jokingly. This couldn't end well. I gave her a "help me" look and she nodded.

"I'll be a minute or so," she grinned.

"What are you going to talk about?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'll think of something," she laughed airily before skipping off to talk to Sirius and Remus.

"Hello gorgeous," Sean grinned widely.

"Hey yourself," I blushed.

"How have you been?" he said with a smile playing across his lips.

"Fine thanks," I said. He was very slowly walking me into a tree.

"Good, I haven't seen you since the bonfire. I was hoping we could, uhm, get to know each other a little better, if you know what I mean?" he said in a low voice. Oh no.

"Sean, I like you and everything but we just met..." I started to ramble off quickly as I realise I'd walked so far back I was leaning against the tree.

He continued to advance as my heart began to rise.

"Yes I know but when you kissed me I just knew there was something there- heat," he continued in that same low purr. Before I knew it his arms were blocking me on either side with his hands resting on the bark.

"Yes well, all in the moment," I said awkwardly.

He gave a quiet laugh before forcing his lips down on mine. I tried to push him away but he was a really stocky guy. He pulled away briefly.

"Come on baby, we both know you want it," he grinned.

"Shows how well you know me," I said trying to duck underneath him as he laughed.

"Sean, _move_," I growled.

"Come on, don't be a cock tease," he said losing his calm.

"Sean, I'm serious," I said glaring at him before he pushed hard against me.

"Get off!" I shouted as his hand started to go up my shirt... In a blur there was a shout and that horrible noise of flesh on flesh filled my ears. My eyes refocused to what had happened. Sirius had bounded over and punched Sean straight in the face knocking him to ground. I blinked rapidly, still leaning against the tree. Sirius gave a strangely dog like growl before Sean scrammed shouting something incomprehensible.

"Are you okay?" I heard Sirius ask, he looked so intensely into my eyes I forgot how to breath.

"Y-yeah, I'm...that was, thanks, Sirius," I said in a breath.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled softening his beforehand angry expression.

"Oh my God! Paigey, are you okay? I-I never thought Sean, he's in my Potions class and he can be a dick but I never, are you okay?" Skye rambled with wide eyes.

"Skye, Skye calm down," I started, "I'm fine. Don't worry, I just was...taken aback," I mumbled off at the end.

"Come on, no doubt Lily's hexed James in some way or another," Remus said nodding towards the school.

I gave him a kind smile which he returned and we all headed up to the castle. Skye walked quietly with Remus as Sirius fell back to walk with me.

"What were you thinking even talking to that guy in the first place?" Sirius sneered.

"Sorry I didn't know he was a potential rapist!" I snapped.

"You shouldn't have gone about snogging him at the bonfire! You barely knew the guy," Sirius snapped angrily.

"It's not like I knew what he was thinking!" I almost screamed.

Okay that was a bit of a lie. Sean had had some smarmy thoughts but I didn't know he was capable of actually trying something.

"Anyway it's none of your business how well I know anyone I decide to talk to or kiss for that manner," I hissed at him.

"I'm just saying you didn't exactly make it difficult for him," Sirius glowered.

"So what? It's _my _fault what happened?" I snarled. His temper seemed to pipe down.

"No! No, that's not what I meant," he said quietly.

I didn't say anything back; there really wasn't anything to say. Yes, I shouldn't have kissed Sean to make Sirius jealous but I did. My judgement was clouded but everyone makes mistakes. Why Sirius was acting like he cared was beyond me. He was with a new girl every other day and practically had an official fan-club. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the Fat Lady.

"Hinkypuff," Skye said and the portrait swung open.

"Moony! Padfoot!" James erupted. He bounded over with a blood stained cloth around his hand.

"You missed it! I just gave old Malfoy and Snape a right shaking. Let loose a couple of pissed off Snargols, they weren't expecting a thing. Of course I didn't get away completely scot free," James laughed holding up his hand. Snargols were little wood creature who kept to themselves but if provoked- bit, hard.

"It was stupid and irresponsible and God knows what they could have done to you! You were down in those dungeons," Lily erupted with a concerned undertone.

"Lily-flower, old Snivellus and Malfoy thoroughly deserved what they got," James said solemnly.

"That's not the point!" she snapped. Oh my, was our little Lily feeling a pang of concern for dear old "arrogant, slimy git"?

"Did you get bitten?" I asked looking at his bleeding hand.

"Yup, nasty little buggers," James beamed.

"Do you trust me?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Only a little," he said playfully.

I pointed to his hand and he let me take of the feeble binding. I placed my hands over it with my wand slotted sideways in them and concentrated really hard while muttering a few simple incantations.

"Wow," they all pretty much chorused.

"Paigey that's amazing! I didn't know you could do that," Lily said impressed. The cut on James' hand had been healed of course.

"You're full of surprises," James grinned.

"As I'm sure you are too," I shot back. He nodded and admired his hand.

"Thanks," he grinned before running his hands through his permanently messy hair.

"Oh no, I have to finish that stupid Charms essay," Skye suddenly groaned. The atmosphere had picked up since mine and Sirius' argument.

"You're good at the old Charms are you not Moony?" Sirius suddenly piped with an evil grin. Skye looked cutely helpless. She hated Charms.

"Top of the class our dear Remy is," James said mockingly. Skye looked at him shyly.

"I mean if you're not busy or anything, I'm just _so _hopeless at Charms. I just don't understand and my wand never does what I want it to," she complained  
>heavily. How could he say no?<p>

"I'd be happy to help," he smiled.

I looked over at him and grinned, and then I noticed dark circles around his eyes. He mustn't have been sleeping properly. Skye could hardly contain her appreciation as she almost skipped up to the dorms to get her quill.

"Good luck," Lily said.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked curiously.

"Skye really, _really _doesn't understand or like Charms," she said with a small smile.

Remus looked like a fish out of water as Skye almost knocked him over as she arrived back with her parchment and quills. I simply laughed as we all grabbed the prime, squishy seats in front of the fire. I listened to James and Sirius bounce off each other as they told stories and Lily and I laughed. Today she seemed in a good mood with James- to everyone's shock. Sirius and I had avoided talking to each other since the spat. From the corner I could see Skye whining and despairing into her parchment as Remus looked helpless in trying to comfort her.

"Remember that time you had Snivellus up in the air and you were going to bare his dirty, grey under wear to the world but Evans here tried to stop you," Sirius laughed.

"Just resorted to a hex did I not?" James mused.

"Yeah that was when he called her a...," Sirius stopped as Lily went stiff and James' face screwed up.

"What about that time you let off a bag of dung bombs in the girl's dormitories in second year," Lily said cutting the tension short.

The boys roared with laughter as she tried her best to keep a serious face.

"Lovely," I quipped. It was late in the night when Skye and Remus returned with a finished essay. He looked even more worn out.

"Tried to warn you," Lily said as Skye shot her a glare.

At that point the portrait swung open and in walked Peter and Carrie. He looked awe stricken, almost like he was going to faint as he trailed after Carrie. She did look especially hot that day with her shirt buttons down a little and bright red lip stick.

"Evening kiddies," she said on arrival.

"Where have you been?" I asked with a smile, sensing the answer.

"Nowhere," she said coyly.

"Really? Not the Ravenclaw end of the castle at all?" Lily asked innocently.

I noted Peter's face twist at the mention of Phoenix. It must have been another good Carrie/Phoenix day.

"I'm saying nothing," she said throwing herself into a seat, "The first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend."

"What's Hogsmeade?" I asked and then wished I hadn't. It was clearly a stupid thing to ask.

"Aw I love you Paige, you're like a complete Hogwarts virgin," Carrie said affectionately. I noticed Sirius' eyebrow rise at the word "virgin". I chose to ignore it.

"It's the village nearby, you know- the only all wizarding village in Britain. We get to go on weekend trips there since third year. It's still pretty brilliant though. We'll take you for your first butter beer!" Lily said excitedly.

"We'll take you around Zonko's joke shop and show you were our talents for trouble first begun," grinned James.

"And Honeyduke's! They do every sugar coated thing available in the entire world," Skye gushed.

I smiled at them all of a sudden very excited for the weekend and also warmed again by the feeling that these people had accepted me into their lives with open arms. It got later and everyone started packing up for bed. Sirius caught me lightly by the arm as everyone started to go up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about what I said, earlier. I wasn't thinking, obviously that wasn't your fault. It was that scum Trent's," Sirius growled in that animal-like way.

"It's okay. Thank you though, honestly. It was a really nice thing you did, I mean, you know. It was sweet, I'm glad you saved me," I said thinking on the spot.

"Save you huh? Maybe I'll be your hero eh?" he joked doing a superman pose.

"Deflate your ego please," I laughed and he smiled. The room went kind of quiet and I forgot there were still other people in it as we looked at each other.

"N-night," I forced myself to say.

"Goodnight Princess," he called. Lily waited at the bottom of the stairs for me, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Spill?" she said.

"Once we're in our room," I said and we started to climb, "Hey Lily, you know you don't always have to put up you're 'I hate James' front when you're with us. We don't care that deep, deep down your feelings are slowly turning the other way," I said slyly and lightly. She hesitated.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I was actually worried about what those Slytherians could have done to Jame...I mean Potter, they pull stunts all the time but those lot are right into the Dark Arts," Lily explained.

"You have a heart, it allows you to care," I laughed, "Get used to almost calling him James." She gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Great, this is all I need. On top of exams and all the parties Carrie organises, I need to worry about whether or not James Potter is almost getting himself killed. Brilliant," she ranted and we both burst into laughter. We entered our dorm and I proceeded to tell the girls what had happened with Sean. They gasped and shouted and name called in all the right places. Even Lily couldn't fault Sirius in what he'd done.

"He's a good guy at heart, just miss guided by that _thing _in his pants," Carrie said matter of factly. Skye and Lily laughed in agreement. Skye talked about how sweet Remus was helping her and he told her she wasn't stupid, actually, he thought she was quite brilliant. Of course there was the fact they hadn't talked about the hand holding incident since it happened. Carrie and Phoenix had almost done It.

"Carrie! No way, when?" Skye erupted.

"Don't be stupid Carrie, you know how you and him can get," Lily warned.

"Do you think you will?" I asked.

"Ladies please, I don't know. I mean it's a big deal and I like him a lot. I just don't know. I want to but...still," she drifted off.

"Is he your first?" I asked timidly. She gave me a smile and laughed.

"Contrary to what most people think, yes," she replied and I smiled at her. We talked for a bit more before drifting off. I unfortunately stayed awake until I was sure the rest of the girls had fallen asleep. Then I got up out of my bed and got dressed hastily.

"Skye, Skye!" I said in a hoarse whisper. She stirred.

"Yes mum?" she mumbled.

"I'm going to see Anieu," I whispered and she seemed to force herself up. She sleepily dressed and we made our way stealthily out of the castle. The light was still on in Hagrid's hut and he invited us in hastily.

"So what is this creature you've got stowed away in the forest?" he asked. I side glanced Skye and she nodded.

"A white wolf," I replied.

"Wow! You don't say. Beautiful creatures, very elegant, very spiritual. Old magic they are," he said all at once, "Well girls, don't be too long and stay near me hut will ye and if you need help just come back. Are you sure you don' want to take Fang?" he asked offering us the company of his boarhound.

"We'll be okay Hagrid," we assured him before setting off. Skye and I walked hurriedly to the trees in silence. She looked at me expectantly and I looked back feeling silly but I had to do it. I cleared my throat before letting out an uncannily realistic sounding howl. She looked at me with her mouth gaping and it gaped even more when she saw Anieu happily bounding out of the woods towards us. She leaped into my embrace and nuzzled into my neck. Skye was at a loss for words.

"She-She's beautiful!" Skye said with twinkles in her eyes.

"You can touch her if you like," I said with a smile at the acceptance of one of my many secrets from her. She beamed at me and timidly approached Anieu who took no time to shove herself lovingly into Skye. We all sat together and I told Skye the edited version of how I'd come to have Anieu and how Dumbledore had brought her here.

"It's just incredible. I mean, she's a wolf! Here I am bold as brass, petting a _wolf_! Insane," she grinned.

"I think she's one in a million, I mean I wouldn't go hugging the rest of the wolves in the country," I joked.

"Me neither," Skye laughed. The sky started to get slightly less dark and I knew we'd better get back to the castle. We said our goodbyes to Anieu, waved to Hagrid and snuck back into our dorms.

"That is the most magical thing I have done in my life so far," Skye whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime," I whispered back before falling into a very deep sleep.

**R and R please!**


	4. Butterbeer and Sweet Treats

**I love Skye and Remus, they're so adorable but nippy. This chapter was a bit of fun.**

Chapter Four

Butter beer and Sweet Treats

Saturday- sweet, sweet Saturday. I only had a small pile of homework left and would have enjoyed a lie in if we hadn't been going to Hogsmeade. Lily and Carrie got up first and weren't the quietest people in the world I tell you.

"Morning," Carrie chirped as I sat up groggily and yawned extensively. Everyone was already up.

"What do I wear?" Skye moaned throwing yet another piece of clothing on the floor.

Carrie ran to her side to save us all another whine. In the end she wore loose, harem style trousers and a short, white chiffon top. Her hair was down and back to its loosely curled self and there were little flowers in it for decoration. She looked gorgeous as ever but in a casual way. Of course she brought her snug coat to put over it. Carrie was clad in leather- yes, you heard- trousers and a military style jacket. She must have been meeting with Phoenix. Lily wore skinny jeans which worked well with her endless legs and a nice top. She wrapped her hair around and clipped it up. Me? I was wearing tight leggings and a large knit jumper. My hair was down with its natural wave that I couldn't be bothered doing anything about.

"Oh we better hurry, everyone will be leaving soon!" Skye exclaimed.

We all hurried out of our dormitory and stopped when we reached the backs of students already leaving. Our names were checked off and we headed forward.

"Is that Phoenix? Is he, is he talking to Abigail Philip! She's a little slut," Carrie hissed.

Oh no. From where we stood, you could see Phoenix laughing and placing his hand on her shoulder ever now and then. It didn't look good. Carrie was fuming as we continued walking into the breath taking little village of Hogsmeade! It was beautiful.

"I'll see you guys in the Broomsticks later," Carrie said airily.

"This won't end well," Lily sighed.

"It's there whole 'seeing' thing. The sooner they make themselves official, the sooner all this stupid game playing and jealously crap can stop! It's just hurting her," Skye snapped as Lily nodded.

My chest gave a squeeze. Yes, _stupid _game playing. Anyway, I was taken around all the shops until my feet simply couldn't take it anymore and I had to be taken for a butter beer.

"Wow, this is good," I mused looking into the orangey coloured drink. We'd found a cosy corner, taken off our jackets and were just chatting when the door opened and they walked in.

"Your prayers have been answered ladies," I giggled nodding in their direction.

"Oh my God. There's no escape, okay just lay low and maybe they won't see us," Lily said hopefully.

Silly girl. James looked over and I waved.

"Paige!" Lily said over exasperated.

"You will thank me one day," I grinned as she scoffed.

"Look Peter's not there," Skye noticed.

"Oh," I said. Ever since the train I'd avoided contact with "Wormtail" at all costs.

"I don't really mind him, he's kind of creepy sometimes," Skye mused.

"A little. He glory worships those two," Lily said meaning James and Sirius.

"He also worships Carrie but in hopefully a different way," Skye laughed musically.

"I've noticed," I piped.

"It's been ever since first year, she was nice to him see when some guys were giving him stick and well, the heart wants what the heart wants," Lily shrugged.

"And what might that be Evans?" James shot with a grin taking a seat beside her.

Sirius and Remus brought over another round of butter beer. Remus shyly sat beside Skye who blushed and Sirius sat across from me with his ever present cocky half-smile.

"How long does it take you ladies to get ready, we thought you weren't coming," James laughed.

"We saw Carrie, someone's on the war path," Sirius stated.

"Phoenix," Lily and Skye droned.

"Of course," Remus quipped, "When is it not?"

"They probably are up and down so much because of all the sexual tension," Sirius said smirking and looking directly at me.

"Or you know, they're both just psychos," I offered jokingly.

"Sounds about right," Lily said thoughtfully.

"They both never back down but in the end they're as sorry as each other," Skye furthered the explanation.

"Complicated gits," James said with a head shake.

"You're telling us," Lily sighed. James looked beside himself that she had addressed him like a human for once.

"Easy tiger," I mouthed to him and he shot back a grin. The chat was light and so far there were no major Lily/James arguments- just light banter.

"I think this is the first time we've been able to sit down together and not have tables flipped," Skye noticed with a smile as Lily blushed lightly.

"Yes, it is nice to have the family all together without incident," I joked.

"Very nice," James nodded side glancing at Lily who couldn't bring herself to look back.

"I'll be back in a minute," Lily said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Can't let you go alone can I Lils," Skye giggled while squeezing past Remus who seemed to freeze as she did.

As they walked away I saw James look round and very noticeably stare at Lily's ass. My mouth fell open. I scrunched up a bit of parchment and threw it at James' face.

"Eyes up," I laughed.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

"Are you okay Moony?" Sirius asked Remus who still looked awe stricken.

"She smells like a meadow," he mused as we all burst out laughing.

"We're making progress," I muttered, maybe in five years he'd tell her she smelt nice.

"Paige, the Quidditch try outs are on Tuesday, still coming?" James asked with his grin.

"Well if I'm not busy...," I joked, "Of course I'm coming." I thought I saw a flicker of something in Sirius' eyes. Sirius coughed and nudged James.

"Oh yeah! Do you think you and the girls would be up for a little get together at our dorm say around one am?" James asked smoothly.

"Get together?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, food, drinks, a bit of spin the bottle," he laughed.

"How very mature of us," I giggled, it was possibly the only way Remus and Skye were going to get anywhere as he was blushing beside me, "I think they'll come, Carrie'll probably need cheering up anyway."

"Excellent," Sirius grinned enthusiastically.

"We'll see you tonight then," they grinned wider.

"See who tonight?" Skye asked as her and Lily returned.

"No one," I smirked. This was going to some night.

* * *

><p>Once we'd returned to the dormitory I explained to the girls what the boys had proposed.<p>

"No! Absolutely not!" Lily snapped.

"Remus' room?" Skye asked shakily.

"I think it's a good idea," Carrie said quietly from her bed.

She was sitting cross legged on her bed with blood shot, puffy eyes. She'd had a very loud and very animated fight with Phoenix about his blatant flirting. Lily went quiet from her ongoing complaining.

"I suppose...it could be fun," Lily said suddenly.

"Okay then?" I said to finalise it. They nodded and I gave Carrie a smile she slowly returned.

"Wait," Skye said with wide eyes.

"What?" Lily and I asked.

"He's going to see me in my pyjamas," Skye eeped looking down at her shorts and we all laughed- even Carrie.

"I have just the thing too," Carrie piped ducking under her bed and playing with a floorboard. She emerged with a bottle.

"Russian standard," she said- premium vodka. Oh no.

Lily looked as if she was going to say something but seeing Carrie cry her eyes out earlier stopped her.

"Cheers," I said.

Carrie's eyes shone. She wasn't handling the whole Phoenix thing well; I don't think she ever had. We proceeded to get ready. Skye was all over the place at the fact Remus would see her legs, she had me giggling.

"You have a point, I'm not sure he'll be able to handle it," I smirked.

"Remy might just faint at the sight of some skin," Carrie winked having cheered up a bit.

"Oh no, Paige you're good with the healing. Be prepared," Lily nodded.

"Shut up!" Skye snapped with a smile. We'd all kind of gone casual considering it was one am. My hair was sitting on top of my head and I had a hoodie over my jammy top. I was wearing shorts too.

"Okay are you ready?" Lils asked.

She'd slowly warmed to the idea of going since we'd been getting ready. She flicked her wand doing a few complicated silencing and illusion charms as we creeped up the boys dormitory stairs. Once we reached the door Skye realised where she was going and tried to walk away. Carrie grabbed her and gave her a "man up" look. She whimpered a little before looking back to her slim legs. She had definite problems accepting she was gorgeous. I went to tap the door lightly but before I did it was opened by a grinning Sirius. There was music coming from inside and a small mound of food and drink. He ushered us in. It was a lot tidier than I'd expected but they'd probably shoved everything into their trunks.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the loudening music, "Temporary silencing charm around the dorm," Sirius said.

She tried not to look impressed. I noticed a map looking thing in his hand. There was ink fading from it. Once the door was shut there was brief silence before Carrie grinned.

"Cups?" she asked innocently.

"You are disgusting," Lily laughed at Sirius as he was forced to take another shot due to the fact he'd been caught naked in a broom closet.

"It wasn't my fault!" he groaned.

I wasn't drunk but I was feeling a bit light headed and happy. Everyone was chatting; Lily had loosened up a bit and was actually sending grins James' way. Carrie was dancing and laughing but I had the feeling she would maybe start crying at any minute. Eventually we all grouped off. Remus and Skye sat chatting and laughing around the heap of food on the floor, Lily, James, Carrie and Peter where near each other half dancing, half talking. I'd made my way over to their window and opened it a bit to let in some air- it was getting hot. I also proceeded to take off my hoodie. I was wearing a skin tight vest top but I blissfully didn't care. I was just feeling lighter than usual.

"Nice necklace," Sirius said holding the orb around my neck briefly before letting it go. I froze a little, I'd almost forgotten about it. He cocked his head and me and I snapped out of any kind of panic and smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

He held his arm out in the direction of what I assumed was his bed. There was a Gryffindor scarf and poster clad on the wall beside it. I went to sit down on it as he followed.

"So, Paige, Paigey, babe," he grinned in that cocky way but it made me melt.

"Yes Sirius, Sirry, baby?" I smirked.

"You...you are something else," he said carefully not taking his eyes from mine.

"You're pretty unique too," I laughed lightly noticing our faces were drawing closer to each others'.

"I, you- I mean," he coughed getting his smoothness back, "I'm Sirius Black, and you are gorgeous." Our lips were almost touching.

"I'm also not that easy," I said each word slowly as my lips hit his now and again. I pulled away a little bit and gave him a wry smile.

"I never said you were but come on, me and you, you and me," he said with a wink.

"Me and you, you and her, and her, and her, and is there anyone left?" I said while cocking one of my eye brows.

He looked taken back briefly before going back into confidence mode.

"You're different, you're...," he started.

"Special? You're lines are not entirely original," I half snapped.

He still kept his head. Knowing I was _not _going to kiss him (no matter how much I may have wanted to) he took my hands into his. I watched him curiously. He lifted them both to his mouth and kissed them gently. Oh no. I was paralysed. I literally couldn't move. He took this as an invitation to bring his irresistibly lush lips onto my arm. They worked themselves slowly up to my collar bone leaving warm, tingling reminders of them on my skin. He kissed into the side of my neck and I had to bite me lip hard to stop from whimpering. My whole body was screaming out for me to grab him and kiss him but my pride got the better of me. As his lips landed on my cheeks he stopped before I could pull away and smiled slyly. He was teasing me! The sneaky little git. His smile grew as he must have seen some of the longing in my face. I turned away quickly. Across the room Carrie was sobbing into Peter's shoulder. I listened over the music.

"I don't u-understand why I'm n-not g-good enough for him P-Peter," she cried- clearly drunk.

"I-I think you are the prettiest girl in the entire world and he is an idiot to not think the same. If it was me, I'd never let you go from me ever, you're perfect Carrie," he said quietly.  
>She whaled and threw her arms around his neck. He went a deep red colour.<p>

"W-why can't all guys be as s-sweet as you," she sobbed.

Beside them James was sitting beside Lily who had minutes before been shouting at him. He'd shouted back and now they were quiet. Lily was clearly battling her feelings out loud and lashing out at him for making her feel for him. Skye looked into Remus eyes like he was the only person in the room- in the world. It was a look filled with complete adoration.

"Spin the bottle people, lighten the mood a little?" Sirius piped grabbing the now empty vodka bottle.

"Absolutely!" James said getting away from Lily who looked hurt for a moment.

The others slowly formed a circle. Carrie quickly dried her eyes and took the first spin. It landed on Sirius. They kissed for a lot longer than I would have liked but, it was just a game. A few spins later and it was my turn. I found myself glaring at Sirius. The bottle pointed to James. As much as I wanted to really kiss James to piss of Sirius, I couldn't do it to Lily so I gave him a friendly peck on the lips with a big "mwah!" Remus spun it and everyone went silent as it curiously landed on Skye. James and Sirius looked at each other triumphantly and grinned. It was sweet how awkward the look they gave each other was. She was beside him, he leaned down a little and she closed her eyes and they kissed. It was quite short but she bit her lip as they parted and went very pink as he looked sheepish.  
>Then Peter spun and it landed on Carrie, I thought he was going to collapse as she gave him a lazy smile. She leaned over and bestowed him with a very light and short peck. He may have been creepy and not very attractive but he had been very sweet to her when she was vulnerable.<br>Next thing Sirius had spun it and it took me a few minutes to realise it had landed on me. Anger built itself up inside me as I thought of how Sirius had made me feel- so happy- but at the same time I knew I didn't actually _mean _anything to him. It wasn't like the love, respect and adoration I had felt Remus feel for Skye. It wasn't the devotion and loyalty James tried to show Lily. It was nothing but wanting to keep up a reputation and plain curiosity. Who did he think he was? And he'd teased me; he'd pulled me along, well! We'd see. Suddenly I pulled Sirius by the collar of his t-shirt that made his arm muscles bulge and brought his lips into mine fiercely. I felt his surprise as he took a few seconds to kiss back. He then bravely wrapped his arms around my waist as I gave him one hell of a kiss. I pulled back biting his lip lightly and sitting back down. He fell back looking completely dazed. I felt triumphant at the fact that now he could just think about that and how I was not falling for his stupid charms. It was him who looked like he wanted more- not me. Then again there was this small- tiny, minuscule- voice screaming you just kissed Sirius Black! And then fainting. It had been...wow. Through the triumph I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath shorten. That, certainly, could not be a good sign.  
>Breaking the silence James awkwardly spun the bottle and, well, it landed on Lily. He hesitated. That was until she leaned over a little, he was filled with unexpected joy he moved right in for the kiss I'm sure he had been dreaming of for quite some time when <strong>SMACK<strong>. She slapped him. She slapped him straight across the face!

"I will never, ever kiss you Potter. You make me sick, you are the most arrogant, pig-headed, bullying excuse for a person I have ever met!" she growled.

For a split second he looked utterly defeated until he saw red.

"You know what. I am _sick _of you Lily Evans! I don't know what the hell you want from me! I could do much better than a stuck up, know-it-all, prudey bitch!" he shouted back.

It seemed all the put downs and rejections Lily had dished out at him had surfaced and what she'd done that night was the last straw. He couldn't shake it off anymore. The room went dead silent. Lily's eyes were on the verge of watering. Something had to be done.

"Come on," I said getting up and grabbing Lily by the forearm. She let me pull her up, "_Come on_."

I pulled her towards the door and Skye jumped up and took her from me. She gave me a sad look and walked quickly away with Lily.

"I don't feel so good," Carrie mumbled.

"You drank almost half a bottle of vodka, what were you expecting?" I snapped. Her head fell forward. Why did she have to choose now to get all sleepy? I advanced on her and heaved her up putting her arm around me.

"I'll help," Remus said quietly.

James and Sirius said nothing. James just looked so...it was heart breaking. I should have stayed. I should have said something, anything! I should have explained about what Lily was feeling, how she was scared. I should have told Sirius I thought I was in love with him and I was scared too and I didn't want to play games, but I just left with Remus and gave him a nod as I carried her into our dorm. I put Carrie into bed- she was already sound asleep.

"Lily," I started. There were tears streaming down her face.

"I-I don't know why I did that," she sobbed.

"It was a bit out of order," I blurted. She looked hurt but it was the truth. She sobbed harder.

"It-It's a-all my fault," she wailed.

"Lily, look, James will forgive you and he'll tell you how sorry he is for what he said and how he didn't mean it because, look at me, he really does love you," I said looking into her striking emerald green eyes.

"I-I d-don't know what I t-think anymore," she said between sobs.

"Maybe you should be telling him this and not us," Skye said softly while she cradled Lily.

Exactly Lily, but now wasn't the time. For now we just wiped her tears and whispered soothing words before she too fell asleep. Skye looked over to me and I gave her a grin- she hadn't had time to express her awestruck happiness over her first kiss with Remus Lupin!

"I know," I said quietly and she beamed back before we too climbed into bed.

**R & R please!**


	5. Cold Shoulders and Quidditch

**Freshly written chapter five, enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Cold Shoulders and Quidditch

I kissed Sirius Black. I actually kissed him. Oh and it wasn't exactly a polite or sweet sort of kiss. What was I thinking? That he was gorgeous and sexy and his smile made me forget where I was- obviously I meant besides all that. Lily woke up in a foul mood and decided that instead of saying sorry she was going to hate James even more than usual. Fantastic. Carrie was planning on flirting with every guy with a pulse as she painted her lips red that morning. Then there was Skye who was so nervous about seeing Remus again I think she was going to throw up.

"What if he regrets it so much he never, ever talks to me ever again!" Skye said with her mouth a gape.

"Will you give it a rest Skye!" Lily snapped meanly. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I...I'm sorry," she mumbled. Skye shook it off and resorted to twiddling her curls around her finger. As Skye and I walked down to breakfast (Carrie had caught up with some cute Hufflepuff guy and Lily and stormed off a while before) I felt my stomach clench and I had a feeling it wasn't because I was hungry. Anyway, I'd decided I'd talk to James and try straighten things out- for everyone's sake. That was my fullest of intentions. That was until...I saw it. I couldn't help it; I just stopped walking and gawked. There was Sirius. And he wasn't alone. In fact he was very _un_-alone. There was a dark haired girl attached to him- to his mouth and his hands were...busy. Skye took a minute to realise what I was staring at.

"_Oh_!" she exclaimed.

I couldn't speak. Or move, or think. W...what? He was kissing someone else? Less than twenty-four hours before I'd kissed him. I _**knew **_it! I knew he never liked me or gave a crap about me in the slightest. He just wanted to have a test drive and well, I mustn't have passed the test. All thoughts of talking to James and sorting things out left my mind.

"Paige?" Skye said somewhere- in a different world as far as I was considered.

"I...not hungry," I tried to say before turning on my heel and getting as far away from Sirius Black as humanly possible. Next thing I knew my legs had carried me out of the castle and far into the grounds. Oh my God. Breathe. Okay, reality check. Why was I making such a big deal about it? I kissed him to prove a point- that was it. Right so why did it feel like my insides were squirming and threatening to climb out my throat (as gross as that is)? I quivered. I didn't. I _couldn't_. But I did. I was in love with Sirius Black. Ah, shit. With that new found piece of information pounding in my head I couldn't bring myself to go to my first class- Charms. Especially because he was there. I found myself wandering cautiously into the forest where Anieu came bounding towards me. I fell onto a tree stump as she sat beside me; I'd be perfectly safe with her there.

"I love him," I said to her as she made a sigh like noise before placing her head on my knee.

"Lily will be so disgusted," I continued, "He can never know." She licked my hand tentaviley as a sneaky tear welled up in my eye. I rubbed it furiously.

"He'll break me," I whispered.

* * *

><p>My morals got the best of me and I returned to my classes- Sirius wasn't in anymore of mine anyway. The last class of the day was Transfiguration and I was scribbling as fast as possible and willing the time to tick quicker. When Professor McGonagall finally dismissed us I'd already gathered my things and was off like bullet. That was until a hand grabbed my shoulder and stopped me quite ungracefully.<p>

"Hey, you're a pretty hard girl to come by," he half grinned.

"Yeah, right," I mumbled wanting to get away.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I breathed out and put on a smile.

"Of course you can James," I replied and followed him out to a balcony overlooking the grounds.

"You okay?" he asked with an air of caring in his voice I hadn't expected.

"I'm fine," I replied looking over the balcony at the tip of the Quidditch pitch in the distance. James sighed.

"What about you?" I asked tentaviley.

"I...I don't know," he answered.

"She's really stubborn," I said absent mindedly.

"Stubborn," he repeated.

"She cares about you though," I continued.

"Funny way of showing it," he scoffed.

"Well, it's hard for her," I said looking at him for a brief minute and then back to the horizon.

"Sirius cares about you too," he said suddenly and then it was my turn to scoff.

"He has a funny way of showing it," I laughed dryly.

"It's hard for him," he said with a small smile spreading on his face and I laughed- it felt good.

"What if you had yourself convinced you hated someone- it's all you knew and then one day you woke up and a thought popped into your head? That thought being that hey, maybe you don't hate them. Maybe you like them, maybe you more than like the. Well, frankly that's enough to mess anyone up and said person would need some to time to get said head together," I explained with a matter of fact smile. He took it in and was silent for a long time. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"I've known Sirius for six years now and not once have I ever seen him try so hard to impress one girl. Never once have I seen him speechless after kissing a girl. I have never seen him care about a girl in all the time I've known him and I know him better than anyone. He's my best friend. Sirius doesn't care about girls- he doesn't like being vulnerable. He does all the playing and heart breaking; he's never the one to get hurt. You have to understand that when something comes along that could hurt him; he doesn't know what to do about it because it's dangerous. And _that's _enough to mess anyone up," he grinned. Sirius was scared I'd hurt him? I didn't know what to think, it wasn't that I thought James was lying but it just seemed so farfetched that someone could possibly get so worked up about _me_.

"You should apoligise for what you said to her," I said.

"I know, I will. One of us has to see sense and I know it's not going to be her," he sighed.

"You're a good person James," I said sweetly.

"Thank you. You should try and give Sirius a chance, he's an idiot but I think maybe- if you wanted of course- you two could actually be something and Sirius has never had something before," he said encouragingly. I nodded.

"Oh and, it's Quidditch trials tomorrow. Come along yeah?" he asked. I hesitated but one look into his eager little eyes and I had to say yes. After all he had just been a total sweetie to me.

"Excellent, I'll see you then," he beamed before heading off. I took one last look into the darkening horizon and followed him out.

There were a lot of people in the common room that night; it was like there was no room to breathe. I made my decision to not stop and find a seat when I saw Sirius sitting on a chair with two girls perched either side of him. He looked up but I couldn't let myself see his intense grey eyes without feeling like the ground was being pulled out from underneath me. So I left quickly to my dorm without looking back. I walked into an empty dorm and let out a long repressed sigh before falling onto my bed. What kind of sticky web I had I spun? Was what James said really true? Did that mean that Sirius, well, wanted to be with me, properly? Why couldn't I believe that? Maybe I just had to say something to him. Suddenly the hurt from this morning came back on me and I felt an uncomfortable sting in my eyes. Was he seriously worth my time? Yes. I didn't doubt that. But why didn't I doubt that. Oh right...the whole "L" word fiasco. I needed help. With that thought, the door was pushed open and in walked Lily with a smile on her face.

"Hey Paigey," she chirped.

"Hey, feeling better then?" I asked sceptically

"Yes thank you, don't know what was wrong with me this morning," she said dismissively.

"Right so denial is it?" I quipped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said airily, "Anyway, are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"Liar," she retorted.

"Back at you," I smiled. She eyed me impressively before we both laughed.

"We can talk later?" she offered.

"Absolutely," I grinned. Neither of us wanted to face our stupid little Marauder-like realities.

"You mind if I'm really boring and finish of some homework?" she asked.

"Not at all, I'll join you actually. Oh and here, my mum sent them," I said dishing out a tin of the most beautiful double chocolate chip cookies I had ever tasted in my life.

"Oh. My. God. This is what heaven tastes like isn't it?" Lily moaned with joy.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

"Remind me to stop around Mama Hayle's," she laughed.

"You guys should actually, come around for a little while in the summer, say for my birthday?" I said throwing the offer out in the air and hoping for the best.

"That's a great idea lovely and if there's these cookies hanging around I'll be there before you are," she laughed.

I smiled letting my mind wander to what could be the first real birthday since I was eleven and had dinner with Julie. I used to love having parties, even when I was teeny but it was hard to have one when you were the only guest. It wasn't all bad, we went on holiday for my sixteenth but still, I'd always had an undeniable love for organising and having parties. So Lily and I were boring for the rest of the night which was nice actually. We finished ridiculously long essays and laughed all night. The sky had turned a seamless black when Carrie and Skye came back in.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I have a date on Friday," Carrie announced proudly. I couldn't help raising my eyebrow. Okay so clearly her and Phoenix weren't going to talk their problems out. Skye side glanced me.

"Oh right, who with?" I asked.

"Leo Esmond," she replied- it sounded familiar...where had I heard it?

"The Slytherin keeper?" Lily asked, we all looked at her in shock, "What? I know _some_ things about Quidditch!"

Oh yeah, I remembered. When James was giving me a hefty lecture on Quidditch he'd mentioned Leo Esmond was a sneaky git when it came to Quidditch even if he was the keeper. Ultimately, she was only using Leo to get to Phoenix (the girl sure did have a thing for "exotic" boys, I wondered if she'd ever date a John or Dave) so he mustn't have been the most likeable guy on the planet.

"I'm surprised he allowed you to speak to him," Lily said, dripping with sarcasm.

"He's the Queen of Arrogance," Skye explained as I took it in.

"Yeah, yeah but he does have amazing abs," Carrie mused.

"_Carrie_!" Lily exclaimed.

"Easy girl, I'm not a nun," Carrie shrugged. Lily went silent, probably accidently remembering James' "prudey" comment. Quickly after their arrival everyone started to fall into bed and before I knew it the room was silent except from the steady breathing of the girls.

"Paige?" Skye whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Aw, good you're up. I met up with Remus today," she said through what I could only assume was a massive smile.

"You did? Well done girlie, what happened?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows.

"I just ran into him, he looked awful Paigey- really ill. He seemed all jumpy so I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk or something for fresh air and he said yes and we went down by the lake. We just talked about nothing really but it just felt really, _comfortable_. I mean, I actually just talked to him. I made him laugh," she grinned again, "And we talked about the whole James and Lily thing and how they should just get together. Then he said maybe they wouldn't be the only ones in our groups who got together and I think, I think he was going to kiss me again!" she gushed.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I said quietly.

"But then he felt really bad and looked like, I don't know but he needed to go lie down. He said he was really sorry and we should do it again soon," she finished.

"You're definitely getting there," I smiled widely for her new found happiness. Skye's mood was so infectious, I loved that about her.

"Thanks, I'm just so excited- not knowing what's going to happen next but at the same time I think whatever happens is going to great," she yawned.

"I know it will be. Goodnight love," I said.

"Night," she said before drifting off. They were just so sweet together. Come to think of it though Remus had been looking really off lately, I wondered if he was really okay.

* * *

><p>The next day breezed by and I managed to not think about the whole Sirius thing all day. Okay so <em>almost <em>all day. Unfortunately, I had promised James I'd come to the tryouts and that meant I couldn't avoid him for another minute longer. It took a whole load of begging and pleases to get Lily to come with me and she only did it on the condition that as soon as it was over, she was gone.

"I'm only going to do this so you can tell Sirius that he's a dick and then I'm going to bed," she stated.

"Party animal," I teased but she shot me a "don't" look. We walked swiftly to the pitch and into the lower stands before the hopefuls had come out of the changing rooms.

"Quidditch Captain though, impressive no?" I slipped in.

"What are you, his PA?" she asked viciously.

"If he pays me enough," I grinned. She thawed a tiny little bit.

"I'm not going to talk to him," she said firmly.

"Keep telling yourself that kitten," I giggled as she huffed with a defiant look on her face.

Then everyone spilled out onto the pitch. I couldn't help spot Sirius, he looked really sexy with his hair tussled in the wind. He was trying out for chaser, I wondered if he was any good? Silly question. Before I knew it he had kicked off and was flying graceful circles around the pitch, I couldn't take my eyes of him. Damn. Before I knew it at least thirty people had flown by and done their trial. James looked so professional as he shouted commands at the newbies. Admittedly Sirius was a good Chaser, as far as I knew about Chasers- which wasn't a lot really. I watched people hug and erupt with cheers as they made the team, and others threw broomsticks in frustration. One guy got right up in James face but was quickly shot down. I was twiddling my hair nervously as James turned to Sirius. He said something quietly and with a blank expression, that was until his sexy grin slowly emerged. He'd made it. God, why was I smiling so much? I guess I did feel pretty good seeing him smiling like that, his eyes lit up completely. My eyes quickly flicked to Lily- she was staring at James. Thought someone wanted to get away as soon as the "idiots were off the brooms"? Then James looked up and a grin spread across his face, Lily immediately turned away angrily. I nudged her with a smirk before heading down to the field. I allowed myself a quick smug smile as I heard her move behind me.

"You came Gryffindor," James grinned looking entirely at Lily.

"Wouldn't miss it," I laughed as he kept his gaze on Lils, she'd crossed her arms and was trying her best to look defiant.

"He's back there," James winked. I clicked before grabbing his broom of him with a sly wink. I mounted it and kicked off into the air. I loved the feeling of flying, the wind in your face, the feeling that you're completely free for just that moment. You could forget everything when the wind roared in your ears and the sky held endless limits of possibility. I circled around a hoop silently before swooping down, grabbing a quaffle and threw it with as much force as I could muster at Sirius Black's head. He yelped as it hit him (due to my lack of muscle, it didn't really hurt him, jus startled) and spun around on his own broom. I smirked.

"Heads up Black," I barked.

"_Black_?" he said amused. I flew around him.

"Yes," I said stand offishly.

"Okay then, _Hayle_," he retorted.

"Tell me, who's the best you ever hand?" I said with an air of teasing while flying around him slowly flipping my hair in his face. He swayed a bit before regaining speech.

"Hard to say babe," he grinned but there something about him that seemed a little more guarded than usual.

"Nothing you'd want to say, taste, again," I continued while circling him again.

"Maybe," he said coyly.

"Hmm," I said stopping and looking at him. Please, just tell me how you feel. He jerked backwards like he'd heard my thoughts. I held in a sigh, this boy was a whole lot more trouble than he was worth. I looked to the ground, Lily and James appeared to still be there so that was a good sign- I hoped. I gave him one last look before heading back to the ground. My hair being blown back in my face let me know that Sirius had overtaken me.

"Thanks James," I said handing him back his broom and giving him an "any better?" look. He shrugged. At least it was something.

"See you in the common room then?" I smiled. He nodded before they both went to get changed. I turned to Lily; she looked like a stubborn child who refused to admit she was wrong.

"Hey," I said timidly.

"Yeah," she grumbled as we walked back to the castle.

"Lily wants to accept an apology," I sang.

"Shut up, it's your fault I'm here in the first place," she snapped.

"Aw pipe down Lily love, we both know you were going to have to talk to him eventually," I retaliated. She relaxed a little.

"Okay so maybe it's not entirely your fault and I'm not going to forgive him that easily," she said.

"Ah! So you are going to forgive him...one day?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully for a moment.

"You and James are _almost _as frustrating as Remus and Skye," I giggled.

"I'm not that bad!" she laughed, at last.

Once we were in the common room, we ran for the comfy seats and started chatting about the simple things in life, y'know, what we had for lunch and quantum physics- anything that wasn't Marauder related. The room started to thin out until it was just us in front of the fire, then Skye came in, shortly followed by James and Sirius.

"I hope Remus gets better soon, he just looked so ill," Skye pouted. The boys exchanged glances.

"He'll be fine," James grinned.

"Just his furry little problem," Sirius laughed.

"Is he allergic to cats or something?" Skye asked. They bit back laughter.

"Something like that," James said dismissively. Before anything else could be said, shouts could be heard from the other side of the Fat Lady. I could hear bits of it but it become apparent it was Carrie and Phoenix.

"With _Leo_!" he shouted.

"...did you even care!" she screamed.

"...I care...stupid...," he shouted.

"No you...and I actually...love," she shouted. Then it went quiet and there was a dull thud against the portrait and then footsteps.

"Talk about hot and cold," I said breaking the silence.

"You've only had to live with it for a little while, imagine having it in your life twenty four seven," Skye said grimly. The night went on and eventually we all started heading to bed. Before I could go Sirius caught my wrist.

"Yes?" I asked knowing not to expect anything. He just smiled.

"Night," he said letting go of my wrist.

"Goodnight," I said masking my disappointment, why did he have to be so impossible?

I came into the room to find the girls sleeping like the dead, all expect Carrie of course who would turn up sooner or later.

"Night chicas," I said to myself before heading over to my bed. Huh? There was a letter on my pillow. I picked it up- it was in my mum's handwriting. I sat down and opened it carefully. I froze up after reading the first couple of lines.

_My dear Paige,_

_I don't know what's making me do this, I've just been thinking so much lately and I feel like I just have to do this for the relief. I know I've never told you about your father and you've always respected that, even though you didn't have too. I never imagined I'd be telling you all this in writing but it's just easier for me. I hope you can forgive me._

It was about my dad. My dad. She'd hardly even uttered his name in the last sixteen years and now everything I've ever wondered was in front of me. I forgot my breath.

I sat in the middle of the couch in the common room with tears running down my face. I wasn't sure why they were there or was I? I didn't know anymore. My mind was frozen and overworked after reading and re-reading the letter that lay opened beside me. How was I supposed to feel? I wished someone would tell me.

"Paige?" I heard a voice say. Somehow I found the energy to look around, it was Sirius. His hair was all over the place and he was wearing slack, grey joggy bottoms and a t-shirt. Once we he'd realised he wasn't dreaming he looked alarmed. He probably saw those stupid tear tracks down my face. Before I knew it he was beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice thick with concern. I jerked in the direction of the letter. He picked it up gingerly and looked at me; he mustn't have wanted to invade my privacy by going ahead and reading it. In that moment I felt so vulnerable I would have let him do anything, he could read it if he wanted, I just wanted someone to hold me.

"I never asked you about your family," I said croakily. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Pure-blood maniacs, everything's about _blood _and _status_and the families stupid fucking name," he growled before softening his voice, "Every one of them in Slytherian- my deranged cousins, my little brother- apart from me," he grinned, "So I'm not exactly their favourite person, I ran away this summer. Took what I could, jumped on my bike and drove as far away as possible. I ended up at James', I've always been welcome at the Potter's, I'm more part of their family than my own," he smiled fondly, my heart gave a squeeze, "Now I have a small place near there's but I always come round for a decent meal and to see Jamesy," he finished. I managed a smile.

"I live with my mum; it's always been me and her. She's never told me anything about my dad but I never minded too much because I didn't need a dad when I had her. She's told me his name but other than that, nothing. I figured he must have done something to really, really hurt her. He must have left her, that much was obvious but today I got a letter from her," I nodded towards it, "And she told me what happened," I took a shaky breath as Sirius absent mindedly took my hand into his. I felt myself relax as he made small circles on my palm with his thumb.

"He was called Robbie Salvatore and he was in Slytherian with a really old-fashioned, blood status fanatic family," I looked at him and the corners of his mouth gave a twitch, "Anyway, they met in school and fell in love. She's half-blood so he tried hard not to love her because it was against everything he was brought up to believe. She found out she was pregnant just after seventh year, she was so happy. She honestly thought that he'd chosen her and that was that. They had each other and that was enough. Having a baby with him was one of her biggest dreams...she loved him so much. But when she told him that was it, he couldn't believe the," I hesitated, "_abomination _they'd created. He wanted rid of me, he couldn't live with his blood being diluted so he gave her an ultimatum- me or him. She chose me and he chose his blood status. She never saw him again after that," I drifted off.

Sirius stared at me for a long time and I almost forgot he was there until his arms were around me. I crumbled. I fell into his chest and buried my face into it and just took long, deep breaths.

"It's okay," he whispered, "He'd never have deserved you anyway."

His fingers stroked my hair as I squeezed my eyes shut. I hated feeling vulnerable but in that moment I trusted Sirius completely. I let him see me fall apart. I was right to never want the father that I had. Now I understood why my mum couldn't come back to Hogwarts, I understood every tear she'd shed out of the blue or every faraway look and I even understood what was in the locked box under her bed- photos of him and her, of a happier time. I don't know how long I lay in Sirius arms but when I resurfaced from his chest the fire had almost burned out and his eyes were closed. He stirred as I sat myself up.

"Thank you," I said looking into his eyes, trying to show him how much that moment had meant to me.

"Anytime," he whispered, "I promise." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, again," I said lamely. He smiled and handed me back the letter before taking a hold of my hand. He walked me to the bottom of the stairs, squeezed my hand, looked into my eyes and just smiled. Then he let go and disappeared back to his room. Wow. I really did love him.

**R&R, any story ideas are welcome! Anyone got a favourite character?**


	6. Full Moon

**Furry little problem.**

Chapter Six

Full Moon

My eyes popped open and took about thirty seconds to re-adjust to the darkness. A few days had passed since I'd gotten my mum's letter and I'd been trying to avoid Sirius ever since. Why exactly? It didn't make much sense but ever since I'd realised my mum's sadness I just couldn't bring myself to continue to tangle myself in Sirius, no matter how much I wanted to. Which was a lot. The thing was I knew Sirius wasn't my dad (if you could call him that), he didn't care about his "status" but I wasn't enough for him like my mum wasn't enough for Robbie Salvatore. Sirius liked girls- plural. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to humiliate myself by crumbling in front of him again. I most certainly wasn't going to use the "L" word around him so I'd decided staying out of his way to clear my head would be the best option. Yeah, it was a stupid idea and I hated it but I never claimed to be a genius. It's just one thing hadn't crossed my mind until yesterday, had Sirius ever cheated? And more to the point, would he cheat on me? Y'know, if I ever got the balls to tell him how I felt. That'd unnerved me and made me even more reluctant to talk to him. I think he was noticing how I'd suddenly have somewhere else to be whenever he came near but he hadn't said anything as of yet. I was going insane! Have you ever wanted something so much that you thought you were literally going to burst if you didn't get it? I mean, it's right there in front of you but you can't have it because you're just being really fricking proud and scared to get hurt and to lose the fantasy that you can at least still have.  
>All those Sirius related thoughts were pulled to a stop when a shrill howl echoed through the air. Anieu? No, couldn't have been. My hands automatically went to the necklace that hung forever constricting around my neck. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check. I pushed myself off my bed and flinched as I hit the squeaky floorboard, no one stirred so I continued over to the window. It was a long shot. I propped it open and held my wand in the air.<p>

"Accio James Potter's broomstick," I whispered.

Nothing happened. Well you can't expect every sp...oh. His broom was coming full pelt toward the window. I caught it thankfully- I really needed to stop taking his broom, he'd definitely kill me if he knew. Deciding to worry about being murdered by James later I jumped out the window gripping onto the broom and then pulled myself up. Phew. In a few minutes I was on the ground and placing the priced broom safely and carefully (very carefully) on the ground. Right, now I'm sure I forgot to mention this, like I said it's not my favourite subject but there was one more thing I was "gifted" with. I crouched down onto all fours and let out a sigh before my skin morphed away and was replaced by brilliantly white fur. I blinked as my vision adjusted to the change. Not only did I get the whole pain in the ass "I can see your soul" thing, I could also change into a wolf. Yes, a wolf. Imagine how _I _felt the first time that accidently happened! My mum almost fainted; luckily my gran was there to be the level headed one. It wasn't so bad though to be honest. Things are a lot simpler in the mind of my wolf self and the enhanced senses weren't too shabby either. Imagine being able to hear the snap if a twig from a mile away, it's pretty epic. Another thing I could never tell anyone.  
>Back to present though, I followed my nose out and everything seemed to be of the norm until I saw something near the Whomping Willow (deranged tree that hated all living things). I froze. I pressed myself closer to the ground as I stared intently at the black outline I knew was there. My ears twitched and I could definitely smell something. C'mon, where's your sense of adventure girl? I walked forward cautiously, circling the tree when the outline moved. I jerked backwards and the outline came into the faint moonlight. It was a dog. A big, shaggy black dog and it smelt...<em>familiar.<em>Its eyes glimmered as it watched me watch it. Before I knew it I was edging towards it. Wait, what? What the hell was I doing? Back away from the random dog that's now baring its teeth and putting up its hackles. A growl escaped its lips and I turned on my paws and legged it only, there was the sound of paws hitting the ground coming from behind me. Shit, shit, shit. Run faster Paigey. I kicked it up a gear and felt the dirt catch on my claws as the wind made my eyes water. This dog was not giving up. A whimper escaped my snout as I was rammed into the ground by the big stupid lump of... No. No fricking way. My paws flared as I got back upright and faced my attacker. He growled again and I returned the favour. He lunged but I was too swift. No, impossible. Those eyes... God, I hoped I was right. I closed my eyes and felt myself melt back to my human form. The growling stopped and it became too quiet, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes yet.

"Are you shitting me?" his silkily voice said disbelievingly. I let out a sigh.

"That was close," I laughed nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" he repeated dumb founded. I looked up with a guilty smile.

"Padfoot huh?" I said.

"Yeah. Uh, you...wolf? You uh, do that often?" he stuttered. I bit my lip uncomfortably, I never wanted to have to talk about this.

"Only sometimes," I replied cryptically, "You?"

"Oh once every now and then," he said still looking amazed and confused.

"You're an animagus," I said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah," he said and then he snapped out of his daze of surprise, "You're an animagus."  
>I hesitated; it was a much simpler explanation that I have freaky powers Sirius, love.<p>

"I'm an animagus," I repeated and he laughed. Our conversation was going great.

"Right, I think we said that already," he grinned.

As he smiled I noticed the moon push through the clouds, it was beautiful. It was a full moon that night, a full... It wasn't Anieu.

"Remus," I said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said. I looked up at him.

"It's Remus, he...he's a werewolf," I said more to myself than anyone. _Feral_. That's why I'd gotten that feeling of him when I first met him. That's why he'd been so ill. That's why...why Sirius was an animagus?

"What are you talking about Paige?" he said.

"I...You can trust me," I tried. He looked into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Remus' a werewolf," he said quietly.

"You became an animagus for him?" I said.

"Yes, we all did," he half smiled.

"That's...You're good friends," I smiled.

"Yeah well, we couldn't let old Mooney be all lonely and whining every month for the rest of his days," Sirius half laughed.

"Of course," I said quietly.

"You okay?" he said squeezing my hand, we were both sitting on the grass under the moon.

"I'm fine," I said but my voice was hoarse.

Then I realised that I wasn't okay. There was a heavy weight on my shoulders and sadness was closing in on me. Please don't cry. I still wasn't okay after reading what my mum had said. I coughed.

"Have you ever cheated on anyone?" I asked blatantly.

He looked taken aback and then guilty. My heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze.

"Once, in fifth year. I uh, it meant more to her than it did to me and I guess I didn't realise that. It wasn't planned or anything- it wasn't some big affair, it was just a couple of hours with some girl," he answered, I flinched, "But Remus really laid into me when he found out. I've only seen him angry a couple of times and I've never forgotten it. Ever since then I've always tried to treat girls better. I'd never cheat on anyone ever again now," he finished, "Why?" Well, I love you and stuff.

"No reason," I said.

He gave me one of those imploring looks that practically screamed, "say it." Why did his eyes have to be so lovely and soft? Why did his smile have to be so damn charming? It would make me feel better if, well I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him. Again. He didn't pull away, he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and I pushed on his chest so I ended up lying on top of him and I just kept kissing him. I was being desperate but I just wanted him so much and he could make me feel so good about myself, I needed a little bit of that. He pulled away, for air I presumed.

"You drive me crazy," he said under his breath. Then there was another howl in the distance only it was much, much fainter. I looked up, the moon was going away, the dawn must have been coming.

"Remus?" I whispered.

"Do you want to come?" he asked. My eyes widened and I thought it over, realised I was still lying on him, and pushed myself up.

"Okay," I replied.

He leaned towards me and placed a light kiss on my lips before turning into his dog self- Padfoot. I followed his example then trotted after him. He led me through a gap in the Whomping Willow and into what I think was the Shrieking Shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Once in the dusty bedroom I froze. Battered and scratched and shaking on the bed was a worn out Remus Lupin. James was beside him and then so was Sirius as he morphed back beside me. They were talking but all I could see was Remus. I walked over still as a wolf and leaned my head beside him and placed a paw lightly on his hand and closed my eyes.  
>Oh God, it was just so sad. I changed back kneeling beside him gripping his hand and tears came streaming down my face. I couldn't help it, he just look so fragile and-and oh, it was just horrible. I bit on my lip to stop the sobs I knew wanted to come out. I opened my eyes, oh no. The necklace helped me control my "power" but even with it I still needed to be in control of myself but in that moment I wasn't. I let the sadness overcome me and now, my eyes were most definitely a milky white and I was no longer feeling my own sadness. I gripped onto Remus' hand harder as I let out a roar of pain and began shaking and sobbing harder and harder. Every single damned month, and it hurt so much. It was like every muscle in your body was bursting and your skin was tearing slowly. It was torture. That wasn't even the worst of it, l was losing my mind. No, <em>Remus <em>lost his mind whenever it happened, so hard to tell friend from...I don't want to hurt them, oh please, please tell me I didn't hurt them. But then I do want to hurt them. I want to bite. To kill. Someone please save me. Help me! Help! Skye...Skye...Skye. I could never hurt Skye, she...I just want to hold her but no! I'm a monster! I-I'd kill her. I couldn't let myself...I couldn't have Skye. She deserved more, so much more, than I could ever give her. She didn't deserve a monster.

"No!" I screamed and I was back in my own head and on the floor, shaking. I didn't think I could bluff my way out of this one. Five years and I never told a soul about what I could do, give me five seconds at Hogwarts around these people and I had no secrets left.

"Paige, Paige, Paige oh please. Paige? Are you okay? Talk to me," Sirius' slightly shaky voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw his face. He looked scared. I knew this would happen. Then I felt his arms around my back and he was pulling me up and holding me.

"D-Don't ever d-do that to me again, okay?" he said squeezing me. Oh, maybe he wasn't scared of me, maybe he was scared for me?

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What the fuck was that?" James' ever lovely voice asked. I took a few deep breaths and tried to steady myself. I returned Sirius' hug and he let me go reluctantly.

"No secrets now right?" I tried to joke.

Sirius gave me a little half smile. So I delved into the explanation of what I could do- everything I could do. I told them how it happened, how I didn't know why or even what my limitations were. I explained about my necklace and how it helped me keep it under control. I told them about how I knew about Remus. After, I realised how finally talking about it was a massive relief, being able to confide my confusion into someone else was such a great feeling. Knowing I could just let go completely around people was...there were no words I could think of in that moment.

"Wow, that's...pretty cool," James grinned and I had to laugh.

"So you could see anything? Memories, secrets...?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty much and I don't know what else. My gran said once I might get glimpses of what _might _happen in someone's future or something, I don't really know," I answered.

"Do me?" James asked, I looked at him sceptically.

"Please? I feel like I need to see it again, if that's okay?" he asked sheepishly. I sighed and then laughed. Out of all the ways I'd imagined people reacting to me, this was not one of them.

"Okay," I said and I walked up to him. Breathe slowly, look into him and let go of yourself.

Lily. There was Lily and she was crying. Why was she crying? I had to make it better. I try to go over to her but I can't move, I try to shout her name but she can't hear me. Lily, please. I just want to protect you, I never want to hurt you or make you cry. I felt trapped and so frustrated; I just want to help her. I love her.

"Whoa," I breathed coming back into myself.

"What? What was it?" James asked a bit too enthusiastically.

"You really love her," I said.

"Lily," he said quietly.

"You don't want her to get hurt," I whispered.

"Scares me more than anything," he said softly.

"You deserve her," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he half grinned. A groan interrupted our swapping.

"Skye," he tried to say.

"Remus," I said walking over to him immediately.

"Skye?" he said a little more strongly.

"Sorry, it's just me," I smiled.

"P-Paige?" he asked hoarsely but he seemed to be waking up in a sense.

"Hey," I said sitting on the bed. He pushed himself up and I grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Hey," he said his confusion apparent on his face.

"You're not the only wolfy on the block Remy," Sirius laughed. Remus' eyes widened.

"No!" I said quickly knowing he what he was thinking, "I'm just an animagus- a white wolf."

"Can't say I was expecting that," he smiled weakly.

"You'll have plenty of time to get to know me yet," I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Before...you screamed? It was so weird, it felt like my pain was being halved," he said with a furrowed brow.

"Long story, those two idiots can fill you in," Remus smiled at the use of his affectionate nickname for the boys.

"I knew you were more than you seemed," he laughed wheezy.

"You did?" I asked.

"I know a thing or two about keeping secrets," he said with another weary smile.

"Right," I laughed, "Oh Remus," I said holding onto his hand again.

"Scary right?" he said.

"Terrifying," I smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," he said solemnly.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it Remus, not with people who care about you, not ever," I said looking into his eyes intensely.  
>"You don't understand, I'm a...," he started.<p>

"A monster? Okay fine so you're a werewolf, that's not _who _you are. That's not it. You're Remus Lupin. You're a really sweet, smart, caring, incredibly frustrating guy. You have friends who love you, you have people in your life who think you're it, so don't give me this "I'm a monster" shit," I said sternly.

"I don't want to hurt her," he said softly hanging his head.

"If you asked her, she'd say yes in a heartbeat. Good or bad," I said and I knew it was true. For all Skye was happy go lucky she could be really deep when she wanted too.

"Hey, we should get back guys. This place is still disgusting no matter how much air fresher you try to use on it," James huffed.

"I agree," I said scrunching my nose up before helping Remus up. I gave him one last look before we made our way back to the grounds. Remus leaned on James a bit as we made our way up to the castle.

"Uhm, Paige. Is that my broom?" James said alarmed.

"Uhm, no?" I said innocently.

"But it looks like...," he started.

"I think you should get Remus back to a bed that isn't covered in six inches of dust," I grinned a little too much and he reluctantly went away. Phew. I ran over to were James' broom still lay and sighed as I realised I'd have to go take it back to the Quidditch pitch.

"Lucky girl," I heard Sirius say.

"You're telling me," I laughed.

"Want some company?" he grinned. I smiled before walking towards the pitch. I heard him follow me and allowed myself a little smile.

"So, me, James and Remy all know about you and your little voodoo shmoodoo right?" he asked.

"I'm really embarrassed that you just said those words," I joked as he scoffed, "And yes."

"Planning on telling Skye? Lily? Carrie?" he asked. I chewed my lip.

"I don't know, maybe," I said, I hadn't even wanted him to know never mind anyone else.

"You shouldn't worry about it," he said encouragingly.

"Hmm," I said absent mindedly fingering my necklace.

"You have to wear that then, all the time?" he asked. He was definitely having a nosey moment but who could blame him?

"If I don't I can't control it, I can't handle being around everyone. I'd just get completely lost in whoever was closest; it would probably drive me completely insane or worse. I'm just...not strong enough," I said in defeat.

"I bet you are strong enough," he said side glancing me; "You just don't believe it yet." I couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you," I said. We'd reached the pitch; I put James' broom back where it belonged. I turned around to find myself inches from Sirius.

"I think you're strong enough," he whispered bringing his hands up to my collar bone. They slid across it leaving goose bumps in their wake. Then his fingers wrapped themselves around my neck and fell onto the clutch of my necklace.

"Sirius no, please," I barely whispered.

"Trust me," he said softly so I didn't move. I shuddered as he unclipped it and it fell from my neck. It felt like my insides were shivering and my head ached. I scrunched my eyes up as tight as possible.

"Paige," he said before pressing his lips lightly against mine.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was blind until I saw his eyes. Then I was gone. I was looking at myself but I looked so much more prettier than I was. My heart gave a squeeze. I don't know. I don't know how to say this. I felt like I was going to faint. What if I couldn't get out of Sirius, I didn't want to invade his privacy like this, I wanted to get to know him myself. I wanted him to get to know me. I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't...

"See," Sirius said. What? I couldn't believe it. I was looking at Sirius' shiny grey eyes again and mine's were their same old blue.

"I...That, I," I couldn't speak so I just kissed him again. And again. And once more, just for good luck and what not.

"As much as I would love to stay here," he kissed me, "All," and again, "night long with you, I think we should get back before the sun's officially up."

"I guess," I said picking up my necklace and securing it back on. We started heading back and my head was spinning. Surely now would be the time I could just tell him I loved him. Yet, it wasn't coming out. Call it stupid or old fashioned but I just wanted him to say it first because I knew how I felt and I wouldn't not say it back but what if he didn't.

"Do you think I'm boyfriend material?" Sirius grinned suddenly. I smirked.

"Oh, don't know," I said innocently.

"You ever see me and you together?" he winked.

"Hmm, I don't know if we could be together Sirius. Maybe just for casual sex but I don't know if you could handle anything else," I smirked and then walked ahead of him.

"Hey, what? What does that mean?" he asked with an air of annoyance.

"Nothing," I said coyly.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling what needs to be handle," he snapped. I tried not to laugh.

"I'm sure you can love," I said smirking.

"I can! I can be perfectly good boyfriend material," he said matter of factly.

"Uh huh," I smiled.

"You'll see," he grinned.

"Will I?" I asked keeping an air of coyness. He winked and lead me back into the castle.

"Goodnight," he said kissing my cheek.

"Night," I smiled. What had I got myself into?

**Reviews please(: x**


	7. Silly Little Games

Chapter Seven

Silly Little Games

"Wake up sunshine. Come on Paige," a muffled voice said somewhere around my head. I groaned, quite clearly I was sleeping.

"Paige Catherine Hayle get out that bed right _**now**_!" the voice boomed and I forced my eyes to unstick. Mum? Oh God. I'd barely gotten any sleep last night or at least that's what it felt like. Once back in my room I'd quite literally passed out on top of the bed I'd never been more grateful to see.

"At last," Lily grinned from above me.

"I like you better when you're sulking, you don't talk much," I joked through an involuntarily yawn.

"Hey, you're the one who needs exceptional results in her not exactly smooth sailing subjects. Now get up, we have potions first," she said with a sharp smile, "Oh and, you look like hell. Go get a shower," she added tossing me a towel. I let out a massive groan before rolling onto my feet and stumbling towards the bathroom. Kill me now.

* * *

><p>I was ready quickly and a good amount of cold water and mascara made me look not so much like a zombie. I walked into the Great Hall solo and quickly spotted everyone. Remus was there to my surprise and, well, Skye was sitting beside him and he was looking intently at her with a smile. She was talking and using her hands animatedly and grinning worryingly wide. I guessed someone wasn't so bothered about being a "monster" anymore. I fell onto my seat and happily accepted the pumpkin juice Lily pushed over to me.<p>

"Good morrow," James grinned.

"How? Just how?" I asked astonished at his cheeriness. They'd gotten back at the same time as me but looked like they'd had the best sleep of their lives.

"I just roll out of bed with this face and well, that's all I need really," he smirked playfully.

"Ah, obviously. How silly of me to ask," I smiled. Lily looked over to James with a highly unimpressed face, he looked back hopefully.

"Where's Carrie?" I asked.

"Ah, well get ready for a butter-wouldn't-melt Carrie. She's a girl who wears pink dresses and skips around feeding small woodland creatures," Lily said with an eye roll.

"She's in _lurve_," Skye chimed in.

"It's disgusting," James agreed solemnly.

"He calls her Baby Cakes," Lily said with a look of horror.

"I heard her call him Honey Bear," Skye said with a look of fear.

"What has happened to her?" I said imagining confident, do-it-herself, sexy bad ass Carrie dressed as Snow White skipping through a field of wheat. Scary.

"Love does weird things to us men," Sirius commented.

"That it does," James winked at Lily. She raised one of her eyebrows at him and returned to her food.

"Sirius, could you pass the toast please?" I asked feeling far too exhausted to lean over and get it myself.

"You know if I was your boyfriend I would get your toast for you every day and butter it for you and cut it into triangles, if triangles are what you wanted," he grinned.

"What I want is for you to pass the toast hot shot," I shot back. I really hoped he wasn't going to take the whole "boyfriend material" thing to any kind of extreme but the glint in his eyes told me to expect just that.

"Fine, just saying," he said nonchalantly nudging over the toast.

"Thanks," I said sceptically.

"The first match of the season is this Friday," James said to me as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor," Sirius added.

"Worried?" I asked them. James scoffed.

"Abso-tif-ly not," he said sticking out his chest.

"The match is in the bag, especially with our Captain here leading the way," Sirius grinned giving James' shoulder a squeeze.

"Party in the common room it is then," I laughed.

"Imagine Paigey, standing in the crowds looking up at your athletic, talented boyfriend. Imagine the pride, the happiness you'd feel when he scores goal after goal and then you get to give him a big, long congratulations," he winked. Skye and Lily both looked at me.

"Don't ask, I don't even know," I shrugged before shaking my head at Sirius.

"I know you want it," he said so quietly if it wasn't for my come and go wolf senses I wouldn't have heard it. I rolled my eyes and finished my toast.

"Coming Lily?" I asked.

"Yes please," she said and we both got up to go to class.

"Catch you in Herbology Skye," I shouted back to her.

"What exactly was that all about?" Lily asked as we made our way down to the dungeons.

"Lils, I have no idea what goes on in that boys head. He's on his very own little rollercoaster," I laughed. She gave me a "more details please" look.

"I made a joke about him not being boyfriend material and now he won't drop it," I explained.

"Huh, so what? He likes you?" she asked. I let out a sigh.

"Of course, it's Sirius," she said sadly.

"Enough about me how are things with James?" I asked with an air of teasing.

"Same old. He still pesters me day in and day out until I eventually crack and talk to him. I don't understand at what point in his life he thought the way to impress me was by hexing Slytherians in the halls because he can," she tutted.

"He's...misguided," I smiled.

"That's one way of putting it," she smiled slyly.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't care about you," I added in.

"Hmm," she said. Denial.

"So, this Quidditch game, is it something we'll be going to?" I asked.

"Yes, well everyone goes. Have to show some support for the team," she said absent mindedly.

"The team, sure," I winked. She shook her head at me swishing her pony tail from side to side. We'd reached our Potions class.

"One day Lily Evans, one day," I smirked as we headed in.

* * *

><p>The day pretty much breezed by and before I knew it classes were over and I was headed for dinner. En route I noticed Remus walking up too and smiled.<p>

"Remus!" I shouted and he turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked giving him a thoughtful look.

"A bit bashed but better than usual," he said.

"Good, good I'm glad. How are things with Skye?" I asked with a grin.

"I...I'm going to try a little harder, I'm going to be a little less cautious," he said carefully.

"Remus Lupin is going wild, metaphorically speaking," I winked and he laughed.

"Yes well, I hope it turns out well," he said quietly.

"You really like her huh?" I asked.

"You have no idea," he said shaking his head but was still smiling.

"Go on," I said curiously.

"I don't know, she's not the first girl I've ever liked but, I know it's insane, I want her to be the last. She's just beautiful and has the most amazing smile and, she makes me feel like I'm worth something," he explained. I stopped and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Then stop picking her up and pushing her away," I said. He looked down ashamed.

"I-I just don't want to hurt her," he said more to himself than to me.

"Look Lupin, why don't you just man up and do something normal- ask her on a date," I said simply.

"A date?" he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one Mr. Prefect?" I teased.

"A date...," he smiled and I laughed. Cute. We made our way to the tables and sat ourselves down beside the rest of them. Beside Lily sat Carrie who had her head turned almost three hundred and sixty degrees smiling over to who I guessed was Phoenix.

"Feeling a little whipped Carrie?" I smirked. She snapped back around and brushed herself down.

"Please girl, he is the one who is whipped," she grinned her red painted smile at me.

"I'll believe that," I smiled back. I looked down and was temporarily confused by the big plate of macaroni and cheese with extra grated cheese on top in front of me. Had I got that? Then I looked up to see Sirius with a smile on his face. Oh boy.

"Macaroni and cheese with extra cheese, your favourite. Only not all the time because sometimes too much cheese makes you sick," he said looking pleased with himself.

"Since when do you know my favourite dinners?" I asked.

"I notice things, you know, like prime boyfriend material would," he said casually.

"You're persistent," I said.

"You have no idea," James and Remus said in unison. I bit back a laugh and turned my attention to the mac and cheese. It was my favourite.

"Thank you, Sirius," I said and he smiled smugly. I couldn't remember ever mentioning how much I loved melted cheese on cheese to him before.

"Lilyflower, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me so I can show you something?" he asked confidently.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Why exactly would I do that?" We all watched them anxiously, I wished I had some pop corn.

"Curiosity," he smiled. She wavered, probably from not expecting his answer.

"Okay," she said. His jaw dropped.

"Don't do the dance," I shot at him and he looked around in disbelief before deciding to return to his food. We all looked around at each other silently for a few seconds before shrugging it off. Progress.

* * *

><p>I was on the way back to the common room when I accidently walked into someone.<p>

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I started to say when I looked up at who I'd banged into. She was very pretty in an exaggerated way. She had long midnight black hair that cascaded down her back and large intimidating eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner, she was striking but I took a step back instinctively.

"Yes, as you should be. You'd do well to watch where you're going next time," she sneered. I looked at her sceptically but chose to hold back what I wanted to say to her.

"Yes," I said. She dusted herself down before beginning to walk off.

"Wait a minute, are you Paige Hayle?" she spun around and asked with an edge of wickedness in her voice.

"Why?" I shot back keeping a fair distance from her. I had no idea who she was but she was a Slytherin with a slightly threatening smirk and a flick of grey in eyes that looked ever so familiar.

"Well I'm sure you know that all the pure-blood families are in good graces with each other, it's a high society, something I'm sure _help _like yourself will never know. Anyway, if I remember correctly your father was Robert Salvatore- although I know he'd rather that little fact was never mentioned," she said smiling even more maliciously.

"What's your point?" I asked shortly.

"Oh just observing the fact that you are unwanted scum just like your half-blood mother who was clearly way in over her head when she tried to seduce her way into a pure-blood family," she said casually as I slowly started to see red.

"Do. Not. Talk. About. My. Mother," I said taking deep breaths as my hand gripped my wand.

"Oh, does the little half blood want to play?" she said mockingly.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," I growled.

"Neither do you," she said in a low voice her hand went for her wand.

"Hey! Ladies, wands away," Sirius said jogging to stand in front of me. I looked down at my shaking hands and felt the rage burn stronger as she eyed me with contempt.

"Figures you'd be with the likes of her cousin _dear_," she said spitefully. Cousin? Then I remembered what Sirius had said to me that night my mum had written.  
><em>"Every one of them in Slytherin- my deranged cousins, my little brother- apart from me."<br>_  
>"Now, now Bella I think it's about time you run along to bed," Sirius said placing his hand protectively on my wrist.<p>

"Hmm, perhaps next time _Hayle_," she said my last name- my mum's name- with such disgust I wanted to pounce on her and rip her face off, magic or no magic but the pressure Sirius was putting on my wrist made me stay still until she was gone.

"Bellatrix Black, I'm sorry you had to meet her," he said guiltily.

"It's not your fault," I said as he let go of me gently.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She just said some things about my mum and my dad and being a half blood," I replied.

"Typical, they're the vermin in all this if you ask me," Sirius said spitefully.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"You want to come a walk with me?" he asked hopefully. I nodded and followed him along the corridor. We wound up in a quiet little corner just sitting beside each other.

"So, what other things do you know about me Mr. Boyfriend Material?" I teased. He grinned. I loved that grin.

"Well, your favourite colour is blue, baby blue right?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Uhm, let's see. You love scary movies but you're incredibly jumpy even when you know it's coming, you want to be healer which means you have a stressful seventh year ahead in passing your NEWTS but I know you can do it, you like having curly hair- not crazy curly, just loose curly," he said wrapping his finger around my brunette locks, "And you love my eyes."

"What?" I said as he continued to grin that cocky ass grin.

"Don't deny it Angel Cakes," he laughed.

"Skye," I said grimly.

"She didn't mean to, it just slipped out but I don't blame you, my eyes are pretty nice," he grinned.

"I was almost impressed there," I teased.

"Come on, who doesn't like a bit of cockiness?" he smirked.

"Lots of people," I answered coyly.

"Are you one of them?" he enquired. I hesitated before giving in.

"No, I'm not," I admitted.

"And I'm back in the game," he laughed.

"You are so full of it," I said as he put on an over exaggerated hurt face.

"You cut me deep baby," he pouted.

"You're cute, I'll give you that," I smiled.

"Is that it?" he said.

"For now," I smiled.

"I'll take that then. She thinks I'm cute, score!" he joked. I laughed but it was cut off by an inconvenient yawn.

"Bed time?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't know how you guys got up this morning," I said shaking my head.

"You get used to it," he shrugged.

"If you say so," I said unconvinced.

"Hey maybe you could come out again with us next time. We could use an extra pair of paws, you could even call him back if he strays," Sirius joked.

"Maybe," I smiled and we started back to the common room.

"Goodnight Beautiful," Sirius said quietly and for my ears only.

"Goodnight," I said kissing his cheek and letting him hold onto my hand for a few seconds before I ascended the stairs and headed into our room.

* * *

><p>"Skye?" I asked. She was lying on her bed hugging a pillow, "Are you okay?"<p>

"I-I can't believe it," she said. Immediately thinking the worst I rushed to her side.

"Can't believe what sweetie?" I asked timidly.

"Remus," she said. He's a werewolf?

"Remus?" I said.

"He asked me out on a date," she said with a smile spreading across her face, I let out a sigh of relief. Oh the drama.

"Oh! Wow! Nice one," I laughed.

"Hogsmeade this weekend, just the two of us," she said sitting up and looking at me. Then we both erupted into squeals and had a massive hug.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This is absolutely amazing!" I said.

"I can't believe it's actually happening, this must mean he likes me right," she said looking at me. I laughed.

"You think?" I giggled.

"I'm so excited!" she laughed and grinned widely.

"Girlfriend going to get her man," I joked.

"Wow, wow, wow," she said in disbelieve.

"What are you birds tittering about?" Carrie asked on arrival.

"Remus asked me out on date this weekend," Skye erupted again.

"No way, Lupin got some balls!" she smiled.

"Absolutely," I agreed. We all sat and continued the massive goss. The cutesy details Carrie spilled about Phoenix were revolting, who has one week anniversaries? But she was happy, that's all that matter.

"Hey, where is Lily?" I asked all of a sudden.

"You don't think...," Skye said.

"No way, impossible," Carrie said.

"Check the time, she should have been back hours ago," Skye said matter of factly.

"What has gotten into her?" Carrie said shaking her head.

"Maybe you two have been good influences," I smirked and it was on that note Miss Lily Evans walked through the door, with tousled hair and wide eyes.

"Don't tell me," Skye said.

"I won't believe it," Carrie added.

"It's true," Lily sighed falling onto her bed.

"What happened?" I asked as we all scuttled around her.

"I have no idea," she said but she was smiling. Did she know she was smiling?

"Start from the beginning," Skye said seriously.

"Yeah are you feeling okay?" Carrie continued with a wicked smile.

"You know how I hate flying," she started.

"Yeah, you even hate being up in those Quidditch stands," Skye said.

"Well, Pott-James-he, he took me to the pitch and showed me his broom," she started.

"Is that a euphemism?" Carrie asked and I stifled a laugh, Lils shot her down.

"Go on," I said.

"He asked me if I wanted to see the stars, then he added a few cheesy lines something about my eyes but all I could think was no fricking way am I getting on that broom but," she continued.

"You did not," Skye gaped.

"I did. I got on the broom. I have never clung so tightly to someone in all my life," I smirked; James would have known she would.

"And?" Carrie asked.

"It was...amazing. Okay, I did not just say that. But it was so beautiful, the view I mean. Then he flew us back down and I tried not to throw up," she finished.

"Is that it?" Carrie asked.

"What do you mean?" Lils asked.

"I'm talking about the nitty gritty details Lily-kins," Carrie explained as we giggled.

"What? No. That's disgusting," she scoffed defensively.

"Nothing then?" I implored.

"He tucked my hair behind my ear," she admitted.

"Oh, kinky," Carrie joked as Lily sent a pillow flying her face's way.

"Easy," Carrie laughed throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Isn't tonight just a big night," I grinned.

"How so?" Lils asked. I handed the explaining over to Carrie about Skye's Big Day because I was officially exhausted; I barely made it under my covers. I  
>really hoped I finished that Charms essay.<p>

* * *

><p>Today was the day and the air was tense. I had never seen so many people in different coloured scarves; I'd never seen so many banners before either. It was Slytherin versus Gryffindor and from what I could understand the stakes were incredibly high, pride for one. Also, it was James' first official game as Captain and even though he had to hide it, I knew he was nervous as hell. We all sat at the dining tables as somewhere a clock slowly ticked down the minutes until the game.<p>

"You'll do great Prongs, you too Padfoot," Remus said encouragingly.

"Brilliant," Peter reinforced. He wasn't doing any better with his crush on Carrie for the record.

"Ready Captain?" Sirius asked as the time neared.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said while exhaling. They got up to go but before they did I sprung up.

"Good luck, make all those Quidditch lectures you told me worth the pain," I joked as I kissed James on the cheek, "She's rooting for you," I whispered into his ear.

"And, you don't get any kind of congratulations unless you actually score those goals," I said coyly to Sirius.

"Wait and see," he winked before brushing past me. I returned to my seat as Carrie walked over with her fingers entwined with Phoenix's.

"Anyone else been noticing how Sirius Black hasn't been in the broom closet for like, days?" she asked.

"Maybe his playing days are done?" Skye suggested.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Carrie clicked, "See you chicas at the game."

"Should we head over before all the good seats are taken?" I asked and they all agreed.

"Easy Lils," I said softly as we climbed up the stands.

"I'll be fine, I'm forced to do this all the time," she tried to say casually. We squeezed to the front and looked out over the pitch. It was a cold but clear day, autumn was indefinitely ending. The Slytherin stand filled up quickly and an array of jeering could be heard from across the way.

"Are the always this annoying?" I asked.

"All the time," Remus answered.

"Without fail," Lily added but something in her voice seemed a little strained. Hmm.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

Then everything went quieter as Madame Hooch came onto the pitch followed by the players. I nudged Lily as James and the Slytherin captain shook hands. And then they were off. Like I said, I'd never been all that interested in Quidditch but I could understand why people loved it so much. The atmosphere, the sport, not knowing what was going to happen next, it was pretty exciting to watch. The crowds were amazing, they really got into the game with cheers and singing and what not. Even Lils joined in. I noticed Skye's cheeks rosy up a degree as someone shoved Remus into her. It was close, the game I mean. We were twenty points up and from what I could tell someone needed to catch that snitch soon, the speedy little bugger. Much to his promise, Sirius had scored a fair few goals, as had James. I could have sworn Sirius had found my eyes in the crowd after scoring and having his victory moment before being thrown back into the game. The time was ticking and my nose was starting to go red when it happened. I missed the moment completely it was so fast but I knew by the roars in my ears that the snitch had been snatched.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN THE MATCH," the commentator screamed over the crowd. I found myself screaming and jumping up and down with my fellow Gryffindors as everyone started to clear the stands. There were screams of, "Party in the common room," and chants of "Gryffindor" and "Potter".

"You have to admit, he did good," I said quietly to Lily.

"You can't make me admit anything," she smirked.

"One day," I laughed.

"You keep saying that," she noted.

"You'll find out why eventually," I winked before running over the pitch to jump on James.

"Ooph," he said as he caught me at a run.

"Well done Captain," I grinned as he sat me down.

"Why thank you Wolfy," he grinned.

"Subtle," I said under my breath.

"No well done for me," Sirius said flirtatiously.

"Hey, Sirius! Sirius, do you want to come up to the party with us?" a brown haired beauty shouted from the sides as her friends giggled. I held in a sigh. Could they have anymore cleavage? It was fricking freezing.

"Nah, I'm good!" he shouted back and I couldn't hide my surprise.

"What?" he asked but I'd already jumped into his arms and was kissing him.

"Well done," I smiled.

"Thank you, you know we play lots of Quidditch, lots," he said breathlessly.

"This is a family place guys," James tutted playfully as we all headed back up to the common room. The place was insane. It was packed with people and everyone wanted to touch a part of the star players so I let Sirius get hugged and patted on the back until he eventually came back. Remus and Skye had secured themselves a cosy corner and James was trying some of his best moves on a slightly less unimpressed Lily. Although I was almost sure she still thought he was being a show off extraordinaire.

"I found you," Sirius grinned.

"Here's me thinking you were gone for good," I teased.

"Absolutely not," he said standing tantalisingly close to me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd and up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, then into his empty room. He pulled me down onto his bed and stopped to trace circles on my cheek with his thumb. Then we were kissing. I ran my hands through his hair as he pulled me down on top of him. His hands ran down my back and I felt so alive. There were sparks between us. Electricity. Heat. Once we needed to breathe I slid of him and faced him lying on his bed.

"Have I convinced you yet?" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" I said.

"That I'm boyfriend material," he smiled.

"Maybe," I paused, "Why do you want to prove it so badly again? Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked with a small smile.

"Maybe," he replied with that adorably sexy half smile.

"Maybe we should stop playing these little games," I whispered.

"That would be nice," he said equally as soft.

"I'm scared," I said.

"I'm more scared than you are," he barely whispered.

"You think?"

"I know."

"I like being with you."

"You really do drive me crazy."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked closing my eyes.

"It's the best thing that ever happened to me," he replied.

**R&R please, what do you all think of the relationships so far?**


	8. First Snow

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, it's the best everytime I get a wee review. I love the snow too! **

Chapter Eight

First Snow

I'd fallen asleep, after the Quidditch game, after Sirius had taken me up to his room. I realised this when my eyes fluttered open and I saw a pair of hands around me that were most definitely not mine. The second clue was the snoring in the room. The third and most definitive clue was the fact that I was nose to nose with Sirius Black. What were we supposed to be?

"Y'know it's rude to stare," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as he tightened his grip around me a little. Then he opened his eyes.

"I thought we were sleeping?" he asked. I bit my lip thoughtfully, I was going to think about how many girls had been in this bed but then I decided that I was probably the only one who he'd woken up next to and smiled against my own will.

"Nice acoustics," I commented about the steady snores.

"James, it's not all the time just most of it," he yawned.

"It's chilly," I mused.

"Then you should come closer," he said with heavy eye lids. I touched his nose with mine and smiled.

"In a minute, I have to stretch," I said.

"Yes please," he mumbled as I wriggled out of his embrace and stretched myself out. I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"Here," Sirius said tossing a pair of grey joggy bottoms at me as he pulled of his top.

"Turn around," I instructed. He smiled innocently putting his hands over his eyes as I tutted. I pulled of my trousers and replaced them with the joggies that I had to roll up a considerable amount. Something caught my eye from the window. Was it? I walked towards it curiously and squinted. It was!

"Sirius, come see," I said feeling myself become giddy. The first snow always made me feel about six again. He groggily made his way over to my side.

"What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Look!" I grinned.

"It's snowing," he said. I hit his arm.

"For the first time," I said with a pout.

"Right what I meant was, oh ehm gee it's snowing!" he said mockingly.

"Fine then," I shrugged but he let out a low laugh before kissing my neck. Then he opened up the window just enough so we could catch a snow flake.

"It's beautiful," I said looking out at the soon to be winter wonderland.

"Beautiful," he agreed but when I looked back he was looking at me. What a cheese ball. Still, how could I not smile and maybe even blush a little.

"Maybe we could build a snow man tomorrow," I suggested.

"Or have a snow ball fight," he grinned.

"Definitely," I said as he caught another flake and then let it melt on my nose. I scrunched it up and he laughed.

"You suit them by the way," he teased nodding towards his joggies.

"Of course I do," I joked.

"Come back to bed now?" he moaned.

"Okay then grumpy," I smiled as he led me back under his still warm covers. He placed a slow, tender kiss on my forehead before his arms wrapped  
>themselves back around me.<p>

"I could get used to this," he mumbled before drifting off, shortly followed by myself. So could I Sirius.

* * *

><p>"M<em>orn<em>ing," a weirdly familiar voice said pulling me out of dream land. James? Huh? Oh dear.

"Oh no," I said pulling the covers over my face.

"Fancy seeing you here," he continued with that matter-of-fact grin on his smug face.

"Don't," I warned.

"I won't say another word, but if you start calling him Baby Cakes...," he teased.

"Never ever," I smirked.

"I prefer Marshmallow," Sirius mumbled as he woke up.

"Well, well, well I'm impressed mate even for you," James grinned as I sank lower under the covers.

"She's a lucky lady Prongs," Sirius laughed. Earth, mind swallowing me up anytime soon?

"I think you mean you're a lucky lady Padfoot," he grinned, "I'll leave you two to it then. Be safe!" he shouted before leaving.

"Kill me now," I sighed.

"It wasn't that bad," he said running his hand through my tousled hair.

"How am I going to explain this to Lily," I sighed and then smiled at his hurt face, "I like waking up next to you." I kissed his smile and he pulled me back into his body that I seemed to fit a little too perfectly.

"How about that snow man?" I asked.

"Later," he grinned wickedly.

"People are going to wonder where I've gone," I mused.

"I'm not letting you go that easily," he purred. I let myself melt into his embrace and enjoy our little haven a while longer before I was dragged out of it and thrown to the snow. At least there in our little world, there were no questions about what now? That's why I decided to snuggle down beside him for a little longer, and it was cold!

* * *

><p>"Paige! Where have you been? Never mind, tell me later. We have an emergency, so to speak. To be more specific, we have a Skye, a Skye that is going on her first ever date with the possible love of her life and who can't decide whether or not to wear boots or shoes," Lily said all at once as I creept out of the boys dormitories in yesterday's clothes. If she hadn't been so frantic she would have definitely have had something to say.<p>

"I'm on it," I said keeping my cool and following her quickly to our room.

"What do you think?" Skye asked.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," I smiled. She was wearing a simple grey, tight mini skirt with warm tights and a white chiffon shirt with fur line boots. Her blonde hair was straight and framed her thin face. Her cheeks were pink and her big curious blue eyes were framed with big lashes.

"Really? And my hair?" she asked playing with a strand.

"Will you get down there already, poor Remy's going to think you're standing him up," I grinned.

"Okay, okay I'm going," she said gabbing her coat, scarf, gloves and all that winter wear, "Hey, weren't you wearing that yesterday?"

"Come on lovely, we want to see you off," I said over her nodding at Lily.

"Of course! Our little Skye's all grown up," she beamed as Skye blushed. We all clambered down the stairs to the common room were Remus Lupin awaited  
>his date. We gave her one last hug before pushing her into the room. There was smiling and a little hair touching and then they were off.<p>

"Have her home before eleven!" I shouted.

"Remember to be a gentlemen!" Lily shouted too then we both laughed.

"I better go get a shower or something, meet you down here once I'm done?" I asked.

"Sure, sure," she said before I headed back up.

As the warm water fell down on me I started to think about last night and what it meant. Okay so surely now was the moment I told Sirius I loved him. Why did that thought still turn my stomach? I trusted him. He made me feel amazing. I thought about him non-stop. I'd kissed him. I'd slept with him (literally I mean, as in we were sleeping). We were practically going out so why not make it official? Why not get the ball moving, share some feelings, and put all my cards on the table. Or not. I mean, or not sounded like a much less scary option. He'd looked at me though, he'd looked at me like I was the only girl in the entire room and then he'd taken me back to his room with him and he didn't try anything- very un-Sirius like. The funny thing was his arms felt more like home than anything I'd ever felt before. How could I not be scared of all this? I was way in over my head and who's to say he even loved me too. Maybe he was just biding his time or something. No...No he wasn't. I needed to talk to someone pronto; I was going crazy in my own head. Once I was nice and clean and dressed I made my way back down to the almost empty common room.

"You slept with Sirius!" Lily shrieked on my arrival. My eyes widened.

"She pulled it out of me," James shrugged sheepishly.

"Shh!" was all I could think to say as I walked towards her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry but what were you thinking?" she snapped.

"Hey! Sirius is a good guy who actually cares about her," James said with a twisted face.

"A real good guy he's been messing with her instead of just saying how he feels," Lily retorted.

"Can't the guy have a little time to sort out his shit before he goes screaming it from the rooftops?" James glowered.

"Sure before or after he breaks her heart? We all know what Sirius is like, Paige doesn't have to be another one of his shagged and bagged," she said bitterly.

"Ever stop to think maybe this time it's different?" James shouted back.

"Ha! As if, Sirius...," she started.

"Enough!" I said making both of them stop, "I didn't _sleep _with Sirius. I fell _a_sleep in his bed, that's all that happened. I swear."

"Oh," Lily said looking embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you two need to cool it though, you're scaring the first years with all your yelling," I joked.

"And she has done it again," Carrie's whip-like voice chimed across the room.

"Done what?" I asked.

"Dumbledore has agreed to hold a senior's Christmas Ball before the holidays. That means fancy dresses, shit hot music and one unforgettable night," she smiled her devilish smile.

"Seriously? How did you mange to talk your way into that one?" Lily asked with a grin spreading across her face. I found myself doing the same thing. Come on, ball equalled shopping with which equal gorgeous dresses!

"Let's just say I have my ways," she said slyly.

"That could be taken in a very sinister way," James said to himself. I nudged him and rolled my eyes.

"It's in a couple of weeks so it's short notice," Carrie stated.

"And?" Lily said sceptically.

"I volunteered you, Paige and Skye to help organise the hall," she said innocently.

"Carrie," Lily huffed.

"You would have done it anyways, this just cuts out the middle man of us bickering about it," she said matter of factly.

"Fine," Lily huffed, "Just keep us posted?"

"Absolutely, now I know that it won't be hard for you lovely ladies but watch out for the gaggle of boys fighting to take you to the dance," she winked. Hmm. I watched James curiously but he didn't say anything.

"It'll be fun," Lily said.

"Fun," Carrie smirked, "I'll be off for now then, catch you later." She waved us off before hopping back through the portrait to pursue some Phoenix like issues.

"I have to go finish off a few things, see you tonight?" Lily asked me.

"Sure, see you later," I said as she scampered off. I turned my attention to James.

"Cat got your tongue?" I teased.

"Can you help me?" he said thoughtfully.

"Help you? You mean with Lily?" I asked, he nodded. I chewed the inside of my cheek.

"That's a tricky one," I mused.

"Yes, I know that," he laughed.

"Oops, sorry. Look, I'm not sure if I can make her see sense, it's something she needs to figure out on her own," I started as his face fell, "But I'll try. I suppose you want her on your arm at this dance?"

"It passed my mind," he said as the corners of his mouth upturned a little. Something popped into my mind, a light bulb went off, I was hit with inspiration.

"James, have you considered not asking her to this dance?" I said.

"What? Wouldn't that defeat the point of wanting to go with her?" he asked confused.

"Maybe not. She'll be expecting you to ask her- a lot- but what if you didn't. What if you left it until the night and say did something simple like, ask her to dance?" I suggested. His eyes lit up as he processed the plan.

"You think that could work?" he asked.

"It would definitely give her more time to consider things, push her in the right direction," I smiled.

"Wait, what if someone else asks her?" he said and his face fell again.

"Leave that to me," I said, my mind working a million miles an hour.

"Don't keep me in suspense Wolfy," he said nudging me playfully.

"Okay, I'll make a singles pact with her. We'll both go stag to the dance," I said.

"What about Sirius? I mean, you two, aren't you...y'know?" he asked leading me to one of the couches. I shrugged.

"I don't know what we are. For this dance though, I don't need to put a label on anything plus it might finally get the Lames bus moving," I half laughed.

"Lames?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Or Jily," I laughed.

"Lames," he repeated, "Pirius?" he laughed.

"We'll work on that later," I smirked.

"Paige, I'll only ever say this once to you because it just feels weird," he started nervously.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him attentively.

"Don't hurt him. As his best friend, hell, he's practically my brother, I'm asking you not to hurt him. If, when, he lets you in, don't make him regret it. I know he's a lot to handle but if you really care about him, then let him know and don't let him go even when he is an idiot," he said looking me dead in my eyes.

"I won't, I promise," I said quietly.

"I knew you wouldn't," he grinned. I smiled at him. He really was a lovely person.

"So Christmas this year, what are your plans?" I said making conversation.

"Same old, big dinner with the whole family including Sirius, bunch of people who have to tell me how big I've gotten and how much I look like my dad, then most likely, it'll end with me and Sirius and a bottle of fire whisky," he grinned, "Yourself?"

"Our Christmas' are always quiet, just mum, gran and me," I answered.

"And the other wolfy," James laughed.

"Yes, of course," I smirked, "I love buying presents for other people the most."

"Will I be getting one of these presents?" he asked coyly.

"Perhaps," I smiled.

"Anything edible," he winked.

"I'll bare that in mind," I laughed.

"And you?" he asked.

"Anything shiny," I joked. We laughed with each other and it made me feel really good.

"Hey Prongs," his voice said happily.

"Hey where've you been?" James asked.

"Just replying to some mail from home," he grinned, home must have meant the Potter's, "And I just got cornered by a Miss Lily Evans, something about getting hexed and getting shagged and bagged?"

"That's my bad, I couldn't help it...it was her eyes," James said drifting.

"Jamesy misinterpreted this morning," I explained.

"Mm, I see. Maybe next time it won't be such a misinterpretation," he winked.

"I'm going to get to practice early and set things up, see you in a bit Padfoot?" James said going into Captain-mode.

"Yes sir," he joked and then he turned to me, "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey yourself," I smiled. He sat beside me and faced me.

"So I hear there's a dance before Christmas and I was wondering if you'd like to, y'know, come with me?" he said in a low voice. Oh boy.

"I'd love to but I'm going to go solo with Lily," I said, his face twisted.

"Oh, okay. I see," he said shortly. Oh no! He must have thought I was blowing him off or that I regretted everything or something ridiculous like that.

"No, no Sirius. It's so that...," I started but he was already up.

"No need to explain, it was just a bit of fun right," he said robotically before heading towards the door.

"No, Sirius!" I shouted but he was already gone. Frick sake. I hit my forehead with my palm. Stupid. I should have just explained what was going on. Okay wait, deep breath time. Was Sirius seriously scared I'd hurt him? Did he feel like he could be vulnerable with me? Did he think I'd taken advantage of that? I had to go talk to him. After Quidditch. It was just a stupid misunderstanding, that's all. It'd be fine.

* * *

><p>The sky had blackened and the stars had come out and I hadn't seen Sirius since the common room. I chewed on my thumb nail. This was driving me crazy. Where was he? A twisting feeling in my stomach arose at the thought of me having hurt Sirius.<p>

"Paige?" a voice said gently.

"Remus?" I said looking up. He sat beside me.

"What's wrong?" he said tentaviley.

"Sirius, we kind of had an argument," I said.

"What? Don't worry about it, you'll be fine my tomorrow. I know you will," he smiled encouragingly. I tried to return it.

"Thanks, how was your date?" I asked softly. His eyes immediately lit up and he couldn't stop a slow spreading smile.

"I guess it's still kind of going on. Skye just went to put on another jumper," he laughed softly.

"Was it worth the risk then?" I joked. He looked down and considered what I'd said.

"She's worth a lot of things," he smiled.

"Remus I know you think no one understands and I know this isn't exactly the same but I'm not exactly normal either," I said. He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand.

"I know," he whispered.

"What is it?" I said.

"I want to tell her I love her," he breathed.

"Wow," I said wide eyed, "Wow, that's brilliant! Oh my gosh, that'll be amazing Remus."

"Thank you," he said.

"It's a big step though," I said slowly and he nodded, "Will you tell her?" About the were-wolf thing I meant and he knew that.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"One thing at a time," I said nudging him, "Now go get her."

He shot me a grin before heading off with a little skip in his step. They were probably meant to be together forever. Suddenly I felt a mix of sadness and jealousy in my chest, why can't it just be like that with Sirius? Why can't he want me like that? It was just so complicated. I blew out a sigh; I'd go back to the common room and find Sirius or Lily, whoever cropped up first.

"Gryffindor!" James shouted while jogging over.

"Hey," I said conjuring up a smile.

"What's wrong?" he said with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing," I said. He looked unconvinced.

"Okay, ladies first," he said pointing towards the portrait. I uttered the password and stepped in before freezing. Sirius. Girl. Lap. Ear nuzzling!

"What the...," James uttered beside me. No, no, no... Why? Every single time I think I-we were getting somewhere... Fine. Fine! Screw this!

"Paige?" James said cautiously as I turned around and ripped at the door to get the hell out.

Walk, no wait run. Great I was running down the corridor and I was crying. I was a crazy, hysterical running-away crier girl. Before I knew it I was outside and I fell to the ground. Okay maybe I was just being dramatic, it's not like I'd let him in. It's not like I'd fallen asleep in his arms or believed his words or, or, but I had. I felt myself slip away and in the matter of a few seconds I was a wolf. Maybe I was in over my head thinking I loved Sirius, it was probably for the best I never told him. Shaking off all the thoughts, I started to run and run until everything started to blur and all I could concentrate on was my own heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The Fat Lady was more than a little unimpressed when I came coaxing her to open the door in the dead of night. Luckily she did and I tip toed through into the common room.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Lily's sharp, do-not-mess-with-me tone asked.

"Out," I said lamely. Her face softened as I turned around and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Come here," she said softly bringing me into a hug as I buried my face into her long, red hair.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong," I dry sobbed.

"Nothing, nothing, honestly you're doing nothing wrong. It's him who's the complete idiot, I could have killed him today especially after what I thought you'd, y'know, done," she said sheepishly. I looked up into her incredibly green eyes.

"I mean, look, you're a virgin," she said as I nodded meakly, "And I don't know about you but I think it matters who you give yourself away to. There needs to be trust, respect. You have to be sure about what you're doing and why. I just wouldn't want you to give yourself like that to someone- to Sirius- until you knew for sure that he was giving himself back," she explained. I smiled at her words.

"Thank you Lily, I-I haven't had a friend to talk to me like that in a long time. Thanks for caring," I said hoping she truly knew how much it meant to me. All of it. Her friendship, her concern, the fact she'd waited up all night for me to come back.

"You don't have to be, that's what I'm here for," she said giving my hands a squeeze. I cleared my throat.

"For this dance, do you want to just go solo?" I asked.

"Absolutely, who needs them right?" she said softly.

"Who needs them," I repeated.

"Come on, let's go to bed," she said linking my arm with hers. I let her guide me up the stairs and to our room.

"Thanks, again...," I started but she shooshed me and told me to get some sleep.

"You'll need the energy for the complete blow-by-blow of the Skye/Remus experience tomorrow," she joked before climbing into bed. Times like that, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have these girls in my life- as my friends. I couldn't have been more grateful.

**R&Review please, what's your thoughts so far? woohoo for Skye&Remy haha, P x**


	9. Deck The Halls

**Almost ten chapters in, woohoo!**

Chapter Nine

Deck The Halls and All That Crap

"Are you going to avoid Sirius forever?" Skye asked as went from class to class.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. Okay, so yes I had cried. Yes, I felt humiliated and used and maybe a little heartbroken. And maybe I thought that Sirius really did like and maybe we could have been something but clearly I was mistaken. So I had decided to remember the girl who had claimed that she would _not _fall for Sirius Black.

"It's been like a whole week or something, the dance is this weekend, Christmas is soon, can't you find a little forgiveness?" she asked with pleading eyes. Ever since Remus had asked her to the Ball, she had been bugging me day in and day out to talk to Sirius.

"No I can't find a little Christmas forgiveness, not for him," I said bitterly.

I had really taken on board this icy persona, it was the only way I could sit beside him in Charms, except from that I had been avoiding him like the plague. I couldn't do it. I just felt so betrayed; he didn't even wait for an explanation. Did he just expect the worst of me? After the box of tissues I went through in a fleet of crazy ass emotion, I decided to forget talking about it and forget Sirius Black.

"I mean, you guys were getting on so well and it's just a stupid misunderstanding," she said, again. I'd already had the speech.

"I know it is Skye and he'd have known that if he'd heard what I had to say," I said solemnly. I really wished she'd stop talking about it.

"But how is he suppose to hear it if you're never there," she said matter of factly.

"He'd find a way," I said dryly. She sighed and finally decided to drop it.

"This isn't over," she said.

"Never thought it was," I sighed.

"I still you love you sweetie, even if I keep going on at you," she said softly. I smiled.

"I know you do, it's not your fault you care," I smiled and she gave me quick hug before running into her classroom.

I sighed. Okay, I missed him. I'd been trying really, really hard to forget about him, everything he said, every time we'd kissed or he'd held me close to him but it was proving pretty impossible which couldn't be good. However, there was no way in hell anyone was going to pull that information out of me. Sirius was fine. He was back to being the resident of number twenty three broom closet and Hogwarts had its most eligible bachelor back. I couldn't care less. At all. Not even a little, tiny bit... I power walked into Transfiguration and took by seat.

"Today class, we will be practicing animal transfiguration," Professor McGonagall began, I side glanced James and we smiled, "Incredibly tricky and can have catastrophic results but with the right amount of concentration you can get it right," she instructed, "Partner up!"

"Mind if I partner with you?" James asked. I looked at him sceptically.

"As long as this isn't some sort of "talk to Sirius" plea then yes," I said.

"Ah...no, of course it isn't," he grinned, "He did ask where you've been though."

"Hmm," I said trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"He knows how he reacted was stupid, I told him why you were going solo," he said sheepishly.

"That was...nice of you," I said as monotone as possible. He gave a lop-sided smile.

"Is there nothing I can say?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I replied shortly. He laughed.

"You're definitely nothing like any girl I've seen Sirius chase," he grinned. I wish he'd stop doing that, I was not thawing- not now.

"Can we just get on with this?" I asked. He gave me a nod, raised his wand and we began.

* * *

><p>"Paigey," Carrie said as she popped up beside me.<p>

"Hey," I smiled hoping she wasn't going to lead me to some sort of Sirius intervention.

"You're free last right? Fancy coming dress shopping with the girls?" she asked innocently. She was definitely taking me to a intervention, great.

"Dress shopping," I repeated and she shot me her infamous grin, "I'll be there."

"Brilliant! Meet you at the entrance then chica," she chirped before heading off. I did love shopping and dresses... The next few classes breezed by and before I knew it I was out of my uniform and standing at the entrance awaiting Skye, Lily and Carrie.

"Ready?" Skye chirped as she bounced over.

"Mhmm," I nodded.

"I'm so excited, this dance is going to be so much fun and I absolutely love dressing up," she said, I smiled, I'd had a feeling she did. Skye's smiles and bubbly aroma made me loosen up a bit. Shopping time with my three favourite ladies, what wasn't to like? Shortly after Lily and Carrie showed up and we began the walk to Hogsmeade, it was more of a wade to be honest what with all the untouched snow.

"I love untouched snow," I said as we made it into the town.

"I love making it touched," Skye commented.

"This conversation just got weird," Carrie joked as we headed into the first shop.

"I need something that says, 'yes your boyfriend wants to dance with me but I don't want to dance with him'," Carrie said as we entered the exquisitely warm shop.

"Aisle five," I laughed.

"Do you think I should get something in blue? Or maybe pink? Or green," Skye said frantically, it was going to be a long day. Carrie came out of the rails with five dresses flung over her shoulders.

"A fine selection of good boob, butt, and leg dresses. Paige grab some stuff, to the changing rooms!" Carrie laughed. We all piled into the changing rooms that had star-clad curtains and massive mirrors. We giggled an insane amount and tried on some ridiculous lemon-meringue pie dresses and took loads of photos.

"I think this is the one," Carrie shouted from inside her changing booth.

"Come and show us then sexy lady!" I laughed. The curtain was pulled back dramatically as Carrie walked out and jutted out her hips and threw her hands in the hair.

"You like?" she asked. Wow, she looked absolutely out of this world. Her figure was hugged perfectly by a blood red satin, floor length dress with a slit up the side of one leg and a rather plunged neck line with some jewelled detailing. She utterly oozed sex appeal.

"We have a winner!" Lily shouted.

"Woo, woo, woo," Skye added.

"They say you should leave the best for last," Carrie smiled smoothing herself down and admiring her reflection.

"I think we should probably get back before they shut the shop," I commented looking at the time. They agreed and we rushed to pay for our new outfits. At least one thing was for certain, James, Remus and Phoenix were in for a wonderful surprise- especially Phoenix.

* * *

><p>We were almost at the castle when it happened- the before mentioned intervention.<p>

"Paige, I think you should talk to Sirius," Lily said. I stopped mouth agape.

"Who are you because you are not the Lily Evans I know and love," I said.

"We'll meet you two upstairs," Skye said grabbing Carrie.

"I know, I know. You know I don't agree with what he did at all and how he handled it and what and who he's done," she said, I flinched, "But I don't think I can stand another second of his damn puppy-dog face!"

"Puppy-dog face?" I asked.

"Every since he realised what a complete and utter ass he was everyday he looks over at you walking away and makes this face. It's like the kind of face a child makes when he drops his ice cream, it's just plain depressing to be around," she explained. I looked at her disbelievingly, she smiled.

"I don't know what you've done but you definitely did something to that boy," she shrugged. Don't smile Paige...don't! Aw crap. Lily beamed triumphantly.

"I'll think about it," I said. Considering my flat out refusal over the last few days, she did have a good reason to look so pleased with herself.

"It's freezing, let's get around that fire already and put on some more socks," she said ushering me into the castle.

"Fah la, la, la, la," I laughed. We scurried into the common room and up into our room where we shed our snow covered coats. After the second pair of fluffy socks was securely on my feet, I followed her down to the common room. I loved when the couch right in front of the fire was free.

"This is bliss," I smiled.

"Definitely, all we need now is cookies and milk," she said.

"Oh my gosh, you're Santa aren't you?" I asked.

"I resent that," she laughed.

"Evening ladies," James voice said from behind me.

"Hey Jamesy, guess who went dress shopping for the dance," I said playfully turning around to give him a "the plan is in action" look when I saw him- Sirius. He was standing a little behind James and yes, there was that face. The puppy-dog face, the face that made a pretty big part of me want to run into his arms and forgive him for everything. That face made my recently iced up heart melt. I looked away from his shiny, pleading eyes and bit on my lip.

"I'll bet you'll both look beautiful," James grinned while taking a seat beside us. From the corner of my eye I saw Sirius hesitate before he sat on the chair nearby the couch. Silence threatened to creep into the room.

"I'm sure you and Sirius will look beautiful too, right Paige?" Lily said a bit too loudly. I looked over to her then let my eyes dart over to Sirius briefly.

"Gorgeous," I said flatly.

"I meant to say, Carrie caught up with us and asked if we could help out with the decorating stuff. You okay with the extra set of hands?" James asked trying to defuse the tension.

"Yes, it'll make everything go quicker. Especially since Carrie has some pretty big, magical, ice sculpture-like ideas for the place," Lily laughed but stopped shortly. I chose to look at my nails. They were getting quite a nice length, maybe I'd paint them to match my dress.

"What're we all talking about over here?" Skye chirped as she plopped herself in between Lily and I.

"Oh thank god," Lily said quietly.

"We were just talking about the dance," James said looking at me. Sorry Jamesy, my nails needed my full attention right now.

"Ah, right- the dance, still no date Lily?" Remus asked taking a seat.

"No, my arms are all freed up," she replied.

"I'm sure you've been asked though," Remus said sweetly.

"Only a few times," she mused, James cleared his throat uncomfortably, "But I didn't really want to go with any of them, besides, it's mine and Paige's night."

"What about you Padfoot?" he asked keeping a conversation flowing.

"None," he replied after a pause. I abandoned my nails and looked up at him.

"None?" I repeated dumbfounded. He looked shocked that I'd spoken directly to him and fidgeted.

"Yeah, no date," he repeated quietly.

"Huh," was all I said.

"Who knows what'll happen eh?" James said giving my leg a nudge.

"Right," I said to myself then I gave him a grin, "Mistletoe crops up in the weirdest places."

After that the conversation became more relaxed. I stayed mostly quiet and mulled over my new found piece of information. He didn't have date. Sirius Black, Hogwarts' resident Lothario did not have a pretty little something to have on his arm at what was fast becoming a pretty prestigious event. Why was that? I looked up to see Remus making small circles on Skye's hand with his thumb, my heart gave a leap. I think it wanted me to realise how much I missed Sirius and to just give it a break and talk to him. Then there was that face and those eyes... What if it was just an act though? What if it was just a ploy to get me to forgive him so he could feel better about himself? I didn't know what to think anymore, my vision too clouded by my stupid emotions and memories.

"What kind of blue should we make the bows though?" Skye's voice asked bringing me back into the present.

"Baby blue," Sirius said finding my eyes. Oh boy.

"Baby blue...I like it, thanks Sirius," Skye smiled.

"No problem," he said still holding my gaze. I could feel myself swaying, oh fuck it. Just go and jump on him already! What have you go to lose? Wait, what?

"I have to go finish an essay," I said looking apologetic, "Good luck with the bows and stuff," I added lamely before launching myself out of the seat and up the stairs.

Had I heard Sirius say my name? Oh no, no, no, I needed help. I needed to think clearly. I fell back on bed and closed my eyes; can't someone send me a sign or something? What was I supposed to do? Listen to your heart.

"Listen to my heart," I said out loud, "Brilliant," I added sarcastically. I pushed myself up and went to the shopping bag I'd laid beside my bed. I pulled out the dress and studied it for a bit before hanging it up. For all Christmas was supposed to be a cheery time, I had never felt so stressed and undecided. Listen to your heart, listen to my heart...Okay heart, what do you have to say about all this? I could only think of one thing, one word and that was Sirius.

* * *

><p>"It'll be lonely this Christmas without you too hold," Lily hummed as she scurried across the room looking for her eye lash curler.<p>

"Anything a little more chipper?" I asked.

"How'd you like a chorus of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Darling, I'd love it," I laughed. It was the night of the dance. Tomorrow was the first day of the holidays and the last day of term. We'd spent a whole day, morning till night, making the hall look absolutely breathtaking, you'd think a wand would make things go a lot easier but it wasn't that when the spell that was meant to freeze something, floods it. We were getting ready for the big night.

"What do you think?" Carrie asked. She looked even more gorgeous than she did in the shop with her raven black locks in a beehive and her eyes almost bear and with her signature red lips.

"Phoenix is a lucky man," I laughed.

"Isn't he just," she smiled, "I'm away down to make sure everything's going to plan. See you down there, you'll all look beautiful," she said blowing us all a kiss before heading off.

"Hey, I know it's early yet but I got you girls a little something for Christmas," I said holding two wrapped packages in my hands.

"Aw Paigey!" Lily beamed.

"You didn't have to," Skye gushed as I handed them over. For Lily I'd gotten her a silver framed picture of us both and a box of the finest chocolates straight from Honeydukes. For Skye I'd very un-magically composed her a c.d of muggle music. She'd become slightly obsessed with it since I'd let her hear some stuff. Skye also got a frozen love heart with "best friend" scrawled onto it- cheesy I know but it was charmed to never melt.

"Aw, come here," they both chimed pulling me into a massive hug.

"Okay, okay careful you've just done your hair," I laughed pulling away and smiling at them.

After that ordeal, Skye was the next one to be ready. Wow. She was wearing a dark blue, chiffon dress that came just above her knees showing of her fantastic legs, it nipped in at the waist and it was a tie at the back halter neck. Her blonde hair was curled and sat just below her shoulders and her eyes looked even bluer than normal.

"You are stunning," I said as Lily agreed.

"You know what, I have to agree with that," she grinned. We laughed, it was a first.

"Audrey Hepburn eat your heart out," I smiled playfully.

"A modern day Cinderella," Lily added.

"Who?" Skye said. Lily side glanced me.

"Never mind kitten," I shrugged.

"Do you guys mind if I go meet Remus?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course not, the boy will need at least half an hour to recover when he sees the bomb shell he's taking to the dance," I grinned as she blushed lightly.

"Thanks see you soon," she waved before slipping out the door. I looked back to the mirror and finished twisting my hair around my finger. It was loosely curled and had grown a little longer than my shoulders. I had light smoky eyes and bare lips. All that was left to do was step out of my jammy shorts and top and into my dress.

"Okay so, what's your honest opinion?" Lily asked, I whipped my head around. Need I even say she looked lovely? She was clad in a floor length, strapless, chiffon gown that was almost the same incredible emerald of her eyes. It was simple yet beautiful. She looked classic with her red hair swept to the side and not much makeup on.

"You'd appreciate the Audrey comment, no?" I laughed as she smiled, "Beautiful," I added.

"It's not so bad," she smiled smoothing it down in the mirror. I grabbed my camera and took a snap of her.

"One for the books, here you take this, it'll be safest with you," I said handing it over to her.

"Will you be long?" she asked.

"No, two seconds, you don't have to wait up," I smiled.

"Okay, hurry though," she said sending me one last smile before heading out the room.

I let out a sigh. I pulled down my dress and placed it on my bed before turning to the mirror. I watched myself wriggle of my shorts and peel of my top. It was okay. I held the dress up my body and felt the material; it was such a pretty thing. I hoped I'd do it justice. I stepped into the garment and pulled it slowly up my body and then I zipped it up at the side. I blinked several times before really seeing my reflection. There was a girl wearing a baby pink dress with thin straps and a light skirt that came above her knees. The top half was covered in little pink sequence and there was a satin sash around her rather small waist.  
>This girl looked really rather pretty. She was me. I didn't feel very pink, but she was me. I sat down on my bed and blew out the breath I'd been holding. It was me, the pretty girl. It was me, the girl who made her friends laugh, me who cared so much, me who would always be there, who could be trusted; it was me who was someone who could easily be wanted because of who she was.<br>Then it finally dawned on me that Sirius had never _acted _like he cared, he simply had cared- cared about me. He cared so much about me he let me in just a little bit. He cared so much that when he thought I'd hurt him he ran a mile but came back with real regret. He hadn't lied to me. He'd said what he'd said because that's how he felt. Oh, wow. I couldn't believe it had taken so long. I blinked again and then again to stop tears falling down my face.

"Paige?" Lily asked softly.

"Lils? I thought you'd gone," I sniffed.

"Not without you," she said walking over, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," I said standing up, "I'm going to talk to him," I whispered. She took my hand.

"My hexing proposal will always stand anytime you need it," she said and I smiled, "Even I can't deny that it's the right thing to do." Then I remembered James and I suddenly felt a rush to do something.

"Lily, I want to show you something," I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Please, don't be too freaked out," I said quietly before looking her in her emerald eyes and holding onto her hands.  
>I fazed away and focussed all I had on showing her the love James felt for her. To conjure up some sort of image or feeling that could make her understand a little better. Then it happened, what I'd seen when I'd looked into James. I shared his feelings with her, the feelings I'd felt when I'd been in him. Then I let it melt away and I showed her something else, a young me. The first time I learned about my power, I wasn't scared then, just annoyed I wasn't going to Hogwarts. Then I got older, it got scarier. It got lonely. Then I came to Hogwarts and everything I got better. I made friends, amazing friends, accepting friends. Then I pulled away.<p>

"What the hell," she breathed steadying herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I...Was that real?" she asked. I nodded. She took a few breaths.

"Wow, okay. Wow. Not something you find out every day," she said.

"You're not...mad?" I said but that wasn't the right word. I meant scared or freaked out or repulsed. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Why would I be mad? You just shared your deepest secret with me, literally. I'm just a little overwhelmed. Phew. Right. Wait, James? As in Potter? I, what was that?" she asked.

"I was sharing with you what he feels, a little part of what he feels," I explained.

"So that was all genuinely from him? Like, his thoughts?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes," I answered. She paused.

"Wow," she repeated.

"You mentioned that," I laughed and she joined it.

"You want to go to this dance already?" she asked between giggles.

"Yes, please," I said. She linked her arm with mine and we headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Everything looked fantastic if I do say so myself. It looked like a proper winter wonderland. Everything looked like it had been snow dusted, there were icicles hanging from the ceiling, music blaring, a hundred different colours swirling around the dance floor. I tried to look through the crowd to find him but it became apparent that was impossible.<p>

"I love this song!" Lily said.

"Shall we?" I giggled.

"We shall," she smiled pulling me onto the floor. It's fine, the night had barely begun. Lily and I danced for what seemed like days but eventually my feet just could not take it anymore and we fell onto the squishy seats that surrounded ice dusted tables.

"Drinks?" Skye said coming out of the crowd holding goblets, followed by Remus who was carrying more goblets.

"Thanks Skye," I said gratefully taking the glass.

"You look lovely," Skye said beaming at me.

"You both do," Remus said coming into sight. He didn't look to shabby himself.

"You too," I smiled.

"Where's James?" Lily asked. I swear, the music almost cut as we all stared at her, she didn't seem to notice.

"Did she just say James?" Skye whispered, I nodded.

"He's around," Remus said, "I'm sure he'll find you." Then the beat slowed and the crowd stopped jumping.

"May I have this dance?" Remus said after clearing his throat and holding out his hand. Skye took it, gave us a "Oh. My. Gosh" look before going over to the dance floor. I looked over at Lily and then I saw something behind her and couldn't help smiling.

"What?" she said. I raised my eyebrows and then he was beside her.

"Hey, Lily. I uh, do you want to dance with me?" James said quietly.

"I'd love to," she said standing up a bit too quickly. I shot him a wink as he confusedly took her hand. At last, well at least it was a start to what I'm sure would be a twisty love story. With the girls gone, I was sitting at the icy table myself looking out onto the crowd. I brought my eyes down to my feet when I saw another pair of feet. I closed my eyes and waited before looking up.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"I...," we both started before laughing a little.

"Dance with me?" he asked extending his hand and I took it. Once out on the dance floor I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted Paige," he said softly, "I was an idiot and you didn't deserve what I did to you, I never meant for it to seem like I was stringing you along."

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn," I whispered back.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I took so long to do this," he said spinning me out and back in.

"I didn't exactly make it easy to talk to me," I sighed. He gave a low laugh.

"I have something for you," he said pulling me away back to the tables. His fingers were wrapped so lightly around mine but I could feel it so strongly. He quickly produced a black box with a pink ribbon around it.

"Oh, Sirius," I said as he placed it into my hands.

"Open it," he grinned. I gingerly unwrapped the bow and slid open the box.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I gasped looking at a silver clip bracelet with black Celtic looking swirls on it.

"I know how you can't really wear necklaces," he smiled, "So this was the next best thing. Plus I know how you like silver better than gold." I felt a lump in my throat but it was the good kind of lump. He took it out of my hands and placed the bracelet around my wrist and clipped it on. I raised my wrist and admired it for a moment.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I gushed, "This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me." He shot me another smile before pushing a curly strand away from my face.

"Did I mention that you are the most beautiful girl in the room," he whispered nearing my face.

"The entire room?" I asked.

"The entire world," he said placing his lips on mine. Then we were kissing. It was like a real life movie moment. His hands went around my waist and he pulled me closer as I ran my fingers through his fluffy hair. He looked incredibly handsome.

"Merry Christmas beautiful," he said pulling away from me for a moment. I kissed him again.

"Merry Christmas Marshmallow," I laughed. He grinned and pulled me in again. It was magic, it was absolutely magical.

**What do you think?**

**After this I think I might skip ahead a bit to the ending of sixth year and the its onwards to big one, seventh. Hopefully lots of twists on the way!**


	10. Bad Feelings

**Tenth chapter! Wohoo! Sixth years almost after, do you feel a dramatic twist coming?****I've went through all the chapters fixing my spelling mistakes, thank you so much to everyone for your help and I hope you like this one, P x****  
><strong>

Chapter Ten

Bad Feelings

"I love you so much honey," my mum said once more before clutching onto me so tightly I thought my lungs were almost definitely going to explode.

Christmas had been amazing as per always. I had eaten so much I literally couldn't move for three days after. I'd sent out some presents to the boys as well: a broom servicing kit for Jamesy and a sweetie bundle for Remus and some socks (you can never go wrong with a good pair of socks) and a few bits and pieces for Sirius. It was a white Christmas which I think are the best kind. Once I was home mum and I had this massive cry as we discussed my dad and everything that had happened and her letter. After we'd recovered I'd told her almost everything about Hogwarts and she was beaming with joy at the fact I'd made friends. I was a little insulted that she was so relieved, I wasn't _that _unapproachable. When I told her about Sirius, she asked when she would be meeting "this young man" to which I replied "never". Of course I was joking. Kind of.

"I love you to mum but you're crushing me," I said and she loosened her grip.

"Okay, okay you better be off. I am so proud of you Paige; you've grown up into someone so much better than me. You're so beautiful and caring, I couldn't have asked for anything more," she said.

I sniffed. Why did she start being incredibly sweet and soppy just as I was about to leave. I gave her one last hug and said I love you one more time before heading off back to Hogwarts. My mind would have been filled with excited thoughts of seeing everyone again but I was unbelievably tired so I just let my eyes flutter shut and my brain have a break until I actually arrived back at school.

* * *

><p>I had just trudged up to the gates when a pair of hand flung themselves around my eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" she chirped.

"Shouldn't you really try to disguise your voice a little more when you do things like this Skye?" I asked.

"Spoil sport," she laughed as I turned around to give her a massive hug.

"It's great to see you," I smiled.

"You too, the separation was dire," she giggled.

"Ah, I can't believe you're seventeen soonish. You'll have officially grown up," I gushed.

"Hmm, yes it's very exciting lovely but really it just means I'm a little step closer to having to live in the real world," she fretted. I gave her a smile.

"School isn't over yet sweet-cheeks," I laughed, "Beside you'll get to apparate all over the place."

"True but knowing me I'll leave a leg or two behind," she mused.

"No, no limbs will be left behind!" I grinned.

"Paige! Skye!" someone shouted and we both spun around to see Lily trudging up the path. I sent her a grin as she made it over.

"How was Christmas?" she asked.

"Brilliant," we both chimed, "Talk more when we're out of the cold?" I added.

"Definitely, I hope our dorm's been heated," Lily said thoughtfully.

"It better have," I grumbled as we headed into the castle. I'd been a Hogwartee for months now but I still took a minute to take it all in. It was completely unbelievable sometimes, still.

"Hola chicas," Carrie grinned as we came through the common room. After a massive group hug and a few girly squeals I turned to Carrie and smiled.

"You miss, are like the only girl I know who can pull of leather trousers," I said pointing to her get up.

"You never know until you try them, might let you borrow them some time if you're lucky," she winked.

"They're her lucky leather trousers," Lily smirked.

"They are the reason Phoenix is in all our lives," Skye laughed before we all headed upstairs to our ever familiar dormitory.

"It's so warm!" I shouted to heavens.

"Easy," Lily laughed. We shed our outdoor clothing, got reacquainted with our room and headed back down to the common room. I smiled as I saw the boys clustered around the fire laughing and joking with each other. The cuties. I walked over and cleared my throat in that way people do when they're being hilarious.

"Gryffindor!" James grinned pulling me down onto his lap and giving me a hug. I slid off and sat beside him laughing.

"Hey el Capitan!" I smiled back. Remus had already gotten up to say hello to his almost-girlfriend Skye Rose and Lily took a seat beside me.

"Potter," she said.

"Evans," he said and then they both broke out into a ridiculous amount of smiling. It just wasn't natural. Then I caught his incredibly gorgeous eyes. How  
>long had it been since I'd looked into those shiny grey whirlpools? Far too long.<p>

"Hey," he said in a low voice.

"Hey yourself," I smiled back.

"Later," he mouthed and I stifled a giggle.

Before long everyone was gathered around the fire chatting and laughing about nothing, Carrie had made an appearance and was talking animatedly to a very interested Peter Pettigrew. Then again she was a very interesting lady. I felt a tapping at my shin and when I looked over I saw it was Sirius nudging me with his foot. He shot me a cocky grin and gestured towards the boy's dorms. I gestured towards the group who were still sitting around us. He shrugged and then pouted.

"Come on, I dare you," he said under his breath. I raised my eyebrow at him as he winked and pushed himself up quietly. I rolled my eyes; I'd "accidentally" moved so Lily was beside James so I hopped over the side of the couch and looked back, no one had batted an eyelid. Sirius grabbed my hand and led me towards the stairs. I laughed as he pulled me up the stairs and into his room.

"Did you miss me?" he purred pulling me close to him and placing his lips into the side of my neck. I whimpered a little as he smiled into my skin.

"Not really, who are you again?" I joked as he pulled me around and onto his bed and on his lap. He pressed his lips against mine and my head started to go all fuzzy.

"Maybe I missed you a little," I said continuing to kiss him.

"Maybe I missed you a little too," he smiled making small circles on the bottom of my back with his thumbs.

"Yeah you did," I smiled before I became too engrossed in his loveliness. Oh happy days.

* * *

><p>The nightmares started as exam time came up. They weren't so bad at first but soon I was screaming and I was losing control of my power when I woke up. Once Lily woke me up and I got lost inside her before I forced myself to pull it together. I didn't know what the hell was happening to me. At first I dreamed of blackness and the cold. Then snakes, red eyes...and then death. Then there was the torture and pain, the cold, senseless pain and I could feel it all. I wasn't sure I could take much more off it. I was hardly sleeping anymore; I woke up shaking and sometimes crying. Everything just felt so real. My whole body was completely engulfed by this bad feeling, the feeling that something was coming, something wrong and evil. Eventually Lily put her foot down and told me I had to go see Professor Dumbledore.<p>

"Paige he knows about what you can do and all this, it's hurting you! You need help," she said pleadingly.

"Lily, I don't want to bother the Headmaster over a few nightmares," I said weakly.

"Wait, what do you mean they're hurting her?" Sirius cut in, oh boy.

"She feels what the people she dreams about feel; she's woken up screaming so many times, it's horrible. Paigey please, I hate seeing you like that," she said looking imploringly into my eyes. I blew out a breath.

"What? You have to go see him! Lily's right, I can't believe it's hurting you and you never said anything to me!" Sirius stressed.

"I didn't want to make a big deal," I mumbled.

"Please, for me," he whispered. Sneaky git. I chewed on my lip as they both looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Okay," I said eventually.

"Thank god! Okay, we'll go after dinner?" Lily said triumphantly.

"Right," I nodded. Sirius gave my hand a squeeze and I smiled a tiny little bit. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled, over the past couple of months she'd slowly thawed to the idea of Sirius. Albeit that we weren't officially going out- we just weren't seeing other people but weren't calling each other anything-friend. On that note, Skye and Remus were officially a thang. Yes, Remy had finally grabbed the bull by the...well you know, he'd finally asked her out and she'd said yes without hesitation. I just hoped he didn't let his were-wolf worries ruin their relationship because she was so unbelievably happy.

"Wolfy!" James shouted jogging up to up to us, "You mind if I chat with Paige for a minute?" he asked Lily and Sirius who nodded and walked ahead.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I never got to thank you for the Christmas dance, for Lily I mean," he smiled.

"That was all you baby, how was your dance anyway?" I asked. No, Lils and James were not together but they were definitely making progress.

"I kissed her," he said. Okay! So maybe they're making a lot of progress.

"You what?" I said with wide eyes.

"She didn't tell you?" he said looking a little defeated.

"No but she's probably still wrapping her head around things," I smiled, "But wow, well done."

"Thanks," he grinned widely.

"She didn't slap you this time?" I joked. He rolled his eyes.  
>"Sorry, bad joke," I added quickly as he nudged me with a smile.<p>

We joined the others in the Great Hall and dug into a lavish dinner. Soon enough it was over and I was being dragged to the Headmaster's office by Lily.

"Don't you need a password," I said absent mindedly before the gargoyle sprung from the wall revealing the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"I'll be okay unless he has me sanctioned for being crazy," I tried to laugh.

"I just want you to be able to sleep, you look terrible," she smiled.

"Thanks babe," I laughed before ascending the stone steps. This was so embarrassing and unnecessary. They were just nightmares. Even as I thought that I knew it was a lie and that is when I knocked the old fashioned door.

"Come in Miss. Hayle," Professor Dumbledore said from behind. How he did it I didn't ask. I pushed open the door and smiled sheepishly. He smiled at me with his kind eyes and pointed towards a seat across from him at his desk. I sat on it gingerly and he looked at me expectantly.

"Right, okay this is going to sound crazy...," I started.

"Believe me when I say, nothing you will say will shock me," he smiled.

"Right," I said taking a breath, "I've been having these nightmares but the thing is I don't think they're just dreams. I think they're real. I have the worst feeling that something bad is happening. Something evil. In my dreams I see people being tortured- killed, but it's like I am them and I feel it. I feel everything- the fear, the desperation, the pain. It's like their minds are being burned from the inside out. I feel it, the fire... It's so hard to take. I can't keep myself in control anymore. I know it's someone doing these things but I never see a face just these eyes, red eyes and sometimes I dream about snakes. I-I need help," I explained and my voice faltered near the end as I watched Professor Dumbledore's rising eyebrows.

"Now, that I was not expecting but you are not as you say, crazy. These things are indeed happening and you're right about something bad coming. A war to be exact. A very powerful, very influential wizard is coming to power. You won't hear about the murders so much yet, the Ministry will want to try avoiding the panic until it's too late. He is doing and will do terrible things. I believe you are connecting with the victims in a way that is out of your hands. Their emotion is so strong it's projecting itself when your mind is most at rest and that's why you can see them," he explained with a grave expression. I hesitated,

"Voldemort," I said. His eyebrows raised even higher.

"Yes, that is the name he so chooses to go by," he nodded.

"I heard it once in my dreams. There's talk, whispers kind of going around as well. My gran was talking about it with my mum, I don't think my mum wanted to believe it though," I said chewing my lip.

"Many won't. Dark times are ahead, panic and confusion because no one will know what's in store, no one will know what to do but there are those who'll fight," he smiled.

"I'll fight," I said suddenly surprising myself.

"Perhaps when the time comes but for now you should focus on your study. Hogwarts is a safe place for everyone. I will however give you some remedies to help with restless sleep and you should try to close your mind before you go to sleep so that unwanted feelings don't make their way into it," he told me.

"Thank you Professor," I said nodding.

"Miss. Hayle, even in the darkest of times there are lights, even though they may be small, they are still there. For now, just go and be with the people you love and enjoy your time here at Hogwarts," he said before I got up to leave.

I gave him a smile before exiting the office. Wow. That was intense. I knew something was coming. A cold chill was in the air, sometimes it was barely noticeable but it was still there. I blew out a sigh. Dumbledore was right, I was sixteen and I needed to go and enjoy myself before everything got too serious. At least now I'd be able to sleep. You have no idea how stressful it is revising for Transfiguration when your eyelids keep falling down and making every black.

* * *

><p>"He told me he loved me," Skye breathed.<p>

"Oh. My. Gosh," I said mouth agape. She just looked up at me with wide blue eyes and an incredibly wide smile.

"A-hum-ah," she gurgled looking nice and dopey.

"What did you say? I mean, you said it back right? You didn't drool over him did you?" I asked playfully she snapped out of her daze and shot me a dirty look before going back to grinning.

"Yes, of course I did! It was perfect. He made a fire and we watched the stars and then he just turned to me and said it," she gushed.

"Aw baby, that's so good! I'm so happy for you and Remy, at last," I smiled at her adorableness. She deserved him.

"Thank you, wow. Remus Lupin loves me," she said slowly taking in her own words.

"Gees it's not like we haven't been telling you that for a million years," I said with an affectionate eye roll.

"Could things be any more perfect minus the exams?" she asked ignoring my comment.

"Probably not," I laughed. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me.

"What about Sirius?" she asked.

"What about Sirius?" I asked not sure where she was going with this.

"Well you've been all flirty with each other, you're not seeing anyone else, neither is he believe it or not so what is happening with you two? Has he said the L word yet?" she explained. I almost choked.

"No he hasn't," I said after coughing.

"Well you love him don't you?" she smiled. I made a mumbled noise.

"So why don't you just tell him? When is the time going to be more right? Our exams finish in a couple of weeks and then we're away for the summer, it's now or never!" she said enthusiastically. Oh boy. Why did she have to bring this up? I was trying to think about all those fiddly little details.

"I don't know, it's kind of a big deal," I said thoughtfully.

"Are you scared?" she asked. I thought about it.

"A little I guess," I said.

"But it's not like he doesn't love you too!" she exclaimed.

"Love is a strong word," I said reasonably.

"Oh just admit it! Sirius Black L.O.V.E.S you!" she giggled.

"No! Look I'll just see what happens y'know, if he wants to say anything to me then he will," I said.

"For all you tell me to man up maybe you should try it yourself," she grinned matter of factly.

"Do as I say, not as I do," I smirked.

"Scaredy cat," she teased, "What's the worst that could happen?" Oh I don't know, my head falls off or something.

"I don't know Skye, I...," I drifted off. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it just take your moment. Just go right up to him and tell him you love him because believe me it's the greatest feeling in the entire world," she said softly. I couldn't help smiling.

"Okay," I said before thinking about it.

"Okay?" she asked excitedly.

"I...Yes, I'm going to tell him I love him," I said firmly. Then my head went all fuzzy and I felt a overwhelmed. I was going to tell Sirius Black I loved him. I wanted to be with him. Just him. Why does no one teach you how to do things like this?

* * *

><p>Today was the day. <em>The <em>day. The last exam was that morning and then afterwards we were going to have a big celebration, another Bonfire extravaganza. It would be kind of perfect telling Sirius I loved him there because the last time there was a Bonfire I was with the wrong guy and now I was with the right one. I still couldn't figure him out. He was incredibly sweet to be and hadn't been with anyone else- not that certain ladies hadn't tried but did that mean that he wouldn't run a mile when I actually said it out loud? Maybe we were tip-toeing around each other but it was only because I didn't want to risk what we had, the way he made me feel.  
>It was also a full moon that night so the boys couldn't stay for too long but promised to spend the morning with us and then have a little something really late in their dorm to celebrate the start of summer. And, to top of the perfectness of the day it was Skye's birthday! Yes, our little girl was finally all grown up. The day started off with a hearty chorus of happy birthday from me, Lily and Carrie then Skye opened her presents. Between us girls she got a ridiculous amount of sweeties and chocolate, a book of useful beauty spells, some framed photos, pearl earrings and cake for breakfast. What more could you want? Once we'd come down for real-breakfast the Marauders gave out a rather messy chorus of Happy Birthday and James and Sirius gave her a generous helping of Zonko's merchandise. Before Skye and I left for our Herbology exam, Remus gave her a lovely silver heart-shaped necklace encrusted with pink gems then he kissed her. She came skipping beside me with a rosy colour about her cheeks.<p>

"Look, he gave you his heart," I joked.

"Finally," she laughed. Then we headed into the exam hall for a hellish hour and a half of another nose to the parchment moment. Luckily it wasn't that bad and we were out quicker than I thought we would be and that meant that even though poor Remy was looking on the almost-wolf side, he was still there waiting for Skye- his girlfriend. The girl he loved.

"Hey, ready to party?" Sirius grinned as he pulled me over to him.

"All night?" I smirked.

"The whole night," he said mimicking my smirk. Sirius, I love you. Sirius, I have something to tell you, I love you. Okay that sounds so stupid. I was not prepared for this.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and we all headed out side into the ludicrously warm grounds. We were all spilled across the grass taking the sun in and basking in the freedom of no more exams. I was going to miss this.

"Hey, what's up?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Hmm, nothing," I said looking over to him.

"You're being really quiet like you seem really out of it," he went on. I chewed my lip. Did I do it now? Someone help!

"It's nothing," I smiled, "I'm going to miss you all though."

"Aw Paigey," James cooed putting his arm around me and then wiping away a fake tear.

"It's been some year," Sirius grinned.

"The best," Skye chirped with her fingers laced with Remus'.

"Moony got some balls," James grinned.

"Prongs managed to have a conversation with Lily without losing any more of his manhood," Sirius laughed.

"Carrie and Phoenix cut the crap," Lily mused.

"And most of all," Sirius started before looking into my eyes in that way that made me literally melt, "Paige came into our lives."

"Here, here!" they all shouted as I got all embarrassed-like.

"Thank you, thank you, I'd like to thank the academy and my mum," I joked before outstretching my arms, "I love you guys." Then in an incredibly cheesy moment everyone jumped on me in a very sweet but very uncomfortable group hug.

"We better go and get ready," Lily said.

"Yeah what is it you girls need, five-six hours?" James grinned.

"Give or take," I giggled. We all managed to get up and make our way back to the castle. Sirius caught my hand and pulled me into him and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled at him.

"Be careful tonight," I whispered.

"When am I not?" he grinned. I looked into his eyes, "I'll be careful."

"Good," I said giving him another kiss before catching up with the girls. Once we were in our rooms there were clothes being flung everywhere as we looked for something to wear.

"I'm so fricking happy the exams are over!" I screamed with joy.

"Me too!" Skye chirped, "I think I might have scraped a good grade for Charms and everything."

"All thanks to Romeo," Lily smirked.

"Yes, Romeo," I said raising my eyebrow at Lily because of the kiss she was yet to tell me about.

"Catch!" Carrie shouted and I was hit with her leather trousers. I eyed them.

"No," I said.

"Yes," she grinned.

"I can't," I said.

"But you will!" she said back. I breathed in and wriggled into the infamous trouser.

"Wit-woo!" Skye said. I eyed myself in the mirror. Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Lucky Sirius," Carrie winked and I laughed. Whoa. Then my head started pounding, literally pounding. I didn't feel so... Then everything went black.

**Read and Review lovelies!**


	11. The Wolf and the Forest

Chapter Eleven

The Wolf and the Forest

_It was cold, too cold for words, cold like death. I was forgetting happy...it was like all the smiles I'd ever had were slowly fading away into the mist. He was moving. Dark, cloaked and definitely evil. Black eyes. He was coming closer, closer...surrounded by trees and leaves and moving shadows. It all looked so familiar. Too familiar._

"Paige! Paige!" her voice sounded muffled as my eyes opened. Then I was being pulled into a death grip.

"You were barely breathing! You just blacked out and started shaking, I was so scared!" Skye whined loudly.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Lily's frantic voice asked.

"I-I'm okay," I said as Skye eventually loosened her grip. Lily gave me one of those "really?" looks.

"Thank god! Do you need anything?" Carrie asked as she pulled me to my feet. I swayed a little but she steadied me.

"No, I'm fine," I said more strongly. I didn't want to say anything, they had been worried enough about me. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was close, too close, as in _here_. At Hogwarts, but that was impossible. Still...

"Will we go? Get things organised before all the punters come down," I said forcing a bigger smile than I felt like giving. Lily looked carefully into my eyes, I hated how she could see right through me, but she seemed to buy it.

"Yeah, let's go," Carrie said, "By the way, you look sexy as hell," she winked.

I giggled looking one more time at the leather that clad my legs. I never thought the day would come when I'd be seeing myself wearing something like them. Skye gave my hand a squeeze.

"Don't do that to me again," she said quietly.

"I won't babe, promise. Happy Birthday again," I smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled back. She looked stunning with a pair of denim shorts and belly-top, oh and a massive "Happy Birthday" badge we'd made her wear. We made our way down and into the grounds, the sky was dulling but the moon wasn't out yet. Carrie scampered ahead gracefully to help with the lighting of the fire as we dawdled behind.

"Hey ladies," James grinned jogging over.

"Hiya," we smiled, especially Lily, she smiled loads.

"Where's Remus?" Skye asked twiddling her hair.

"He had to lie down for a bit but he sends his love, I offered to deliver the kiss he wanted to give you but he wasn't so keen on the idea," James joked,  
>"You'll see him later for the real party."<p>

"Sorry we can't stay long," Sirius chimed in coming over to the group. He shot me a grin, "Hey gorgeous."  
>He then eyed me up and down before grinning even wider.<p>

"Shut up," I snapped playfully.

"I'm saying nothing," he winked.

"We should go help Carrie," James suggested and Skye and Lils followed him over. Next thing I knew Sirius was kissing me. I loved that boy so much.

"Sirius," I started.

"Yes," he said nuzzling my neck.

"Please be careful tonight I...I have a really bad feeling about tonight," I said. He stopped and looked straight into my eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"I just have the worst feeling something bad is out there and I really don't want you to get hurt," I said feeling my throat become dry.

"Hey, hey," he said pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head, "Everything's is going to be okay. I'm going to be okay."

"I know you will," I whispered.

"You're okay," he said placing his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and he kissed me lightly again.

"Come on then," he said taking my hand and leading me over to the gathering crowd.

* * *

><p>The night had gone on pretty uneventful. James and Sirius had slipped away and it was just us girls mingling around the fire, basking in our freedom. I was resting on a tree stump when Lily came over with drinks.<p>

"Hey sweetie," she smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back. She took a seat beside me. Now seemed like a good time to subltly strike with my question.

"So, James Potter," I smiled.

"James Potter," she repeated.

"Christmas," I said.

"The dance?" she asked. I nodded. She looked at me for a while before her emerald eyes widened.

"Oh! Oh, Paigey! It wasn't because I don't trust you or anything; I was just so shocked by myself. I, well I kissed him. Well, he kissed me but I kind of kissed him back," she rambled. I grinned in a "I told you so" way.

"And?" I implored.

"It was kind of not horrible," she said coyly. I laughed and started to tell her she luurved him when it happened. My head started pounding again, oh please no. Then an ear piercing howling vibrated through my mind and I was hit with a sharp pain. I was blinded by the mist in my eyes but all this only lasted a minute.

"What's wrong? Paigey?" Lily said squeezing my hand. Anieu.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" she said. Oh boy.

"Anieu, it's Anieu. I have to go, she's in danger. There's something- something out there," I said getting up.

"Wait!" Lily said grabbing my arm, "I'm coming with you."

"Lily no, it's dangerous. I don't know what it is but it's evil," I said firmly.

"All the more reason you shouldn't be out there alone!" she snapped. I had a feeling there was no way of making her stay and sighed in defeat. At that point Skye came over. Oh no.

"What's happening?" she asked sensing the tension.

"We're going into the forest, Anieu's in danger," Lily explained.

"Right, let's go then," Skye said. I opened and closed my mouth like a gold fish.

"Fine! But if you need to run, run okay. Don't be a hero, and don't worry about me," I said.

They both nodded but I knew they weren't listening. I ran into the trees with them behind me and I morphed into my wolf self. As soon as I had I was hit with a million different scents. I started running, pacing myself so the girls could keep up when I was knocked over by a lump of black fur. Ouch. I looked up to see Sirius' (well, Padfoot's) snout at my face. He nudged me apologetically. I shook myself and looked at him imploringly. He nodded over at a confused Lily and Skye. I nodded. He morphed back to himself, as did I.

"Sirius!" they both gasped.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have to keep this quick ladies, I'm an animagus and so is James. We had to come out here because we kind of ran into a problem with Moony," he said quickly.

"Remus?" Skye said frantically.

"Oh boy how to say this," Sirius said when a stag came running by, halted and walked back. James morphed back to himself.

"Lily?" he said.

"James?" she said even more wide eyed than before and so shocked she didn't call him Potter or git-face.

"You have to leave! You have to get out of here right now, all of you!" James shouted, "Sirius what were you thinking? You should be getting them out."

"What's happening?" Skye asked and then I heard the blood-curling howl of a blood-thirsty animal.

"Moony's a werewolf!" Sirius exclaimed.

"A-wha?" Skye managed to say.

"He's a werewolf and he got out so to speak and we're trying to find him. He's out of control of his mind more so than usual and you are not safe here," James said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Run!" Sirius shouted morphing back to his dog-self but it was too late. Remus the werewolf came roaring through the trees and crouched down growling deeply. Oh god. Oh...the cold. It's so cold.

"Get back!" I shouted at Lily and Skye.

Skye was frozen but Lily pulled her back into the trees but chaos was breaking out as Remus ran into the open. I morphed back to my wolf-self and circle him. James tried to ram him back but it didn't stop Remus from coming back. He was after Lily and Skye. They were backing up and around trying to get as far away as possible. Sirius ran to James' defence and snapped at Remus' paws. He backed up a bit then all of sudden lunged forward going straight for Lily. My eyes widened as I tore after him but luckily James got there first ramming his antlers into Remus' body pushing him back. I ran over to the girls and stood in front of them growling.  
>The boys continued to try to round Remus up in a sense. I turned quickly to Lily and Skye and nudged them with my head. Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you. Remus was backed up so the girls came around a bit as I ran over to the boys. Next thing I knew they were flung back and Remus was running incredibly quickly towards...towards Skye! Oh my god. No! She fell over as she tried to back away. Her eyes were wide and her lip was shaking. She must have been petrified and confused, I mean, he was her Remy. What would this do to him if he hurt her? If he bit her? It would kill him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.<br>I took off running. Skye! He had pounced on her scraping his claws of one of her arms. He was poised over her frame but he hadn't done anything yet. Then suddenly he let out a yowl as if he were in pain. I saw my window and took it. I leapt in the air with my teeth bared and sunk them into Remus' arm. He yelped and threw me from him. I hit into a tree stump and hit the ground like a rock. Ow. I shook with the pain as I tried to get back up. I forced my eyes open to see Sirius on Remus' back growling like crazy. Then there was a howl. A wolf's howl. Anieu? Thankfully, it made Remus retreat back into the woods. I quickly morphed back and ran over to Skye ignoring the burning pain my legs and side.

"Oh baby, are you okay? Skye, Skye," I said holding her up.

"Remus," she whispered. I looked to her bleeding arm and winced.

"I'm so sorry, he can't help it," I whispered.

"I know," she said tears falling down her face.

"He-he loves you," I said. I didn't have to say anything else, in that moment everything clicked for her. I think she already knew what kind of risks Remus took being with her, how scared he'd been.

"I love him," she said firmly although she was shaking slightly.

"Okay, I know you do lovely. I know, it's going to be okay. I promise," I cooed holding her closer.

"I love him," she whimpered.

"Paige, ah, oh Paige. Are you okay? Are you...," Sirius said frantically. Lily took Skye from me and I turned to Sirius. He pulled me close to him, he didn't have to say anything.

"I'm okay," I whispered. It wasn't over. There was the cold only it wasn't just me who felt it. It wasn't a vision. It was real. Dementors.  
>Sirius pushed me behind him and stared in shock at the two ghostly, cloaked soul-eaters.<p>

"What the fuck?" James said running to our sides.

"Dementors, in Hogwarts, that's impossible!" Lily croaked.

My eyes remained fixed on the two cloaked figures breezing over menacingly. There was someone else, of course there was someone else. The other hooded figure was in the background of the Dementors keeping their distance just in case they didn't do their job. Just in case they didn't kill us. It wasn't V-Voldemort. It wasn't evil but it was pretty close. What were they calling them? Death Eaters. Oh shit, shit, shit! It was all my fault. If anything happened to Lily and Skye... Oh God. Dementors...okay, happy thoughts. Not just happy though, more than happy. It has to be much deeper than happy. It has to be acceptance and love and the first time we kissed. Or when I stayed up all night chatting to the girls and laughing and Sirius. It was love. It was...

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted pointed my wand towards the cloaked monsters. An incredibly bright white light shot from my wand and charged towards one of the Dementors. I gripped my wand as the wolf went silently forward and pushed it back. Everyone seemed to knock out of their trances and realise they had to take action. There were dribs of white light floating around everywhere but we had to do more. I fell to the ground overwhelmed; I just couldn't keep the wolf up anymore. My eyes darted to the dark hooded stranger. Sick git was still watching. I had to get back up, I had to keep fighting.  
>Just as I was struggling to reach my feet a large dog darted around me before heading for the other Dementor who was still trying to reach us. Wait...James' patronus was a stag? Lily's was a doe, hmm. Trying to tell us something? Even Skye managed to let her eagle patronus in on the action. It was then the Dementors fled and my instinct burned. Next thing I knew I'd thrown myself into Lily knocking her to the ground as a green light flashed by me.<p>

"Paige," she said wide eyed.

"Run!" I shouted.

"No," she said.  
>"They don't want you lovely," I whispered.<p>

"I don't care," she said and then we were back up on out feet.

Shield Charm, run, jinx, and curse, red light, green light...My heart was pounding in my chest. I don't want to die. What's more I don't want anyone else to die, especially because of me. Help. Someone, anyone please help. Everything was in chaos, a blur. I think it was an even match; clearly we were faced with a powerful wizard. Death Eater? Wait. What was that? Shouts. Someone was coming! Before I knew it Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few others were pushing through the trees. We were saved! We were s...Sirius! No! He wasn't looking, he...No!

* * *

><p>I hadn't thought twice about throwing myself in front of him when the green light came coming. Even after I knew I wouldn't go back and do it differently. It didn't hurt, not even a little bit. I just felt so much lighter than I ever had before in my whole life. Everything just felt easier. I felt a pull behind me urging me to let go but there was something I was clutching to. There was a reason I wasn't going...What was it? I just knew I had to keep holding on. Why? Then everything came into sight but it was a little hazy.<br>I was looking down at myself at my-my body. Oh. There was Sirius. Oh Sirius. He was crying. No, don't cry. I'm here. Please, it's okay. They were all crying. Lily and James. Skye was sobbing into Remus who had managed to crawl back to us once the moon had departed. It was horrible. It's okay! I'm here. I wanted to shout those words but I was suspended somewhere they couldn't hear me. Sirius. Something tugged inside me. That's when I saw the light. It was mesmerising. This brilliant, luminous, white burning light and it was coming towards me. Anieu. She walked, no, glided over to my side and nudged Sirius lightly. Let me go now Sirius. He hesitated and gripped onto my body tighter before setting me down gently. What was she doing? She stayed on top of me and rested her nose on mine and opened her eyes. They were the same burning white as her body. Then everything was light, I was being engulfed in light. Then I was falling, falling...falling.

"Huuh!" I gasped and spluttered as life was breathed back into me. Anieu's eyes closed and I knew then she had given her life for mine. Old magic...

"P-Paige," Sirius croaked. I looked down at Anieu and held her tightly to me.

"Thank you," I whispered. I placed her off me and let the tears fall down my face.

"Paige," Sirius said again falling down beside me.

"Sirius," I said looking at his tear stained face. He just broke down, literally in my arms sobbing. It was so scary seeing someone so strong so broken. I clung back onto him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whispered over and over. He pulled pack to look into my own tear soaked eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"I love you, I love you, I love you Sirius Black," I gushed through my tears.

"I love you," he grinned, still crying. I laughed a little and smiled.

"I love you," he repeated as I fell back into his arms. I could have stayed there forever, dirty and scratched and sobbing but with Sirius. Then I was brought back into the present.

"Paige," Lily whispered but I heard her clearly.

I pulled back from Sirius reluctantly as Lily fell down beside me. I pulled her into a hug she returned fiercely; she didn't have to say anything. After that I was suddenly aware of what was going on around me. Professors were shouting and fussing and asking if we were okay over and over and over. I eventually pushed myself up and went over to Skye and Remus- who had been given some robes.

"I...," Remus started looking at my bruises and cuts. I cut him off with a hug.

"Don't," I whispered. Then I held Skye to me as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh," I cooed as she cried into my shoulder, "It's okay now, it's okay."

* * *

><p>We'd gone back to the castle and I'd explained to Professor Dumbledore what had happened. He set about finding somewhere to lay Anieu to rest and also to seriously readjust the security of the grounds. We all ended up in the common room, except Remus who Skye had taken to his bed. I was sitting on the couch holding onto Lily's hand as she rambled about not believing what had just happened. She wasn't really making sense but whatever made her feel better. Eventually we started to feel the exhaustion.<p>

"I love you," Lily said as she squeezed me once more.

"I love you too," I smiled weakly. Sirius held my hand and nodded at James.

"Come on Lils, let's go," James said softly. She gave me on last smile before turning away.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she whispered and James put his arms around her and led her away. Sirius placed his hands on my face.

"I'll never let you go ever again," he said.

"You won't have to," I whispered.

"I-I've never been so scared...," he said closing his eyes. I kissed him softly and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Come with me," he said. I looked at him surprised. He took my hand in his and let me towards the portrait. I followed him dazed along the corridors, through passages and then to a wall.

"Close your eyes and wait," he whispered. I did as I was told and waited. I heard a weird noise but kept my eyes shut.

"Open them," he said. Whoa. I was not expecting that.

"What...," I said.

"The Room of Requirement," he grinned opening the door slowly and beckoning me in. I stared at him curiously before going in. Wow. Wow. And have I mentioned, wow? There was a large round, silk sheeted bed with rose petals on it and a small table with two plates of macaroni and cheese on it.

"Shut up," I said to myself completely dumbfounded.

"You like it?" Sirius asked...nervously? He was nervous?

"It's amazing, I, how?" I rambled.

"I don't know, I'd always kind of imagined it like this and after tonight, I thought you were never coming back. You were d...," he said before coughing.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you," he said. It sounded so good coming from his lips. Then suddenly I realised how much I wanted him, how much I needed him, how it would feel to be without him. I never wanted to lose him ever again. Ever. Next thing I knew I had leapt into his arms and was smothering him with kisses. He carried me over to the bed and placed me on it continuing to kiss. This was it. And it was perfect. His hands ran up and down my body leaving those ever anticipated tingles in their path, he then unclipped my necklace. I gasped but all I could feel was love. My eyes clouded in and out but it didn't matter. It was just me and Sirius. Nothing else, just love.

**R&R, the next chapter will be the Epilogue of Part One: Sixth year, thanks for reading so far lovelies!**


	12. Epilogue: Summer Had To Come

**Part Uno is finished! Onto seventh year, oh the drama. **

Summer Had To Come...

We were on the platform in Kings Cross going home after an insane year. Yet it was ending pretty perfectly. That was until I heard it. Remus had been quiet for most of the train ride and had barely returned Skye's hand holding.

"We can't be together," he said.

"What! What do you mean!" she shrieked eyes full of confusion.

"You know what I mean Skye! Look!" he said pointed at the bandage around her were-wolf scratched arm.

"That doesn't mean anything Remus, after everything you're actually going to walk away?" she said slowly.

"I have too," he said closing his eyes in pain.

"No you don't," she said her voice thick, "I love you." He looked into her eyes and lifted his arm up to her face before stopping himself.

"Please," he whispered.

"Tell me you don't want to be with me, tell me you don't love me," she said holding back tears.

"I...I don't want to be with you," he said. Her lip quivered. She took in a breath and walked away.

"Skye," I said but she was gone. I looked over to Remus.

"You better go and, y'know," I said to Sirius.

"Yeah, see you in the holidays?" he grinned.

"My birthday?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," he winked and then he kissed me on the platform, "Goodbye beautiful."

"Bye Marshmallow," I laughed. He walked off and I smiled.

"Weren't leaving without saying goodbye were you Gryffindor?" James asked with Lily at his side.

"Of course not," I smiled pulling them both into a hug, "See you both in the holidays."

"See you then," James grinned then he kissed Lily on the cheek and gave his both a wave.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I laughed.

"Shut up," she grinned.

"Remus broke up with Skye," I told her.

"What!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

"No, he'll come back to his senses soon enough," she said dumbfounded.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Paige!" it was my mum. I waved to her then gave Lily one last hug goodbye before jogging over to her.

"Hey baby," my mum grinned hugging me.

"Hey, I have a lot to tell you mum," I laughed as she smiled down at me. A whole lot.

**Wohoo, the end! For now... Reviews please! x (:**


	13. Part Two: Lothario no more

**we are back in business!**

**Part Two.**

Chapter Thirteen

Lothario-No-More

It felt different. I woke up on a gorgeously sunny day in my bed and I felt different. It was my birthday- my seventeenth birthday, the big one-seven. Once my eyes had opened a smile spread across my face. Yes! Where was it? Wand, wand, wand, ah! There it is. I reached over for my wand and pointed it towards my slippers who then came flying towards me. I would never lift another finger ever again.

"Happy Birthday baby girl," my mum's voice chimed as she came through the door holding a ribbon-bound box.

"Is that for me?" I beamed.

"Maybe," she teased as I laughed. She came and sat beside me on my bed and gave me a hug.

"You're so grown up," she smiled.

"You're not kicking me out are you because I'm not that grown up," I laughed. She just smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Everything's ready for tonight. The gazebo is set up in the garden, food is ready to be put out and the rest is up to you because I'm away for a relaxing spa weekend," she said.

"What?" I said wide-eyed.

"Please, don't destroy my house," she joked. Wow. A whole birthday weekend. Oh god, they were going to destroy my house.

"I'll try," I half laughed as she left the present with me and headed out. Right so what time is it? Twelve, so Lils, Skye and Carrie should be here around about...DING, DONG. I stretched out and headed to the door in my pyjamas.

"Happy Birthday!" they all screamed as I opened the door. I scrunched up my eyes and yawned. Well, that's one way to wake yourself up.

"Hello ladies!" I grinned throwing out my arms as they all jumped onto me in what I assume they thought was a loving non-crushing embrace.

"It's been so long! I missed you so much. I'm so, so excited. Tonight is going to be wild," they all kind of shouted at once.

"Weekend actually," I grinned.

"No way," Carrie smirked.

"Dare I say "way"?" I asked. The glint in her eyes told me no, I really shouldn't but it was too late.

"This is going to be LOCA!" she chirped. I rolled my eyes, oh my.

* * *

><p>It was hairmakeup central in my room. The floor had been lost about two hours ago in a sea of clothes- how much did two girls really need for a weekend? Unfortunately Carrie had to go home to finish a few extra things so she got to do the NEWTS she'd been working towards. I guess you can't party all day and night without putting in a little work. That left Lils and Skye who were staying. So were James and Sirius but I hadn't mentioned that yet. What? What's life without a little surprise? I knew that we all were tip toeing around saying Remus' name in front of Skye but she was keeping quiet. I hadn't spoken to her since he'd broken up with her, not for lack of trying so I just didn't know what she was thinking. I could feel her sadness though when she got too close but I think she knew that so she was busying herself wrapping fairy lights around the garden.

"Has she said anything to you guys about you-know-who?" I asked.

"Nope, not a word," Lily sighed.

"He's coming tonight isn't he?" Carrie asked while outlining her eyes.

"Yes," I said chewing my lip nervously, "What are we supposed to do?"

"There's nothing we really can do, he's the one being a complete tosser," Carrie said, she of course didn't know about Remus' furry little problem and thought he's just broken up with her because he couldn't handle a relationship.

"I guess you're right, it's just so sad. Tonight's supposed to be fun and happy but it's going to hang over me like fog knowing how torn up she is," I said sadly. I wasn't complaining, I just hated my little Skye was feeling so heartbroken and what's more couldn't even speak to her best friends about it.

"People should be arriving soon," Carrie noted.

"Hmm, oh right. I'm almost ready," I said just as the door bell went, "Oh snap, start the music and uhm, y'know, work your magic?"

"Your wish is my command birthday chica," Carrie grinned heading out the room in her ridiculously high heeled shoes. She looked sexy as hell, of course. She wore a little slinky black dress with her hair up and little makeup. It was quite simple but worked really well.

"Hey," Lily said.

"Hey," I smiled turning to her and then we just flung ourselves at each other.

"God, I missed you so much," she said squeezing me.

"I missed you too!" I said returning the embrace and then we broke free.

"We have so much to discuss," she smiled.

"Hit me," I said.

"Later but I will tell you one little thing," she teased.

"Is it juicy news?" I laughed.

"I'm Head Girl!" she erupted.

"That's not quite juicy...," I started but smirked on seeing her unimpressed face, "That's fantastic! Seriously, I'm proud of you Lils, you little star," I grinned.

"Ah, thank you!" she beamed.

"I'm done, what do you think?" I asked standing up straight. I was clad in a little pale purple coloured dress with a chiffon skirt and beaded top. It was v-necked at the front and the back and the straps were beaded encrusted as well. Admittedly, I looked pretty good. Okay, I looked very pretty good. My hair was down and had grown a little more over my chest and was slightly curled.

"You look beautiful," she said as I lunged for the camera.

"Want to be the first one with a picture with the birthday girl?" I joked. She grinned and we both smiled as the flash went off. Lily on the other hand was wearing a simple red, silk tight fitting dress with a bow across the top. She looked stunning. You could literally see every curve and need I go on about the girl's endless legs?

"And can I tell you one thing?" I said coyly.

"Is it juicy?" she laughed.

"In a sense," I said edging towards my bedroom door, difficult when you are wearing the heels I was.

"Go on," she said flattening her hair.

"James and Sirius are actually staying for the weekend too, okay glad I got that off my chest. See you down there gorgeous!" I shouted. If she replied, I never heard it because I was out of there. Lily was on the broomstick of love, not quite sure when to get off or who to get off with. Even though it was quite clear she and Jamesy were meant to be. Soul mates. I'd felt it the times I'd been inside their hearts. As I teetered down the stairs and through the kitchen I was met by a huge roar of cheers. A fair few people had arrived and is that...presents! I smiled brightly as I focused on not falling over and headed into the crowd that were dancing to the beat. The place looked absolutely enchanting. Little lights hung from every surface.

"Do you like it?" Skye asked wearing a white, off the shoulder, Greek-style dress.

"It's amazing, thank you so much," I said gob smacked. She smiled weakly and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Skye," I said hoping she'd feel a little better.

"I love you too," she whispered then when she pulled away she grinned, "Let's get down and disco," she laughed musically.

"That I won't argue with," I laughed. It felt like time had come to a blissful stand still as we danced under the early stars and in that blissful moment, is when I saw him. The way my heart literally almost stopped beating just made me realise how long it had actually been since I'd last saw him, talked to him, kissed him... Then I remembered who I was dancing with- Skye, my lovely little friend and then who was beside Mr. Gorgeous- Mr. Broke-Her-Heart-Because-He's-A-Idiot. I internally groaned. I had to stay with Skye, as stunning as she looked I didn't think she was strong as to be that close to Remus.

"Come and get drinks Skye?" Carrie said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Happy Birthday Paige," Phoenix said with a little bow of his head.

"Thanks Phoenix, having a good time?" I said coyly.

"Yes, it's a very nice night," he said mischievously. Carrie winked as Skye went off with them.

"There's the birthday girl!" he shouted and I grinned.

"Jamesy!" I said running (tottering) into his hug.

"Paigey, how's my second-favourite girl?" he laughed.

"Second?" I gasped dramatically.

"Close second," he smiled.

"Easy Prongs," he growled playfully. And there are the goose bumps- right on cue. Okay hold back the smile.

"Hey, I'm Sirius Black you may remember me from a little place called Heaven?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my," I said shaking my head "Doesn't ring a bell."

"I'll happily change that," he grinned cheekily.

"And?" I said smiling.

"Happy Birthday," he grinned and I leapt into his hug breathing in his homey, musky scent. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me. I would have kissed him there all night if James hadn't cleared his throat.

"Break it up," he laughed.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"Guess what Paigey?" James asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm Head Boy," he said sheepishly. My mouth hung open. It was far too good.

"Shut up," I said.

"It's true, another great warrior has fallen to the Light Side," Sirius said sadly.

"Hey I found you," Lily said cheerfully coming over. Oh this is too good. I looked to Sirius and smiled coyly, I think he got what I meant.

"Oh uhm, Lily...who were you saying were the new heads this year?" I asked innocently.

"Me and...," James and Lily both said at the same time. And BAM!

"What?" they both said again, "You?"

"And with that I'm going to take my leave, everyone wants a piece of the Birthday Girl," I said biting back laughter. Sirius linked my arm and we headed off.

"That was beautiful," he chuckled.

"I know," I smirked.

"Dance with me?" he asked. I smiled.

"Don't you have to get in line?"

"I've skipped the queue."

* * *

><p>What a night. It went on into the wee hours of the morning and I got some fantastic presents- I knew there was I reason I invited that many people. I was smiling all night; my face was aching and I just so happy! I was floating up on good old cloud nine.<p>

"Bye gorgeous!" Carrie shouted hugging me before heading off with Phoenix.

"Bye!" I shouted. I turned back into my house, my heels long gone and noticed it was just James, Lils, Sirius, Skye and Remus left. Thankfully Sirius was having a ridiculously animated conversation with Skye distracting from the fact Remus was still in the house. Which was odd actually, he should have left by now. I walked over to him brow furrowed.

"Hey," he said timidly.

"Hmm," I said, "Look just because it's my birthday I'm going to overlook how I really want to act to you right now."

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I, uh, can't get home tonight. I, uhm," he drifted off. Oh no.

"You need somewhere to stay and that place would be here but we can all see the fatal flaw in that plan?" I said. He nodded.

"Well, you can stay. Of course you can. If she kills you, well you probably deserve it," I half smiled.

"Thanks Paige, you looked gorgeous tonight by the way," he smiled weakly.

"Flattery huh?" I smirked. He shrugged helplessly as I gave him a playful nudge.

"Remus has to stay here," I said quietly to James and Lily.

"What! Are you joking?" Lily exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to do," I whined.

"I have a plan," James said eyes shining.

"This can't end well," Lily said as he hopped over to the fridge.

"Who wants a drink!" he shouted holding up a bottle of fire whisky. I side glanced Lily.

"You're only seventeen once right?" I shrugged.

"Whatever keeps there from being a murder," she laughed.

"You laugh and yet...," I drifted off as James thrust a glass into my hand.

"Just have to keep tonight about you," he said under his breath, "To Paige!" he shouted.

"To Paige!" they all echoed.

"Oh my, I've come over all embarrassed," I giggled.

"Happy Birthday to the most beautiful girl in the world," Sirius added with a wink.

"And to the best friends even though they are forcing fire whisky down my throat," I grinned.

"Here, here!" Lily shouted. Then we were all laughing and joking and any chance of the atmosphere being awkward and tense disappeared, it was just bliss. The bottle quickly emptied and the sun was threatening to come up.

"Right," I yawned, "Sleeping arrangements." They all looked at me expectantly.

"There's the couch, the spare room and uhm, there's duvets and blankets in the white cupboard in the hall. Don't break anything, don't puke over anything. I have had a wonderful birthday but alas, I bid you all good night. Kiss, kiss," I announced brightly. There were grumbled and scuffles as everyone pushed themselves back into life to find somewhere to lie down for the night. I was acutely aware of a presence behind me as I climbed the stairs and pushed open my room door.

"I don't like sleeping on couches," he whispered while putting his arms around my waist and nibbling my neck.

"All formal complaints should be in writing and handed in at the desk," I joked.

"I haven't given you my present yet," he purred.

"Is my present you, you cheap man!" I laughed.

"Me? _Cheap_?" he scoffed, "Darling I am worth every penny." I kissed his smile and felt a heat pulse through my body. Then he planted those little butterfly kisses down my neck and I shivered.

"So what is my present?" I said cutting him short.

"You'll see but first, I have something to show you," he said gently taking my wrist and unclipping the silver bracelet he'd gotten me for Christmas. He then took out his wand and mumbled a spell making the tip of it glow orange.

"What...," I started before I watched him touch the inside of the bracelet with his wand. The heat touched the silver and glowed orange and then I saw it. Scrawled on the inside of it, in his handwriting, was "Paige & Sirius".

"Sirius...," I started before stopping. There were no words. Why was he always leaving me speechless? He set the bracelet down and snaked his arms around my waist.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I beamed and kissed him lightly on the lips, of course Sirius took that opportunity to nibble on my lip and just as I relaxed his tongue was in my mouth and we were kissing passionately. I couldn't stop a slight moan from pulsing through me. I felt his grin and pulled away.

"You cheeky cat," I smirked.

"I couldn't resist," he pouted.

"Hmm, fine. I'll be back on one minute, don't go anywhere," I smiled.

"I don't plan on," he grinned. I headed out towards the bathroom when I heard a soft, sobbing noise coming from behind the door. I pushed it lightly and stepped inside quietly.

"Oh, Skye," I breathed. There she was sitting on the side of my bath crying into her hands. She let me sit beside her and put my arm around her. She even fell into me and sobbed into my shoulders.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," I cooed stroking her curly, blonde locks.

"He-He didn't even l-look at me," she managed to say.

"Skye don't," I whispered. In fact, on the contrary Remus had looked at Skye a lot the whole night, from a distance, discreetly and longingly.

"H-How? W-why, h-he comes here and hasn't even s-said hello," she sobbed.

"Did you want him too?" I asked.

"No! Yes, oh I don't know Paige," she whined as I held her closer.

"It's stupid, it's just pointless! I can understand where he's coming from but I think we all know there's no stopping you and he loves you and you love hi...," I stopped as she had began her uncontrollable sobbing again.

"I love him," she said after calming herself down, "I love him." She was burried into my chest and her breathing was slowing down. I think she was falling asleep.

"Skye," I said softly, "I'm here for you, always." I picked her up and let her lean against me as I brought her over to the spare room's door. I pushed it opened and pulled her through. Once I'd got her on the mattress I pulled the covers over and gave her hand a light squeeze. She hummed and turned over hugging into a pillow.

"Night," I whispered before shutting the door behind me.

"I thought you'd got lost," Sirius said softly as I came out the spare room. I jumped a little.

"She's not okay," I said quietly as he pulled me into a hug.

"Neither is Moony," he said.

"It-They-Argh!" I grumbled.

"Exactly Angel," he nodded and I laughed.

"You always make me feel better," I smiled.

"Well what can I say, I'm God's gift to Earth," he shrugged.

"So modest," I shot before heading back to my room, he followed quickly behind me. I'd almost reached my bed when he grabbed me and spun me around.

"I know you want me," he said waggling his eyebrows comically.

"I believe it is you who wants me," I said coyly. He looked me up and down in the dim light and grinned.

"I have no objections," he said as I blushed a little. Damn it.

Next thing I knew we were kissing on my bed. Then his hands were roaming my skin making me feel far too tingly, and then we were grabbing at each other's clothes greedily. I was just filled with this heat and want and I just wanted him so badly. I just wanted to be close to him because he made everything better. He made me better. Just before his fingertips grazed my underwear he stopped, annoyingly. First he kissed the soft spot in the dip of my neck causing me to whimper, then he kissed my lips much too softly.

"I...," he breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said looking into his eyes.

"I've been thinking, I really mean it. How I feel, I'm just sorry it took me so long to say it...Anyway Paige...Paigey, Baby will you be my girl?" he asked in a low, sexy voice. I pondered...for a few seconds.

"Yes, yes! Of course I will," I smiled. He kissed me in response and returned happily to his previous activity. As I was filled with love and happiness and closeness, I forgot to actually think about what had just happened. Yes, I knew everything that had happened in the last year. Yes, I knew I loved him. He loved me but...had the school's biggest lady-lover, commitment-a-no-go just ask me to be his one and only?

**What do you think? Character opinion? Ideas? Seventh year...bring on the drama! P x**


	14. Dude, You Broke My Best Friend's Heart

**I would quick like to make a video for this fic one day, any imagine the characters as certain actors?****  
><strong>

Chapter Fourteen

Dude, You Broke My Best Friend's Heart

Oh my, my head was pounding. I don't want to open my eyes, no, no! Don't you dare even think about op...Too late. The light was too bright and my bed was too warm. I wished someone would get up and make the sun leave. There's arms around me, please tell me I know those arms.

"Morning," he mumbled. I turned around to come nose to nose with Sirius Black.

"Oh Sirius I think we've drank my house," I pouted.

"You can come and live with me," he smiled with his eyes still shut.

"Get up," I said.

"Why?"

"Because if I have to suffer you have to suffer."

"That's sound logic," he yawned opening his eyes then he grinned.

"What?" I asked knowing it couldn't be good.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm struggling," I half laughed.

"I mean how do you feel Girlfriend-of-Sirius-Black?" he asked.

"Mm, is that what people are going to call me because I'm not so sure I like it," I teased. He kissed my lips softly and I nuzzled into his neck.

"I lied. I love it," I whispered.

"Paige, Paige!" I heard someone shout. I grumbled then the door was opened clumsily.

"Paige, I'm dying, the room is spinning, I need breakfast. I need breakfast now!" Skye said throwing herself between me and Sirius.

"Well, I can't say I'm going to object," Sirius winked cheekily.

"Shut up you filthy dog," Skye giggled, "Honestly though, feed me!"

"Fine!" I moaned. Can't a girl get a lie in, ever?

"Come on," she said piping up and pulling at my arm.

"I will never have children and you are the reason why," I shot at her. She just laughed and headed out and onward to the kitchen.

"I'm right behind you," Sirius said still sprawled in my bed, the lucky whatsit.

"See you down there," I smirked, "Boyfriend."

* * *

><p>"You had bacon so I've just started making it all," James said as I came into the kitchen. It was a beautiful sight; there he was in my mother's apron cooking bacon.<p>

"You can make me breakfast whenever you like," I grinned while taking a seat at the table with Skye.

"James' the best," she grinned.

"That's what they call me," he laughed.

"Morning Lily," I said coyly grinning at her mad, red mane of hair.

"Don't," she smiled taking a seat too.

"Rawr," I winked. Then there was a thick silence as Remus walked into the room pulling his t-shirt over his rather nice, lightly defined abs. I swear, you could have cut the tension with a knife as his and Skye's eyes met for a split second. All this was dissolved as Sirius came bounding into the room.

"Looking good Jamesy Boy," he cat called. Remus sat down and it was like the whole thing had never happened. However, I noticed Skye bite down on her lip a little too hard as James began to dish out breakfast.

"How, how are you so cheery?" I demanded.

"I can handle myself Sugar," James laughed.

"You're not human," I laughed. Then I stopped talking and put all my energy into inhaling my breakfast. I would surely regret it later but you only live once right? After we'd all wolfed down breakfast everyone kind of lazed into the living room and found somewhere to lie down and watch t.v. I couldn't bring myself to look at the mess around me so I just removed some party streamers from the fridge and continued to get the milk for a much needed coffee.

"Hey missy," Lily said sitting on one of the kitchen seats.

"Hey, you want a drink?" I asked she laughed, "Coffee." I tutted.

"Yes that would be perfect," she smiled. I noted that the door to the living room was shut as I placed her mug in front of her and sat down.

"Lily what is it going to be like when we're back in school?" I asked talking about Remus and Skye. She sighed.

"I don't know, it's so complicated. I know he hates himself, I know he thinks he needs to be punished and can't have her but he's wrong. He's hurting her more now than any stupid scratch could. I think Skye's all cried out now, she's not going to fight anymore, she's just too tired," she explained with an air of sadness.

"It sounds stupid but I just thought they were like It, y'know?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," she said softly. We sat in silence for a bit. It was too much of a change; I mean the Skye I knew was bubbly and practically fainted whenever Remy looked like her. She was so smitten and cute and now Remus had made her a cold-hearted, closed off, broken girl. Why? Why couldn't he just realise he was making a mistake, a huge mistake!

"Sirius asked me to be his girlfriend," I said suddenly.

"What? Seriously?" she asked, I held back a giggle. I nodded. She was all wide eyed.

"Wow, well, yeah, wow! What did you say? You said yes, obviously but...ah, there's a but," she nodded wisely.

"Yes, correct as always. I mean, yes I said yes and I love him. I do love him and I know he loves me but I don't know. I know I wanted to be his girlfriend, be his one and only but now it's happened I'm just like whoa, I need to breathe because I know Sirius. I know him and he doesn't have one and onlys. I mean, I trust him, I do but I'm just scared I guess. That it's getting real, that it might not work, I'm going crazy," I rambled. She smiled sympathetically.

"Well, from what I gather from your very well constructed explanation, you love Sirius and you want to be with him, yes?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But you're a little scared that he's actually said he wants that too, yes?"

"Yes."

"And yes he is-was- the biggest player in the world but now he has you. You just have to relax and take it as it comes because you know deep down that you don't want to live without him," she said looking down at the table as she said the last part. Interesting.

"Relax, right why didn't I think of that?" I smiled.

"Because you have me to think it for you," she giggled.

"What would I do without you," I said fondly as she beamed, "So Miss. Head Girl, how much time do you spend with Mr. Head Boy over a course of a year?" Bingo, her face twisted.

"Too much time," she quipped.

"Okay so what's going on? You hate him, you like him, you love him, you hate him?" I said counting each thing on my finger.

"I do not love...," she drifted off, "I'm not of sound mind."

"Of course," I smirked.

"I hate when you do that."

"What?"

"Smirk in that smirky, know-it-all way."

"You love when I smirk in that smirky, know-it-all way because you know I'm right."

"I have to spend a lot of time with him and I guess I'm freaking out," she confessed.

"You don't know how to feel?" I said.

"No, I mean he's still a twat," she said, "But...I kissed that twat. That twat was so sweet to me that night before summer, that twat is acting ridiculously un-twatish these days and it's sending me off the edge." I tried not to laugh, honestly but I couldn't help it and neither could she.

"We are truly insane," I smiled.

"At least we can agree on that," she giggled.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe this is our last year," I sighed.

"I know, so we have to make it the best one," she grinned.

"Definitely, no regrets, no excuses, let's just have the time of our lives," I said.

"Agreed," she grinned linking pinkies with me.

"Solemnly swear," I teased.

"Promise."

"Paige! Lily!" shouts came from the living room.

"How much do you want to bet they can't reach the remote?" Lily said rolling her eyes. We pushed through into the living room.

"Paige, the remote, it's so far," Skye said stretching toward the remote which she would have been able to reach if she'd simply sat up.

"Lazy," I quipped picking up the remote and tossing it gently at her. It was then I noticed Remus quietly and discreetly get up and leave the room. I let curiosity over come me and followed him out. He was swift! I scrambled up the stairs and felt a bit dizzy afterwards.

"Remus," I said trying not to pant from moving too much. He stopped and gave me a half smile.

"Hey, I uh was hoping to talk to you," he said shifting uncomfortably.

"Come," I said mysteriously heading into the guest room and sitting on the bed. He sat beside me and stared at where Skye had left her shoes from the previous night.

"So?" I asked and he snapped out of it.

"Right, I was just going to ask if it would be better for me to leave tonight and not stay again because of...," he said trailing off. I chewed my lip.

"Look dude, you broke my best friend's heart," I started and he flinched slightly, "But, I think it would be worse if you left."

"You do?" he said hopefully. Hey, he is not allowed to look hopeful about Skye! He can't be like I don't want you but I'm going to pine after you so you think I want you, but I'm not going to take you back. Complicated git.

"Look Lupin, either you get the hell over yourself and tell her you're sorry for being a dick face or you let her go," I said firmly letting some of my anger at him for hurting her come out.

"I-I don't know. I hurt her Paige, I knew I would but I didn't listen. If it wasn't for Anieu I could have...," he closed his eyes as if in pain.

"You were a fricking werewolf and the point of the matter is nothing like that did happen and it wasn't going too. It was one night Remus, it wasn't a normal occurrence her being there was it? Skye wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me, it's not like by being with you she'd in constant, twenty-four hour danger you're just being over-protective," I argued.

"I felt it though, the urge to bite. I wanted to bit her, I wanted to kill her! I am a monster and there's nothing I can do about it, she needs to live a life without me," he erupted.

"That's not your choice to make! Have you ever stopped to think about what she wants? About how much you're hurting her?" I snapped.

"Every damn minute of every damn day! I know she wants me, I know she lo-lo...I can't look into her beautiful eyes without wanting to hold onto her forever and never let go but I can't," he whimpered. I stopped myself and looked at this broken boy in front of me and felt my heart squeeze. Next thing I knew I was hugging him.

"You're still an idiot," I said into his shoulder as I cradle him.

"I know," he said quietly. I don't know how long we stayed like that but when I pulled away I smiled softly.

"You have to think about what makes you happy and what makes her happy. You don't have to baby her, she's seventeen and she can make her own decisions. She came into that forest with me that night knowing that she could have been hurt or worse but she came anyway. She's a strong girl and she loves you, she loves you so much and I know you love her. Don't let something like that go, don't let her be the one that got away," I said looking dead in his eyes willing him to really _listen _to what I was saying.

"Whoa, Moony I don't care how close we are mate, you can't share my woman with me," Sirius' cheeky voice said as he walked into the room.

"Okay?" I said quietly still looking at him. He nodded ever so slightly before Sirius came and sat in between us and put his arms around us.

"I love you guys," he said putting on an emotional face.

"Indeed," Remus quipped.

"Seventh year Moony, you know we have to go out with a bang," he grinned.

"Between you and James I bet that means blowing up something," Remus smiled.

"That was one time," Sirius moaned, "Plus it was an accident." I wasn't even going to ask.

"So Paige, Lily says you can like use your _telephone _and some guy will come to the door with food for us all?" Sirius grinned.

"Yes, I hear that's true," I giggled.

"Excellent," he said.

"I'll go down and help with the, yeah," Remus said getting up.

"Hey," I said as he paused, "Are you staying?"

"I wouldn't miss another day of doing nothing with you lot," he half smiled.

"It's because you loooove us," I giggled. He laughed before heading downstairs. Sirius turned to me and just smiled.

"Are you happy?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I replied.

"You do want to be with me right?" he said in a uncharacteristically awkward voice.

"What? Of course I do, why would you ask?" I said bewildered.

"I don't know, I-I guess it's because you are just so much better than me," he almost whispered.

"Oh Sirius, don't say that. I love you. I love you because you're a sweet and kind and caring person who makes me laugh and smile. I love you because you have an incredible heart," I said looking into his worried grey eyes wanting him to understand exactly what he did to me,

"You could break my heart a million times but I know that I'd still love you," I whispered, "And that scares me to death."

"You're amazing," he smiled before kissing me softly.

Only a couple of times in my life had I ever seen Sirius vulnerable like he was now, he hid his real feelings so well. It still scared me a little to see him so exposed, I'd never forget seeing the tears roll down his face that night in the forest and they didn't belong in his beautiful eyes. He was strong and reliable, unaffected by everything. Next thing I knew he was nuzzling my neck and running his hands down my back and I found myself wanting more, damn him. As his hands went to the front of my jeans I stopped, I was lying on top of him looking down at his sexy little half smile that just said everything.

"We have guest Sirius," I argued.

"What's your point," he said kissing the dip in my collar bone. He was so cruel.

"No," I mumbled.

"What?" he said returning to his previous activity.

"Hm," I said breathing in his tantalizing scent, well I tried.

* * *

><p>T-minus four hours until I was going to hop abroad the Hogwarts Express for the second and last time. Oh boy. It's safe to say I had the best birthday ever and even managed to clean up the house so it almost looked like nothing had happened. Well, apart from the streamers in the fridge, I'd forgotten to take them all out. Oh and god forbid my mum looked in the bins. Anyway, back to the point. This. Is. It. The last year, it was here. The last hurrah. And I was the girlfriend of a Howartian Male Idol. I was his girlfriend. I was Sirius Black's girlfriend. Jees that was still so fricking scary, it was just so real. I mean, he was one-week-Black, yes I had literally heard people call him that. Now what, he was whipped? Tamed? You can't tame a lion; it will bite your face off. Luckily for him, I was keeping all my crazy saved up for Lily, Skye and Carrie- those lucky girls. Remus and Skye were still the same and I just wished like crazy he'd say something soon because the truth was he was losing her. The more she distanced herself from him, the easier it was but that meant that his chance to win her back was almost gone. I couldn't even begin to imagine Skye with anyone else, it was just far too weird. She belonged with him, I just knew it. The time went on and before I knew it I was in the platform saying goodbye to my mum.<p>

"Paige," she said shyly.

"Yes?" I said eyeing the train, it would have been so awkward if it drove away without me.

"I think I'm going to apply for a teaching job in the next year," she breathed.

"Wow! Seriously? That's amazing mum, that's, I'm so proud of you!" I beamed.

"Oh thank you sweetie, you better go quickly. I love you," she said giving me one last hug.

"I love you too," I shouted before running onto the train. A few minutes later the doors were shut, phew. Now for the difficult part of finding my little friends. James and Lily would be in the Head's compartment, bless. Why were there so many compartments on this tr...Bingo!

"I thought you'd missed the train!" Remus laughed.

"Just running late, where is Sk-everyone?" I asked.

"Sirius is at the food cart gorging himself and our dearest heads have to sort out their troops," he explained leaving out Skye's whereabouts.

"Aren't you one of those troops?" I asked eyeing his prefect badge.

"Yes well, someone had to make sure you got here okay," he half-smiled.

"Why thank you," I giggled taking a seat. Then I noticed how bad he looked, even though he was trying to hide it. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'll still be here for you just, don't tell anyone," I said gently and he laughed.

"Thank you," he said. I let go of his hand carefully and Sirius came in arms filled with sweeties.

"You are a machine," I said shaking my head.

"What, I'm hungry," he moaned setting his goods down.

"I'll see you two in bit," Remus said before getting up.

"Are there no good guys left in the world?" Sirius pouted at the fact his two best friends had fallen to the prefect-side.

"There's always me," I joked.

"Wolfy," he smirked.

"Padfoot," I quipped.

"Maybe I'll teach you a few secrets this year," he went on.

"I don't think I can handle anymore secrets," I joked, "Have you seen Skye?"

"Uhm, yeah but I don't think you're going to like what you see," he said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" I implored.

"She's uh, handling her situation in a very Sirius-like way," he laughed nervously. Oh no.

"Hey, Paige! Have you met Collin, Collin right?" Skye's voice suddenly asked as she entered the compartment with a chestnut haired, dazzled boy behind her.

"Yeah, Collin," he said grinning stupidly. Whoa. Hold up.

"Well, hello Miss. Legs-of-Gryffindor," I breathed. She was wearing short shorts revealing very nice legs and nipping at her very small waist and also showing of her very curvaceous figure. Skye had always been gorgeous no doubt but since when was she a Hot Mama?

"Oh you're so funny, I was just dropping in. I'll see you later sweetie, kiss-kiss," she said walking off with Collin following very closely behind her. My mouth hung open.

"What was that?" I said slowly.

"Told you, you weren't going to like it," he shrugged.

"What is the world actually coming too?" I said bedazzled. James was Head Boy, Sirius Black had a girlfriend, Skye Rose was being a lady's man (man's lady?), Carrie Jensson was whipped, Remus Lupin told the love of his life he didn't want her and I well, I was still fairly normal or so I hoped. One thing's for sure, this is going to be some year.

**R&Review, thoughts so far?**


	15. Freakishly Untwatish

**will lily-flower ever realise james is the one she wants?**

Chapter Fifteen

Freakishly Untwatish

Did you know that Skye still cries at night? I mean really late at night when she thinks we're all asleep, she does it really quietly as well but I know she's doing it because she still loves Remus. She still cares about him. However if you didn't live in the same room as her and sometimes not be able to get sleep, you wouldn't know that she even knew who Remus Lupin was. I wasn't even really sure about who she was anymore. He'd seriously fricked her up. What happened to the giggles and the blushing? I loved the blushing, it was so cute. You know what's not cute? Having more cleavage than shirt. How do you tell your best friend she just needs to stop? I mean, she wasn't sleeping around; she was just shamelessly flirting especially in front of Remus. The bottom line was she was only hurting herself because for every guy she clung onto, she was only reminded he wasn't Remus. Also, this year turned out to be the year almost every boy noticed Skye Rose, much to Mr. Lupin's dismay. But how could I tell her what to do when I knew just how much he hurt her. Then I saw how much it was hurting him and urgh, I was a mess. On top all this drama, I was studying like hell for my NEWTS, in which I needed at least an E all my subjects: Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was not fun. It was Thursday and had a precious free period in which I was _not _writing some sort of essay. I was just walking down the corridor when BAM, I was hit by someone and pushed into an empty room.

"Hey Kitten," he grinned mischievously.

"What are you doing?" I asked sceptically.

"I heard you had a free period," he winked.

"What makes you think I want to spend it with you?" I asked coyly.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you love me," Sirius laughed.

"Will you ever stop using that as an excuse?"

"Never."

I couldn't resist returning his kiss as he picked me and up and placed me on a table. We'd been back at Hogwarts for a week and a bit meaning I'd passed the one-week test. When I mentioned that to Sirius he didn't really find it funny but James did at least. He couldn't stay mad at me though, I was far too adorable. I let my hands roam over his fantastic abs and then through his hair as he massaged my back. He stopped and smirked at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"You've never fooled around in an empty classroom before?" he grinned.

"No but clearly you have," I scoffed.

"Not with my girlfriend," he mumbled into my ear, his breath tickling it.

"We can't, imagine if Lils and James came it, that would be what? Fifty points each off?" I teased.

"What's life without a little risk?" he asked, "You should get a little dirty." I wanted to say something sarcastic like I was really embarrassed that he just said that but it was as if he was implying I had no taste for trouble unlike the infamous Marauder. Well, we'll see about that.

"You're on tiger," I purred pulling him down onto the table with me. Please, let no one come into this classroom, please especially keep James away. I would never live that down.

* * *

><p>"You can't call the first year's gnomes Potter!" Lily snapped as we sat down for dinner.<p>

"And why not?" he said huffily.

"It's just...mean," she said feebly.

"The little scruffs need to learn they have to work their way up," he said trying to sound all philosophical.

"Honestly," she pouted.

"I see you two have really come together as a solid, Head-Team. You are like an unstoppable, school managing machine!" I laughed at myself.

"That's what they call us," James grinned.

"Please, never call us that again," Lily said.

"You'll be finishing each other's sentences soon enough," Sirius grinned.

"Are you and Paige going to become a really annoying two-headed monster now?" Lily snapped playfully. I gave her a light shove.

"I resent that," I said sticking my tongue out at her- we definitely became more mature with age.

"Uh-oh, guys Skye moment. Someone go and distract Remus!" I panicked. I'd just seen Remy come into the Hall and there was Skye near-by on some guy's lap.

"Who's turn is it?" James asked.

"I think it's your's," Sirius nodded.

"Wish me luck," he sighed getting up and bounding over to dear Moony.

"Why can't you ladies ever take a shift at this?" Sirius asked. Me and Lily exchanged glances.

"Because we have to be the supportive best friends," I said wisely.

"We must hate the boy who broke her heart, it's like the law," Lily added.

"Personally I think some nice make-up shagging would solve their problems," Sirius said casually.

"Sirius!" Lily snapped.

"What? It's true, if a girl is naked in front of a guy he will agree to absolutely anything. There, problem solved," he shrugged.

"You're mind scares me," said Lily.

"Did you literally just suggest we thrust a naked Skye into Remus' eye line?" I asked.

"In so many words," he replied.

"Why didn't we think if that?" I smirked to Lily.

"Quick, get your casual we-were-not-just-talking-about-you faces on!" Lily said hastily as James came back over with Remus.

"Hey Remus, what about that Defence Against the Dark Arts essay?" Lily beamed.

"Uh, it was fine," he said looking confused.

"Brilliant," she continued smiling.

"Subtle," I said under my breath.

"James! James, James hi! Can I talk to you quickly about Saturday?" a girl said excitedly as she came over to the table. I noted Lily's eyebrows raise. On a closer look she was quite a pretty girl with tied up dark blonde hair and a small build. She also wore rather massive false eyelashes.

"Sure Sherri," James said getting up to go talk to her.

"Who's that?" Lily said then looked surprised that the words had come out of her mouth.

"Competition?" Sirius offered teasingly.

"Sherri? Sherri isn't a name, it's a drink," Lily mumbled quite bitterly. Someone was getting a bit testy, no? James was back over in no time.

"Who was that?" Lily asked in her most pleasant voice, which in actual fact was quite scary.

"Why do you ask Tiger-Lily?" he said with a smile playing across his lips. She rolled her eyes.

"No reason," she said coolly.

"She's my mistress," he said.

"What?" Lily asked as he laughed.

"She's just asking about the Quidditch match this week," he said between laughs.

"Oh," she said trying not to go red.

"Do you guys have anything spec-tac-ular planned for the Quidditch Season Pre-fiesta tomorrow?" I smirked. James and Sirius looked like two naughty kids.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, it's going to be brilliant," James said trying to contain his grin.

"Good, right well I'm to get some stuff, I'll see you guys later a la common room," I said cheerfully before getting up, "Jealousy's a bitch," I whispered to Lily as I walked past.

* * *

><p>It still hadn't entirely sunk in, that night in the forest. The night I'd d...The night I died. It felt so weird to admit it.<p>

"The night I died," I said quietly.

No, it didn't sound right. The words felt wrong in my mouth. Remembering it was like trying to remember something that happened in a dream. The events, people, colours all just mixed in a horrible nightmare. I knew the facts. Lily and Skye had come with me and I'd put their lives in danger. Remus tried to attack us, Skye found out his secret causing their relationship to break down. I'd almost gotten everyone killed because of the hit on me, Sirius had almost been hit with a killing curse but I took it instead. I guess I saved him but at the same time it was all my fault he had to be saved in the first place. I knew if I ever shared these thoughts with any of them they'd tell me I was being stupid blaming myself but I couldn't help feeling responsible. All this was probably why tears were running down my face as I sat crossed legged underneath a large, old tree under which Anieu was buried. I suddenly felt someone squeeze my shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked quietly. They sat beside me.

"Because I know you," he smiled.

"I ruined everything," I half sobbed. Then his arms were around me.

"No, you listen to me. _Listen_, it wasn't your fault. Skye and Lily came with you out of choice; they came because they love you. James and I stayed when those Dementors came because we love you too. You can't blame yourself. You were so brave that night, you saved my life, you sacrificed yourself for me. You have no idea what that means, what you mean to me. Or how scared I was when I couldn't feel your heart beating. I just-you had to be alive, you just had to. There was no way you could really be dead, I've never felt like that in my whole life. That scared, or exposed or like my whole life had meant nothing because what was the point of going on then?" he said causing my tears to flow faster but they were happy and sad tears,  
>"You made me realise you have to take chances in life, you have to do what scares you most because usually it turns out to be the best thing that ever happened."<p>

"I remember when it hit me, feeling light. Lighter than anything in the world and I was drifting and I was being pulled away and it felt so easy. But I knew there's something I had to stay for, something I had to hold onto. Then I saw you, and my body. You were crying and it broke my heart and I tried to call out to you but you couldn't hear me and I just remember feeling so helpless and desperate, all I wanted was for you to see it was okay, I was there," I said with my voice breaking at the end.

"Anytime, anytime you want to talk Paige you have to know I'm here for you okay? Whether it's three am or in the middle of a Quidditch game, I'm going to be there. I promise," he said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"It's my pleasure," he smiled. We stayed like that for a while under the tree until it started to get a little bit colder. He stood up and extended his hand which I took. He put his arm around me as we walked back up to the castle.

"Do you think this is Lames' year?" I asked absent mindedly.

"I'm counting on it," he laughed. We reached the common room to find our usual seats secured. I took a seat beside Lily whose lips were slighting pursed.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said pointedly. Ah, James. Sirius was in deep conversation with Remus so I turned to her and gave her the "spill" look.

"Do you think he fancies her?" she said after a moment's silence.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Potter," she said.

"What? No," I laughed, "Oh Lily you're adorable."

"He looked like he fancied her," she grumbled.

"Lily dear, the only lady whom James Potter has eyes for is your good self," I said firmly. She looked up at me and a flash of hopefulness went across her eyes.

"Really," I said quietly. She coughed.

"Not that I care or anything," she said stand offishly.

"You're impossible," I laughed. She opened and closed her mouth as I shot her a wry grin.

"No regrets right?"

"No regrets," she repeated.

"He is an awfully nice young boy now? Head boy and all, Quidditch Captain, high flyer, smart boy," I said in a Southern Belle voice.

"Freakishly untwatish," she giggled.

"Get in there girl!" I laughed.

"Hmmphrm," she mumbled.

"Pardon?" I smirked.

"I'm going to get some pillows for the common room just so I can through them at your little smirk," she quipped.

"How very responsible," I smiled, "Look why don't you just go on a date."

"A date?" I was getting de ja vu.

"Yes, a date with James."

"But imagine how big headed he'd be if I finally said yes to him," she gasped.

"You're not saying yes to being his girlfriend, you're saying yes to a little wooing."

"Did you just say wooing?"

"Yes, I am not ashamed," I giggled.

"A date," she said again, "Hm."

"C'mon he could take you to the stars, let you see the wonders of the world's, buy you dinner, the sky's the limit," I smiled.

"Maybe."

"Free dinner," I said nudging her lightly. She laughed just as James came thundering into the common room and sat down angrily.

"What's twisting your broomstick?" I asked.

"My keeper can't do this week's match! It's the first match of the season, the _first_ match! It's against Slytherin, this is my last year, if we don't win the cup I'll have failed as a human being. It'll all be over. We can't lose to Slytherin in the _first bloody match_!" he roared.

"Easy tiger," I said.

"What? Don't you have a back up?" Sirius asked.

"On this kind of notice, no. And you saw the rest of the keeper tryouts, they were poor," James said running his hands frustratedly through his hair.

"It'll be okay," Lily said softly surprising him. He looked at her for a moment before going back into melt-down mode.

"There has to be someone Prongs," Remus said encouragingly and then James' head sprung up and his eyes fell on me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said scared.

"You can fly," he said quite manically.

"Lots of people can fly," I said nervously.

"You don't want my life to be over though do you Wolfy?" he said pouting. Aw man.

"What do you want from me?" I said with a sigh.

"Try, try to be keeper and if it doesn't work then fine but if you can get in the air and stay near the hoops you're in. Just for this one match and we'll keep  
>the quaffle as far away as possible from you," he grinned wider and wider.<p>

"Wait, Prongs did you just make Paige our new keeper?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, I think I just did," he said. Lily looked at me and I looked back completely dumbfounded.

"Excellent, we'll start right now!" James erupted.

"W-What?" I said.

"You two go down to the pitch and try get the lights up and running, Paige you go get a coat and I'll meet you down there," he announced before heading off.

"A-wah-what just happened?" I said.

"I think you just joined the Quidditch team," Lily said, "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, no," I said.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again what's happening," I said to Lily as we walked down to the Quidditch pitch.<p>

"You agreed to be the keeper for Gryffindor for one match, the "_first match of the bloody season_" so that we don't have to forfeit the game," Lily said again.

"Okay, why don't I remember to actually agreeing to do this?" I asked.

"It's all a blur," she laughed, "You'll be okay." We reached the pitch to see a very enthusiastic James holding out a broomstick. Why me?

"Just hop up there and Sirius and I will start throwing some quaffles," he said encouragingly.

"Easy peasy," I said sarcastically.

"Exactly," he grinned. I took the broom grudgingly and mounted it. I would surely regret this. Next thing I knew I was up by the hoops wondering why on earth I'd agreed to do this.

"Here come the first one," James shouted while putting his thumbs up. The little git. I screamed as the ball came hurtling towards me and I ducked out the way letting it go through the hoop.

"Sorry!" I shouted.

"You just need practice!" he shouted but you could tell he was screaming on the inside. It felt like an eternity had gone by when James finally let me come down from the hoops. I'd gotten better to be fair; I'd got the hang of not flying away from the quaffle and actually catching it or, my personal favourite, smacking it away.

"You're getting there, come Saturday Slytherin won't know what hit them," James said patting my shoulder.

"You're not going to let me sleep are you? It's going to be Quidditch practice morning, noon and night isn't it?" I said sadly knowing the answer, he just chuckled.

"Hey you were okay up there," Sirius smiled.

"Oh brilliant," I said with an eye roll.

"Don't worry; you'll hardly have to do anything apart from look good on a broom. We won't let them anywhere near our goals," he winked.

"Of course," I smiled.

"He'll thank you once he's out of dictator-mode," he said before kissing me lightly.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long weekend," I sighed. He laughed in agreement and we put our broomsticks back.

"You can handle it," Sirius smirked pulling me dramatically into his body.

"No, it's far too hot to handle," I joked.

"I meant the Quidditch, not me," he said.

"Oops," I giggled before we kissed again.

"I love you," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know," he said holding me closely to him just the way I liked, the way that made me feel at home.

* * *

><p>"It's going to out of this world, the first match, there are no words," James went on as we headed back to the school. No words? Ironic that, considering he'd been saying a million words a minutes since I'd gotten off the broomstick. I nodded.<p>

"Honestly, the crowd, the atmosphere, the gods will be shining down on us Saturday, I can tell. You'll be our good luck charm, you just have to put in the work you little life saver," he grinned. Oh why does the Quidditch Pitch have to be so far away from my lovely James-free dorm? I think every third word out of his mouth after that was "Quidditch", I tried to shut off.

"Early start tomorrow, okay? Then we can fit some training in our free periods then before the Bonfire. Have I mentioned how much I love you? You are a star, good night Wolfy," he beamed pulling me into a bear hug before heading up to his room.

"If I hear the word Quidditch one more time, I am going to scream," I said each word with extra emphasis.

"Quid...," Sirius started.

"Don't. You. Dare," I said shooting him a glare that made him stop.

"Welcome to the team, our motto is "try to remember, James is a nice guy, he just gets a little crazy at the start and end of a season"," Sirius laughed.

"How do you do it? God knows I love the boy but I might just rip his face off," I said shaking my head.

"He's just Prongs," Sirius smiled lovingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _bright _and _early_," I said bitterly.

"Night gorgeous," he said giving me a little kiss. I looked to Lily and noticed she was being very quiet and still.

"Lily?" I asked cautiously, she snapped up.

"What? Oh, sorry I was just...thinking," she said before gesturing towards the stairs to our dorm. I didn't hesitate; James could come back down any second demanding we go back to the pitch right that second. The room was empty as we pushed open the door.

"It would shut him up," Lily said suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Go on," I said holding back a smile.

"You know how annoying he gets, going on and on at me and the ridiculous nicknames," she said as I counted them on my fingers.

"He can get awfully annoying," I nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, very, unnaturally annoying," she said. I opened my mouth to shout with triumph when Carrie came in.

"Hey baby dolls," she grinned.

"Where you been?" I asked.

"About," she said coyly.

"That sounds clean," Lily giggled. Carrie tutted playfully.

"Where's Skye?" she asked, good question.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since dinner," I mused.

"It's getting pretty late, even for me," Carrie noted before slipping of her shoes, "I'm worried about her."

"Me too," Lily said quietly. Me three.

**Oh Skye, why oh why. R&Review please! (:**


	16. Dark Prince

_I was **so **nervous about writing young Severus Snape! _

Chapter Sixteen 

Dark Prince

I fell asleep this morning, on a broom, a very large amount of feet in the air but fortunately was woken up by a quaffle skimming my head. Then I got a few blissful periods of being in class and then just when I thought I'd escaped he was there outside my classroom, waiting for me like lion waiting to pounce on a gazelle. I was the gazelle. Then it was more Quidditch. He made me do laps, _laps_on a broom. It was like P.E but much, much more sadistic.

"Paige what are you doing?" Lily said as she noticed me crouched behind a curtain.

"I'm hiding," I whispered.

"Why?"

"If he finds me, he'll make me go back up to those hoops and I can't go back Lily, I am _exhausted_and there's a very high chance I will kill him," I explained as she laughed lighting up her face. I couldn't help joining in.

"Come on, it's lunch. We'll go for a walk outside and I'll keep an eye out for the wicked wizard," she winked stretching out her hand. I took it and dusted myself off. We made our way out into the brisk air and headed towards the lake.

"Look," I said nodding towards the form of Remus Lupin leaning against a tree with his face in his hands. We exchanged a glance before heading over to him.

"Hello Remus," Lily said sitting on his left.

"How you are doing?" I asked softly sitting on his right.

"Hmm? Lily, Paige hey. I'm fine, fine just reading over some Transfiguration notes," he said airily.

"Remy," I said gently putting my hand on his shoulder, "You don't have any notes with you."

"Oh, it wasn't going well anyway," he said with a half hearted smile. We both hugged into his side lovingly.

"Transfiguration sucks," I said.

"Yeah, you really have to fight if you want to get it," Lily smiled.

"Hey, Paige! I found you," James said suddenly popping out of nowhere with Sirius.

"Is nowhere safe!" I shouted desparately.

"Easy, we're done for today. I just came to say thank you, again and I actually think you've got a bit of hidden talent in you," he grinned running his hand through his hair.

"Oh," I said, "Thank you."

"Cheer up mate, it could be worse," James said to Remus taking a seat.

"What? I could be a ravenous werewolf?" Remus said sarcastically.

"You could be a ravenous werewolf with rabies?" Sirius offered.

"Exactly," James grinned.

"You two really know how to cheer me up," Remus half laughed.

"What are we here for?" Sirius grinned giving Remus an affectionate nudge. We started up a light conversation in which Lily kept unusually quiet. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, don't look now but here comes Snivellus," Sirius said airily.

"Who?" I said looking around. In the distance was a tall boy with black hair and a few books under his arm.

"Snape," James said bitterly. Snape...from Slytherin, he'd been mentioned a few times before I think. I looked to Lily but here eyes were glued to the ground.

"Prongs, you're not doing anything?" Sirius said with an air of amusement.

"I don't have to hex every idiot who flounces by now do I Padfoot?" James quipped with a smile, Lily's head shot up and her face just screamed, "Say what?"

"Hand not itching to grab your wand no?" Sirius teased.

"I didn't say I didn't _want _to, I said I wasn't going to. It's unworthy of my time," James smirked. I think Lily was going into shock, James Potter, not waving his  
>wand in the air? Quelle horreur! She'd told me very annoyed and animatedly about James' show-off, slightly bullying phase. Wow, someone was growing up.<p>

"Impressed yet?" I said quietly to Lily before getting up to stretch my legs. Next thing I knew my shoulder was throbbing slightly and someone was swearing quite loudly under their breath.

"Sorry," I said sarkily turning around to see uhm, Snape?

"Don't talk to me," he growled as he quickly grabbed his books.

"You don't have to be an asshole about it," I snapped picking up a book he'd missed. He snapped around and looked from the guys and Lily and then back to me. He went to grab the book when..._Green, emeralds, so beautiful...Lily, my Lily. _

"What?" he said looking completely dumbfounded for a moment.

"Nothing," I said firmly.

"What did you just do?" he asked stepping closer to me, I saw Sirius flinch from the corner of my eyes.

"_Nothing_," I said firmly.

"Don't lie to me," he said but before he could take another step Sirius had sprung up and was pointing his wand at Snape, murder in his eyes.

"You want to hop along Snivelly, _now_or I swear to god I will make you shampoo that mop on your head," he spat.

"Sirius," I said but he didn't turn around. Snape took a step back and just as Sirius began to lower his wand Snape grabbed his and began to shout,

"Sept...," but I was much quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" and Snape's want flew into my hand.

"You son of a...," Sirius started.

"Sirius, please," I said putting my hands on his chest and looking into his eyes deeply. He hesitated, and then threw his hands up in defeat. I gave Lily a look asking her to watch him in case he tried to do anything. I walked forward and Snape went back so we were quite a bit away from my friends.

"Leave," I said handing him his wand.

"Back there...whatever that was, you...you...," he said looking unnervingly excited and angry.

"Don't make me say it again," I said feeling anger build up in me.

"Fine," he said finally before turning to leave, "You're not what you seem."

"Neither are you, now hop along before I curse your ass for trying to hurt my boyfriend," I said calmly, he left. Wow, okay so that was Lily, Lily Evans...My Lily Evans and he was thinking about her so clearly, so fiercely...I couldn't help it, it was an accident. There was more to him than just that guy James and Sirius had bullied, I knew there was and there was something else. It was, confusing like mist on a dark night. He seemed dangerous and yet, there was so much _love_. Who was he? I had to know. I had to find out. I turned around, okay so Sirius was definitely not going to be okay with this.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or does Skye only use this room for sleep?" I said as I pulled on my shorts over my black tights.<p>

"And we never see her come in, or get up or uhm, ever really," Lily sighed.

"It's just not right," Carrie concluded.

"I think she needs to remember she actually has friends," I grumbled. I fluffed my hair thoughtfully before grabbing my camera.

"First party of seventh year ladies," I said waggling it in their faces. Big smiles. Just the three of us, yeah it just wasn't right.

"Let's get drunk!" Carrie erupted.

"You can," I said, "_I _have Quidditch tomorrow."

"Oh la, la, la," Carrie giggled.

"No fun for the keeper," I pouted.

"Chin up doll," she winked adjusting her crop top, "The night's still young; I'm away for the ceremonial lighting. Big boom!" she laughed musically as she  
>strutted out the room.<p>

"She's mad," Lily grinned.

"Hey, Lils," I said timidly.

"You want to know about Severus Snape?" she said looking up at me with that sharp twinkle in her eyes, her emerald eyes.

"Yes," I replied simply. She took a really deep breath before sitting down.

"He was my best friend Paigey," she said sadly.

"Was?"

"He starting getting twisted in the Dark Arts and the cruellest people, then he called me a m-mud-blood when I tried to defend him when Potter was being, Potter. The rest is kind of history, I mean he tried to apoligise but he just took it too far. He hangs around with _Death Eaters _Paige, I know they are, everyone knows where they're headed after this," she explained solemnly.

"You still care," I said gently.

"He lost my trust, my friendship," she said simply and finally.

"I understand," I said sitting beside her. She closed her eyes.

"He was the first one I met, the first wizard. He was the one who I went to when my sister started to treat me like a freak of nature, he was the one who was there for me from day one and he just turned on me like that," she said clicking her fingers, "It hurt."

"I'm sorry," I said placing my hand over hers, "You'll always have us though and he'll always care even if it can't be the same."

"I think I will too," she said looking at me gratefully.

"Let's go, show them how Evans and Hayle do it," I shouted raising my fist in the hair.

"Hell yeah!" she laughed. We got up and headed out of our dorm with our war paint on. It was chilly, I could feel the goose bumps coming over my arms.

"Let's run," I said.

"Run?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm freezing," I said holding out my hand.

"Why not," she said taking it and we ran full pelt towards the massive, orange and red flames of the Bonfire.

"That's what I like to see, two gorgeous girls running towards me," Sirius grinned.

"You wish," Lily scoffed.

"Careful," I smirked giving her a nudge.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I'll go get some drinks, orange juice for you?"

"Oh you're so funny," I said in a mock voice as she laughed. Lils headed off into the crowd.

"Nice legs," Sirius grinned.

"Thanks, I made them myself," I laughed.

"Will we take a moment to talk about how sexy my girlfriend looks tonight?" he smirked.

"Always," I said walking ahead of him waggling my hips comically, he wolf whistled.

"Damn, Hayle, damn," I heard James' voice say, oh boy. Don't blush, be sassy. I flipped my hair.

"Nice observation," I quipped as he laughed.

"Have you seen Evans anywhere?" he grinned.

"Follow your heart?" I giggled, "She went to get drinks."

"Excellent," he said before heading off into the crowd.

"Poor girl," I said with a smile.

"Want to dance?" Sirius said taking my hand and pulling me gently.

"Of course," I laughed. We headed towards the flames and he snaked his arms around my waist.

"What?" I asked as he looked a little too intensely into my eyes.

"You're perfect, y'know that?" he said.

"You're crazy," I laughed.

"Crazy," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go check up on Moony," Sirius said squeezing my hand.<p>

"He's really not okay, huh?" I said sadly.

"Nah, sometimes he has nightmares about...well, biting Skye," he said hesitantly.

"You go, make sure he's okay," I said giving him a smile; he was so good hearted when it came down to it. That's what I loved most about him, that and his eyes. Once Sirius had left something came into my head that I'd almost forgotten about- Severus Snape. Now, would he even be here? The crowd was pretty dense, there must have been about fifty flaring arms around the fire and so many little groups and... Huh, must have been my lucky day. There on the outskirts was just the guy I was looking for. He wasn't unattractive; he just didn't look as if he made any effort. He had black, lank hair and was dressed all in black but I just had to know more about him. Right here goes.

"Enjoying the party?" I asked, testing the waters.

"_Party_," he scoffed but then he smiled a little, "It's enthralling."

"I can tell you're having the time of your life over here, with the trees," I quipped.

"Well, I was until you came over and interrupted the trees and myself," he shot back.

"Ouch," I said in an over dramatic voice.

"I assume you came over here for a reason?" he said uninterestedly. I raised an eyebrow but went on anyway; I was as well as just coming out with it.

"Lily, you love Lily," I said simply and then braced myself for his reaction. I was very surprised, at first his face went tight and his eyes burned but then it softened.

"Yes," he replied after some time. Right, now what did I actually want from him? I had no idea but I'd just have to improvise.

"You wouldn't hurt her," I said.

"No, why would I ever want to hurt her?" he asked.

"Just, remember that," I said lamely, it just came out, I didn't know why.

"Right, now Miss. Hayle can I ask you some questions?" he enquired. I hesitated and checked behind my shoulder.

"Looking out for your _boyfriend_?" he asked with a cruel smirk.

"Watch it Snape," I said with a quick glare, "I don't really care that you don't like who I have in my life so keep your opinion to yourself, okay?" He held his hands up.

"I just want to talk," he said.

"So talk."

"Sit?" he said gesturing to a nearby log, I followed him over to it and sat down then looked at him expectantly.

"I take it by now you know of a new leader, a very powerful wizard whose time is now and who will need talented followers in his coming reign?" he spoke quietly but never took his eyes from mine.

"I know who you mean," I said. He could not be serious, what was this? Recruitment?

"I don't know what you did today and I don't think anything of the friends you keep but I do know you are a very powerful and clever witch and you would do well on our side," he said smiling.

"That's great, I'm flattered," I said monotonously, "But I'm fine where I am." He pulled back from me.

"Figures, you're just another silly girl who is capable of so much more than trailing after James Potter and his crew," Severus said bitterly, I saw a little tiny bit of red.

"I do not trail after anyone, you don't even know me," I hissed.

"I know that you're capable of so much more than you know and with the right teacher you could become...well, one of the most powerful witches of our age," he continued with that glint in his eye.

"You can keep your power," I said standing up, "I guess I away to get back to my _trailing_, best go and find James," I said sarcastically before sauntering off but before I did he said,

"Think about it." Think about what? Think about nothing, I wasn't going to join the "dark side" for anyone. I knew were my loyalties lay, perhaps Severus Snape needed to rethink were his truly lay.

"Did I just see you talking to Snivellus?" James asked as I ran into him.

"Long story," I said with an eye roll, "Hey what's up?"

"I may have just been shot down again," he said solemnly.

"Come, let's chat," I said wisely taking his hand loosely and leading him away from the crowd.

"Talk to me," I smiled.

"It's just," he started, "I just wish she could see that I've changed, I've changed for _her_. I want to be better for her, I want to worthy of her time," he said.

"James," I said a little annoyed at his self put down.

"I'm just trying so hard this time Paige, and I'm still getting nowhere? And I know Sirius isn't happy about it, he feels left behind like we're supposed to be brothers y'know. I don't know who I'm supposed to be anymore," he said sadly.

"James," I said softly putting my hand on his shoulder, "You're supposed to be _you_."

"But that's not good enough...," he started.

"No," I said firmly, "Just be you." He stopped and smiled at me, then pulled me into an unexpected hug, it said everything.

"Do me a favour, don't mention the whole Snape thing to Sirius?" I said.

"I won't, you crazy girl," he laughed.

"That I am," I giggled, "Come on, it's getting chilly." We headed back towards the dancing flames.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Lily asked as the fire started to die down.<p>

"You have no idea," I said shaking my head. Then there was a massive, ear piercing roar. Suddenly mixes of oranges and yellows were flying from the dying flames and around the crowd.

"Wow," I gaped as I watched the flames shoot into the midnight black sky and assemble into the shape of a lion that then roared again. There was another bang and a serpent arose into the air only to be chased and then eaten by the lion. The whole crowd erupted into applause and cheers as James and Sirius came through the crowd.

"I told you we had something special planned," Sirius grinned.

"Impressed?" I said looking to Lily, she smiled.

"Moderately impressed."

"Score," I winked.

"Shall we accompany you ladies back to the castle?" James asked with a dramatic bow.

"Can't say no to that," I said side glancing Lils. So we all headed back up to the castle together.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked, you could hear the concern in her voice. The boys hesitated.

"He went back early, didn't feel up to the party," Sirius said.

"Yeah, where's Skye?" James asked.

"You're asking the wrong people," Lily sighed.

"What?" James said, a little shocked.

"She doesn't seem to remember she has friends these days," Lily continued sadly.

"Oh, well I think they both need to sort this out if you're all getting hurt because of it," James said firmly and I saw Lily's involuntary smile. We reached the common room at last and I turned to Sirius.

"Night Boyfriend," I smiled.

"Goodnight Miss. Keeper," he grinned, my stomach flipped, "Hey, don't worry about a thing. We'll be up there too."

"Thanks," I said, his smiling making me feel better. He kissed me lightly before heading off.

"Night Gryffindor, Lily," James said weakly before heading off too. I looked to Lily a little annoyed before heading up.

"What was that look for?" she snapped.

"Nothing," I said.

"Don't nothing me."

"Well, that boy just jumps through hoops for you Lily. He'd do anything for you, and you just ignore it," I said before I could stop myself, her mouth hung open for a minute.

"Oh, Lily I'm sorry, that was really insensitive, I wasn't thinking...," I rambled.

"It's okay, really. I know you didn't mean it like that," she smiled.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie," I said.

"Goodnight, you'll need to get straight to sleep for tomorrow she said.

"Right, tomorrow," I gulped.

* * *

><p>"<em>Save it for fuck sake Paige!" James screamed at me.<em>

_"I'm sorry!" I whimpered as another ball came flying past my head._

_"How stupid are you! Will you just save the damn goals," Sirius shouted. Then I watched him grab the beater's bat and hit a bludger my way. Holy shit! I started to fly as fast as I could away from it, straight into the Slytherin stands where I saw Severus Snape._

_"Trailing after Potter," he tutted. I turned around, the bludger was so close, it was going to hit me. Oh god!_

"Good morning!" Carrie shouted pulling me straight out of nightmare, bless her.

"I have never been happier to be woken up my your charming voice," I said sitting up.

"Bad dream?"

"The worst," I laughed.

"Come on, you'll need a good breakfast for the game," she said encouragingly.

"I don't think I can eat anything," I mumbled.

"You shouldn't go up there on an empty stomach," she said firmly. I tutted and pushed myself out of bed and eyed the Quidditch get up James had delivered to me. Was this really happening? I pulled it on and popped my hair up.

"Oh, sexy lady," Lily laughed as she came in.

"Don't, just don't," I half laughed.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Sick."

"You'll be fine, we'll all be there for you," she grinned and that's when my eyes fell to Skye's empty bed, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Come on," Lily said trying to distract me. I followed her and Carrie down to the Great Hall where the rest of the team had assembled. Please, if anything, can I not throw up over the Quidditch pitch?

"Ready?" James asked as I approached.

"If I say no, can I go back to bed?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," he grinned.

"Great," I sighed.

"Let's go guys," he announced and everyone started to head out. Did you know Slytherin's actually hissed at us? This was so not helping my stomach.

"Paige!" Carrie shouted running up to me, "Here." She handed me a plate of toast and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Good luck," she winked and then I continued on to the pitch. Next thing I knew I was on a broomstick beside those hoops only this time every single stand was filled to bursting point with people. Okay, breathe. The whistle blew and everyone was whirring by so fast, I didn't even see it, I was thinking but-but the quaffle went through the hoop. Damn it!

"Don't worry doll face, you can only try," one of the Slytherin players sneered as he flew around me. My face fell into an angry glare, _doll face_? Who the hell did he think he was? So I got my game face on and started to save some goals, it was pretty amazing actually. The adrenaline was pounding through my veins and that's when I saw her in the stands. Skye. She smiled, I couldn't help returning it- she came. The game raged on and we were on the brink of tipping the score, Gryffindor were ten points ahead but it could have changed at any moment.

"James!" I thought I heard someone...Lily? She was shouting, on James? Well, when's better to chat than in the middle of a Quidditch game. Luckily he flew nearby me.

"James! You're woman wants you, make it quick!" I shouted. He looked gob smacked but threw the quaffle to Sirius and whirred straight towards her and, she kissed him! She kissed him while he was in the air, on his broom, in the middle of the _first bloody match _of the season! The whole of the Gryffindor stands cat called and whooped.

"Potter! We're in the middle of a game!" Sirius bellowed, oh dear. He pulled away grinning and flew straight back into the middle of the game. Green and red flew into one and then,

"GRYFFINDOR HAS THE SNITCH! They WIN the match!" The whole place screamed, apart from Slytherin. It was insane. We all flew down to the ground were we all face planted into each other, it was amazing! We won! We actually won!

"You did it!" Carrie shouted as she ran full pelt into me, knocking me off my feet and onto the grass.

"You're squishing me," I laughed.

"You were brilliant!" Lily eeped and she jumped on me too.

"So were you Miss. Thang," I winked as they continued to squeeze the life out of me.

"Hey," I heard someone say quietly. We all looked up to see a sheepish looking Skye. They helped me up and I faced her.

"Hey," I said.

"I-," she started but before she could all three of us had jumped on her and squeezed the life out of her with our love.

"Party in the mutha-effing common room!" was screamed from the crowd.

* * *

><p>You could barely move from all the bodies in the room but it was the best feeling, people kept coming up to me and shaking my hand or pulling me into a hug and I was just like, okay with my big bewildered eyes. But Skye was there and she was so sorry and it was just so emotional. We just laughed and danced until the sky turned black and the room was almost empty. I was cuddled into Sirius on the couch watching the flames die down when Remus came in with his congratulations but then he had to go lie down; it was a full moon soon.<p>

"You know, you could have a career in Quidditch ahead of you Paigey," James grinned.

"Oh hell no, I'm not doing that again," I laughed.

"Sherri will have her place back then," he laughed, I looked to Lily with a smirk as she rolled her eyes then grinned.

"You have to admit though, you were pretty good," Sirius smiled.

"_Pretty _good?" I smirked turning around to him.

"Did I say that? I meant amazing," he laughed before kissing me, then my head was hit rather viciously with a pillow.

"Told you I'd get some of these in the common room," Lily beamed.

"You Miss. Evans, are something else," I half smiled.

"Yes she is," James grinned and we all laughed. What better way to spend your time than with the people you love around a fire getting viciously and unnecessarily attacked by pillows.

**_Read & Review please, I'd looove to hear your thoughts on part 2 etc.. please! (: .x_**


	17. Monsters and Angels

**Sorry for the lack of updates as of late, remember you can fins a Life & Times tumblr link on my page. (:  
><strong>**  
><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>**

**Monsters and Angels**

Skye was sorry, to quote her- so, very, I can't even begin to describe to you how much I am sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I wasn't thinking and so on. I'd forgiven her pretty quickly although I had felt hurt and quite betrayed at what she'd done. It was Lily and Carrie she had to worry about. Lily was coming around, Carrie not so much. I could understand, they had known her since first year and she'd just dropped them like it was nothing, of course it wasn't nothing, it was her trying to protect herself because she felt too vulnerable and didn't know how to handle it. She'd finally come across something she couldn't smile through. Knowing all of this is what gave me the idea to begin with. I'd kept it to myself and mulled it over because I knew that if I told anyone it would be rejected faster than I could say "but". The plan was basically to have one last push at getting Remus and Skye back together and if it didn't work then I would stop, give in and accept that it simply wasn't meant to be. It was Friday and I had only less than forty eight hours to execute my cunning ideas that could go drastically wrong (I tried not to think about that too much).  
>I was heading down to dinner when I clocked Sirius...not alone. I raised one of my eyebrows and took in what I could see, my <em>boyfriend <em>with a small group of girls. He was talking to them and smiling his charming little smile and flicking their hair playfully. Be cool Paige, be cool, do not under any circumstances go over there and rip his head from his body- you would surely regret that later. He looked up and gave me that smile that made me feel like ice cream in July and I felt myself returning it, damn I'd forgotten how he could do that to me. He left his fan girls and came grinning over to me.

"Hey," he beamed.

"What were you doing?" I asked trying to keep an air of coldness in my voice.

"Nothing," he said looking confused.

"It didn't look like nothing," I continued keeping a blank face. He looked puzzled and then laughed.

"Oh come on, Paigey it was only a bit of flirting," he chuckled. Only a bit of flirting, hm.

"Right," I said walking in front of him. He ran up to my side

"Aw come on, you're not mad are you?" he said looking at me with that annoyingly adorable puppy dog face. Why did he have to be so lovely when I was  
>trying to be angry with him?<p>

"Maybe," I said crossing my arms.

"Paige you know you're my girl, right?" he said, his voice like silk as he touched my face gently giving me unwanted shivers. I relaxed a little and he smiled taking my hand in his as we continued down into the Great Hall.

"What was it you were saying about Skye and Remus yesterday?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, but tonight I'm going to start saying some stuff that I don't mean and I need you to go along with it," I said, mysterious one I was.

"Why me?"

"Because you're just so wonderful."

"Really?"

"No, James and Lily are away out together," I started, I will explain this later, "And the rest of them are busy."

"You sure know how to kick a guy where it hurts," he huffed. I smirked and then squeezed his hand affectionately, he returned it. We shimmed in beside Lily, James and Peter and I looked lovingly at all the food.

"Lily tell them what you told me today," James grinned that cheeky grin I'd grown to love.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"What did you say Lils?" I asked curiously.

"I told him I kind of loved his stupid, messy hair," she said begrudgingly.

"Not like, love," James grinned. That was when Remus came over, I looked to him with concern- full moon was this Saturday.

"Hello Remus," I tried to smile.

"I'm fine," he said softly.

"Moony I think you need to pay up now mate," Sirius said looking far too pleased with himself.

"I'd hoped you'd have forgotten about that," he said sadly fishing out roughly ten galleons out of his pocket.

"Thank you," Sirius said snatching it from his dear friend.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," he winked.

* * *

><p>"Do I look okay?" Lily asked turning on the spot for the sixth time.<p>

"Yes," I said, again.

"It doesn't look like I'm trying too hard?" she asked.

"You look perf-mediocre," I grinned.

"So it's really okay?"

"Lily I am going to turn you into a frog if you don't stop asking me that," I said reaching for my wand.

"Okay!" she said throwing up her hands and I smiled, took a quick snap of her for the albums and got up.

"My little Tiger-Lily is going on her first date," I said emotionally.

"This is not my first date," she said matter of factly.

"It is with the love of your life, Mr. Git-face himself," I said even more matter of factly.

"I've only done it to shut him up, it's _one _date. Nothing amazing is going to happen," she huffed.

"I think there's going to be some fireworks tonight," I winked.

"He's brining fireworks?" she asked innocently yet mockingly.

"Hush you, put on your coat and hurry up before he thinks you've went off with the giant squid instead," I demanded tossing her coat at her.

"Walk me to the Fat Lady?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," I smiled. We started to head out but she stopped before we could even get out the door.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" she asked suddenly, I was a little taken aback but gave her a sweet smile.

"It's what you want," I said.

"But-," she started, I shook my head.

"Come on," I said nudging her out of the door. We reached the common room exit and she fluffed her flaming hair one last time before giving me a grin.

"Go get him tiger," I winked, "And I won't tell anyone about your little freak out."

"What freak out?" she smiled gratefully before heading out. I blew out a breath, now to set my little scheme in motion but where was Remus? I thought I'd just pop up to their dorm to check if anyone was in. I got to the door and had gently pushed it the tiniest bit open (hey, you never know who could be naked in there) when I heard two voices. I stopped and couldn't help listening when I realised it was Peter and...Carrie!  
><em><br>_"I know what people say about me Peter, and I know I act like I don't give a shit about anything but really, sometimes it gets to me. Like I get these dirty looks from girls who think I've slept with their boyfriend, you how many times I've slept with someone? Three. But why should I have to tell anyone that? I'm not a slut but sometimes people just make me feel like nothing. You know the worst thing was when Phoenix called me a slut, I think that hurt the most," Carrie said quietly.

"Carrie, I think you're beautiful and amazing, I've never thought anything bad about you and I'd sure as hell never call you a, slut," Peter said meaningfully.  
>"Oh Peter, why can't all guys be like you?" I closed the door gently as I felt like I was perving in on a very intimate and private moment. Maybe I had misjudged Peter Pettigrew, he wasn't so bad. The boys loved him and well, did you hear how sweet he just was to Carrie? I'd maybe made too much of a snap judgement about him. I came down the stairs from the boy's dormitories and almost walked into Remus.<p>

"Remus!" I said in shock.

"Paige!" he half laughed.

"Hi," I said lamely, he smiled and started over to our seats, it was then that Sirius walked in.

"Where have you two been?" he asked. I side glanced Remus and gave him a special smirk.

"Having sex," I said casually, his brow furrowed.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, we have sex all the time, on your bed," I shrugged.

"I thought you'd be fine with it mate, what's mine is yours?" Remus added innocently before we burst out into giggles. Sirius gave me a scathing look before laughing himself and joining us on the couch. Okay breathe, you could have been an actress Paige Hayle and now is your moment.

"So Remus, y'know this whole Skye thing?" I said casually, Sirius looked at me a little annoyed at my bluntness.

"Yes," he said looking at me cautiously.

"Yeah I think it's totally for the best you dumped her ass, I mean honestly you could do so much better," I said running my fingers through my hair, Remus' mouth hung open as did Sirius'. I gave Sirius a quick look hoping he'd get it, he did.

"Yeah mate, she's not good enough for you, no wonder you don't give a shit about her anymore," Sirius shrugged.

"I do care," Remus said glowering at Sirius; oh this was not going to be pretty.

"She's turned into a little slut anyway, you don't want that kind of...," Sirius started but Remus had erupted from his seat and faced Sirius straight on. I felt my blood pound in my ears.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that!" he growled, I saw a couple of first years scatter from the corner of my eye.

"Remus, chill the hell out. She's not worth it," I said getting ready for the worst.

"Yes she is! She's worth everything; I'd do _anything_ for her. I'd rather die than see her hurt, she is the most beautiful person I have ever met and if you think you can-," he continued shouting, his fist clenched, he turned back to Sirius...okay! Time to stop.

"Remus!" I shouted. He stopped, fire in his eyes.

"Listen to yourself," I said softly. His face twisted and then his fist became unclenched.

"I-," he said before just letting his mouth hang.

"Do you see now?" I asked. He blinked several times before falling into the couch, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh god," he mumbled.

"Sorry Remus, I didn't mean to uh, I love Skye and I love you. I just wanted you to see how-," I tried to explain gently but he got up.

"I have to go for a walk," he said giving me a weak smile before heading out of the common room. Sirius let out a breath, I looked over to him.

"Where you scared?"

"Petrified," he smiled.

"You never told me what Remus paid you for?"

"I bet that Lily would agree to go out with James of her own decision," he laughed.

"When did you make that bet?"

"Fifth year," he grinned.

"Wow, the odds were against you huh?"

"You have no idea." I laughed and then a girl came bopping over and beamed at Sirius. Could I go nowhere?

"Hey Sirius," she said- stupid hair twirler, "Can I talk to you real quick about the next Quidditch game?" He nodded and she sat down beside him. My blood was literally boiling as she looked at him and oh so very innocently touched his thigh. Do. Not. Show. The. Crazy.

"Paigey!" Oh thank the Lord, I spun around to see Skye. I got up and walked to her.

"Hey sweetie," I beamed, she looked...grateful.

"Are you busy I-I kinda just need to talk to someone," she said quietly. I looked over to Sirius and flicked my hair defiantly.

"Let's go," I said leading her out through the portrait. We walked in silence until we reached the crowds where we took a seat by on the ledge of the fountain.

"You okay?" I asked timidly. She sighed.

"I guess, I feel horrible still though and Carrie still won't talk to me. Nothing's changed with Remus, I tried and I just can't forget him, it's too hard I-," she stopped to take a deep breath and I squeezed her arm.

"It'll be okay," I started and then sighed, here goes, "Skye, if there was a chance that you could make Remus see that-that you can be together what would you say?" Her eyes met mine and they were filled with defeat but there was just a glimmer of hope somewhere in there.

"I'd say, what do I have to do?"

"It's…Risky I guess," I said carefully.

"I don't care," she said and I couldn't help smiling.

"Okay best friend, just trust me," I said.

"I trust you."

* * *

><p>"You can't make me say it Paige Hayle," Lily said stroppily.<p>

"Either way Evans, we know I'm right whether or not it's said so you are as well as just sparing yourself the humiliation and just saying it," I smirked playfully.

"Never," she huffed.

"I will threaten you with tickles and endless ramblings about how dreamy my _honey-bean _is," I giggled as she made a horrified face.

"Fine! I had an okay time with James Potter," she grumbled.

"Okay?" I pressed, a smile dancing across my lips.

"It was very okay," she offered teasingly.

"Lily!" I moaned.

"Right, okay you've worn me down," she said before jumping on my bed and sitting cross legged. I joined her.

"Start from the beginning," I grinned.

"Okay so he took me to Hogsmeade and tried to buy me some jewellery which I refused because he's not going to buy my affections if I have any for him. So I settled with a butter beer and then he took me away to this little place just outside the village, by the water which was really quite beautiful and we had a picnic. Then I may have accidently pushed him in, he may have vengefully pulled me in, we may have kissed in the water and the hey, ho we came home," she rushed.

"Lily Evans," I grinned, "And that is all I am going to say."

"Shut up!" she blushed.

"I'm not saying anything," I said innocently.

"You're doing that eye thing were you look like you're trying to be wise but really you look ridiculous," she snipped with a smile.

"Oh, hit me where it hurts," I said over dramatically grasping my heart.

"Calm down, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so mean," she laughed.

"Well, apology accepted. Are you going to have a not-a-real date, date with him again?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe," she said coyly. That so meant yes but to avoid another swift tongue lashing, I just nodded wisely (regardless of what she said about me look like a goon). Next thing we'd know they'd be holding hands skipping through fields of wheat and we'd all have to hop aboard the Jily train. Choo, choo.

"I am starving," I moaned.

"I still have some Christmas cake left over from the basket my parents sent me," Lily offered.

"Honestly Lily, I have never loved you more."

* * *

><p>The moonlight was shining through our dorm window but it was dimming, the morning was swiftly coming and I was sitting up, wide awake like a fool. Oh Remus was going to be so angry at me for this. I sighed, yet it had to be done. I slipped off my bed, fully clothed and tip toed over to my little friend Skye's bed and shook her gently.<p>

"Skye Pie, time to get up sweetie," I said softly. She grumbled so I decided to go for the less subtle tactic and hit her over the head with my pillow, she woke with a jump.

"Paige!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Skye, it's a full moon tonight and it's about to go down. Remus, well he'll just be changing back so I think that, well, if you want to let him know that you love him- all of him, then you'll come with me and try one last time. Make him see that you know better than he does, as difficult as that is with Remus," I said with a swift eye roll, "If anyone can change his mind you can." She sat up slowly.

"I love him whether he's a werewolf, vampire, fairy, nymph, elf or whatever else," she said and we laughed and I watched her relax for the first time in a while. I outstretched my hand.

"You're coming then?"

"Of course I am but I think I'm going to put some clothes on first, I don't know what you wear to your maybe-boyfriend's uhm, transition," she said hopelessly.

"Not pyjamas?" I offered. She smiled and quickly got changed and then it was hip, hop out the window on ye olde broomstick and once we were safely on the ground I squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"You ready?" She nodded stiffly and we headed towards the whomping willow. Okay if I remember correctly Sirius went to this little part of the bark, oh this would be easier as a wolf. I quickly changed and after a few misses dealt with the tree. I morphed back and beckoned Skye over. The dirt crawl through was not pleasant but we came out unscathed.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Just remember why you're doing this," I said softly and she walked ahead of me up the creaking stairs and into the bedroom.

"Skye!"

"Paige!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Paige have you gone completely bloody mad?" These were the pleasantries I was met with from James and Sirius on our arrival.

"S-Skye," Remus mumbled and then nothing else mattered. She ran over to him and leapt onto the bed clinging to his bare chest.

"R-Remus," she half sobbed.

"Skye, Skye what are you doing here? Have you any idea how danger-," he started the speech.

"No, Remus for the love of, just shut up. Shut up!" she snapped holding onto him tighter and shockingly she must have stunned him into silence.

"Do not tell me what's best for me okay because I know better than you what's best for me and the answer is you. And I know you feel the same, I know you love me Remus so don't look at me and tell me you don't because it's a lie. I want you Remus Lupin," she pulled back and held his face, "I want you, scars and all. I want to love every part of you, the good and bad."

"How can an angel like you love a monster like me?" he asked quietly, trust him to completely ignore the point of her rather beautiful speech.

"You're not a monster, you'll never be a monster to me Remus, never," she kissed his lips softly, "Ever," she kissed him again, "Ever," and he started to kiss her back. I nudged Sirius and James.

"I think she'll take care of him," I said under my breath and they understood so we all left the Shrieking Shack.

"Paige that was a stupid and reckless thing you did, Moony can really hurt people when he's-," James started.

"I know," I said looking him dead in his eyes hoping he'd understand, "But I had to try." He sighed and gave me a half smile.

"I know," and he gave me quick yet affectionate hug, "See you later Gryffindor. Catch up with me Padfoot." Then he headed off. I looked to Sirius.

"Hey," he said gently.

"Hey," I replied with as much dignity I could manage when he was doing that damn puppy dog face thing.

"I get the feeling you're not exactly happy with me," he started with a small smile.

"You'd be correct," I said starting the walk back but before I could he grabbed me by the wrist and twirled me into his body before kissing me. Oh okay.

"It's you," he said softly looking far too deeply into my eyes like he did sometimes, it scared me.

"And you, how you are, exactly how you are," I said more to myself than to him. I fell for Sirius Black albeit that was the infamous Sirius Black, hot tart of Hogwarts but it was him nonetheless. The good and the bad, I wanted to love it all too.

"Ready to go to bed?" he winked as I laughed. He was always making me laugh even at the most inappropriate times.

"Not quite," I giggled grabbing his hand and taking him to the Quidditch Pitch.

"I want to watch the sun rise," I smiled and he gave me his bark of a laugh. He went in to get his broomstick and grinned his cocky grin as he gestured towards the back if it. I smirked and hopped on the back as we took off towards the sky. Eventually he found a spot high up enough where we could lie and watch the morning come. It was beautiful. A mix of fiery oranges and soft pinks. A beautiful and dangerous mix, like monsters and angels.

**_Remember to review good people! I've really grown to luurve Remus lately, what a guy. haha (:_**


End file.
